I love you
by Anisonicfan88
Summary: *READ SUMMARY PLEASE* When Hefty finally wants to express his feelings towards Smurfette, he does the most romantic things to do so. *There's wedding and... a family too*
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU

Chapter 1 "Go on, ask her"

It was a nice and smurfy day in the forest, the little smurfs were all in their houses still asleep, until finally Harmony Smurf woke up to do his wake up call to the other smurfs.

As the trumpet sounded, one by one all the smurfs woke up, along with the sweet and beautiful Smurfette, her eyes opened slowly and she gave a cute yawn while stretching a bit, and she got out of her bed and got dressed for a new day. As she was coming out of her house, a certain smurf was watching her, none other than Hefty Smurf, he's had a crush on Smurfette ever since she was a real smurf, he's tried so many times to ask her out but he never had the courage to do so, and when he does, she's either busy or sent to gather some ingredients for Papa Smurf with the others, but he had the feeling that today would be the day he would have the chance to ask her once and for all. Then Papa Smurf, the former leader of the Smurfs, came out of his house to give an announcement to his fellow Smurfs.

"Good morning to you all my little Smurfs"

"Good morning Papa Smurf" All the smurfs said in unison to receive their beloved Papa Smurf.

"Today seems to be a smurfy day to do some work on Smurf bridge, so grab all your shovels and picks and let's go!"

"Yes, Papa Smurf"

All the smurfs gathered their tools and followed Papa to the bridge. While walking to the bridge, Smurfette was talking with Vanity about fashion and beauty tips, but Hefty was a few feet away from her, he couldn't stop admiring her, but Handy was walking next to Hefty had noticed his behavior, he sort of had the idea of what he was looking at, but he could be wrong, although it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"Hefty?"

Hefty jumped a bit when he heard his best friend call him.

"Uh, yeah Handy?"

"I've noticed you've been acting little strange these past few days, what's smurfing?"

"Uh, well, you see uh…"

"…It's about Smurfette, right?"

"What? N-n-n-no! I mean…" Hefty got a little red after hearing that, he knew Handy was smart, but not to notice this so quick.

"Hefty, if wanna ask her out, why don't you?"

"I don't know, I just don't think I have the pants to do it"

"But Hefty, you're the bravest and strongest smurf there is! How can this take you down?"

"Because… what if she says no?"

"Well…you never know until you try"

They finally arrived to the Smurf Bridge to begin their busy day, as always, Papa Smurf ordered all the smurfs their duty and began the repairs.

Hefty was carrying all the logs they'd need to replace the old and wasted ones on the bridge, he once again saw Smurfette as she helped Brainy and Clumsy untie theirselves from a wrong knot Clumsy made. He thought that maybe was a good opportunity to ask her know but he didn't want the other smurfs hear him, they'd think he'd gone soft, so he decided to leave it for later.

4 hours of hard work and the smurfs finished the repairs of the bridge, they were ready to go back to the village and have a break, so they all headed back but before Hefty left, Handy was talking with Papa Smurf about something, but when Papa was a little distracted Handy made Hefty a few signs saying 'GO AND ASK HER!' , so, listening to his best bud, he got the courage he lacked the last days and headed towards her.

He poked her shoulder a few times to get her attention. "Uh, Smurfette?"

Smufette, with all innocence turned to see the strong smurf, "Oh Hefty, hi. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I uh… wanted to tell-well ask you- something…"

"Oh… well, what is it?" she was a little confused at first.

"I just…uh…wanted to know …if…you…IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?"

Smurfette was a little freaked out at first when he yield it out, but when she heard what he asked her, she was a surprised, Hefty asked her out on a date, she didn't know this would happen to her, and she didn't know what to say.

"Oh… well…of course, I'd love to, Hefty"

Hefty was really happy, he was relieved and more importantly he was excited, he finally had the chance to ask her out and accepted.

"REALLY? Great! So, whadda you say tomorrow in at noon?"

"Sounds smurfy. See you tomorrow" she gave him a wink and headed back to the village. Hefty was so happy that he didn't even move, he waved at Handy and gave him thumbs up in a way to tell him that he did it and she said yes, Handy gave him thumbs up too.

And so, they headed back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Being with you is so much fun"

The day passed quick and the smurfs were all in bed, resting from a hard day's work, Hefty was a little too excited to sleep, but he knew he'd need all the energy for his big day tomorrow, and so, he took a well deserved sleep.

The next day, all the smurfs were doing their chores around the village.

"Hey Grouchy, can you smurf me that wretch?" asked Handy while he was making a new invention to help the smurfs gather smurfberries in a easier way.

"I hate wretches!"

Hefty was doing his morning jog, passing by some smurfs and waving to a few, then he saw Smurfette watering her flowers like she does every morning to keep them pretty and healthy, he gave her a shy wave as she waved back to him and also included a cute little smile, while he got a little distracted by her beauty, he crashed into a house.

"Oh dear! Are you alright, Hefty?" she yield as she came running to help him up.

"Ohhh, yeah I'm fine" he said as he got up while rubbing his nose.

"That's good to hear,you have to be more careful next time" she said as she gave him a sweet look and headed back to her garden.

He saw her long golden hair wave in the air as she skipped back, he really didn't know how the others can not fall for her, she's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. But he cleared his mind a bit and continued his jog.

Handy was in his workshop and saw Hefty run by. "Hey Hefty!" he said as he waved at him, he saw Handy and headed towards him, "Hey Handy, whatcha doin'?"

"Just smurfing a new invention, and what about you?"

"On my morning jog"

"What I meant is about you and Smurfette" he said as he chuckled a bit.

"Oh that, well she dais she'd be glad to and we'll be smurfing at noon today!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Great! But do you have your date planned?"

Hefty stayed silent for a minute, he never thought of what to do in his date, he just knew he wanted to ask her out but he never thought how to distract her in it.

"…Hey, you're right… I don't know what to do?"

"Hmm, I might not be a date expert but, why don't you take her to a field I smured last week"

"What field?"

"It's right behind the Great Oak, I think she'll really like it"

"Why?"

"That's the surprise, and you can also…"

Handy told him all the things he can do in his date with Smurfette. After he organized everything, he gave his buddy a huge hug and didn't know how to thank him for everything he's doing for him.

"Seriously Handy, I wouldn't know what to do without you"

"It's no problem, Hefty. Now go, you're date is in a few minutes"

"GOSH, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Hefty ran as fast as he could to village square where he told her to meet him for the date, he also went to his house so he could a little 'handsome' for the date. He arrived and for his luck, Smurfette hadn't arrived yet. He twoddled his thumbs a bit starting to feel nervous about all this, it would be the first time and the smurf to go out on a date.

"Hi Hefty"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet little voice, he turned to see Smurfette standing behind him with a new pretty dress and red flower on her hat, she was also wearing a nice perfume that smelled like roses.

"H-h-h-hi Smurfette, um, are you ready to go?"

"Sure am" she said as she grabbed Hefty by the arm as if he were to escort her to where ever he was taking her, he was starting to sweat a bit for the nerves, but they walked slowly and silently into the forest, until Smurfette broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's a really smurfy place"

They finally arrived to the Great Oak, and he remembered what Handy told him about the field behind the giant tree, but before they continued, he remembered one of the advises Handy told him, he stopped a bit and picked up a small but pretty flower and gave it to Smurfette.

"For you…" he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh Hefty, it's so beautiful" she said as she received it and gave a little sniff.

"_Ok, so far everything's good and she's having a smurfy time"_ where the thoughts of Hefty while they passed the tree. They finally reached the field and it was the most gorgeous field they've ever seen, it was a meadow with the rarest and most beautiful flowers they've ever seen, Smurfette gave a little gasp while Hefty just wowed a bit.

"Hefty… this is the most beautiful meadow I've ever smurfed" she said while she kept a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, it is" he said while he stared at the meadow.

But before he could say more, Smurfette gave him a great big hug by surprise, giving Hefty a really big blush.

"Um, uh Smurfette, what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy that you brought me here, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Hehe well you deserve it"

He grabbed her hand gently and started to run in the meadow, but it was a little hard for Smurfette because Hefty was going a little fast, but she enjoyed it. They ran for a bit, but Hefty soon picked Smurfette up and spinned her in the air while she laughed of the fun they were having.

A few minutes later they were both laying on the meadow looking at the afternoon sky, Smurfette was smelling a flower while Hefty was looking at her, he really wanted to take advantage of this moment to ask her something more he had in mind, but he had to find the right words and moment for it, before he knew it, Smurfette was already up and looked down at Hefty, she gave him a wink and ran a few feet away from him, making him understand that 'Catch me if you can'. He soon stood and chased Smurfette in the meadow, they were both laughing and running away from each other, but little did they know there was somebody watching them, but for their luck it wasn't Gargamel, it was just Handy with 3 more smurfs, Brainy, Vanity and Clumsy. The 3 of them already knew how Hefty felt about Smurfette, but they wanted to see how everything was going so far, they saw the way they were getting along and the good time they were having but they made sure that Hefty or Smurfette would spot them.

"Everything seems to be going ok with them both" said Handy to the other smurfs.

"Oh my, I never knew Hefty could be so romantic in actually asking her out" said Vanity while he stared at himself in his famous mirror and now and then looking at Hefty and Smurfette.

"Uh, yeah, it was really nice of him, she looks like she's havin' a good time" said Clumsy with all innocence.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it would've been better if actually made it romantic, I mean seriously, there's nothing romantic in going to a meadow and chase each other and further more-"

"SHHHHHH!" the 3 smurfs did to shut Brainy up before they were discovered.

Hefty and Smurfette took a little break sitting on a log they found on top of a little hill, the view was beautiful, they could see the whole meadow from it along with the nice sunset, but soon, Hefty thought it was the great opportunity to ask her.

"Oh Hefty, I never knew you could be so much fun, I know you're a lot fun at the village, but here you're even more" she said as she gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Smurfette, you're a lot of fun here too!" as he scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "But… actually there's a reason I asked you here though".

Smurfette looked at him with a confused look and a finger on her mouth, "Really?"

Back with the 4 smurf spy's, they also had a confused look. "What's the real reason, Handy?" asked Brainy in a whisper getting close to Handy so he can hear him. "I don't know, he never told me, he just said he wanted to ask her out and nothing else" he whispered back. "Oh gosh, ah hope it's not something bad." Said Clumsy with a worried look on his face, "We'll never know unless you 3 are quiet and let others hear" said Vanity to shut them up.

"Well… I think you're probably smurfed up with hearing this in the village, about how they bring you flowers and gifts every spring or party and that everyone 'loves you'…"

"Umm, I hear it a lot but it doesn't make me mad…"

"Well…uh… you know I love you too…"

"Yes I do…"

"Well, I… just wanted to ask you… if…"

Smurfette was paying close attention to what Hefty was going to ask along with the other 4 smurfs behind the bushes, they leaned in a bit more so they could hear better, but carefully.

"If I what?" asked Smurfette getting a little worried.

"…If you… love me back?" he said with the most nervous face any has ever seen. But Smurfette stayed blanked face, making Hefty more nervous than he was before.

"Although of course if you don't I completely understand, I shouldn't have asked that, it just ruined the whole date and you probably think I'm the dumbest smurf there is and-"

Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a small but tender kiss in the lips by Smurfette; he froze by it and gave a cherry red blush. Then, Smurfette broke the kiss and stared directly at Hefty's eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" she said with a tender smile.

Until Hefty finally spoke, "…I don't know, can you repeat the answer?" he said with a smile. "Of course, sir", they kissed in the sunset and letting the breeze and time pass them by. Handy and the other smurfs stayed mouth opened of what they just saw, he couldn't believe Hefty and Smurfette actually kissed, it was a real shocker for them.

"At a boy Hefty" Handy giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Surprise, surprise, surprise"

After yesterday, Hefty and Smurfette were closer than anyone thought, some thought they were just having some friendship time but only 4 smurfs knew about their relationship, though they were thinking if they should tell Papa Smurf or wait for them to give the news to him, in case it's a surprise.

The next day, Smurfette was watering her flowers but someone covered her eyes with his hands, "Guess who?" asked the mystery guy, "Hmmm, I don't know, maybe a strong and handsome smurf I know and love" she giggled taking the hands off her eyes.

Smurfette turned to see Hefty's handsome face and to give him a little kiss on the cheek. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Hefty while returning the kiss.

"The same thing I smurf every morning, silly" she giggled.

"Oh right, don't you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really, do you?"

"Nope. But that's why I-"

"OH HEFTY!"

Hefty was interrupted by Greedy Smurf, who was coming towards both of them. "What's smurfin', Greedy?"

"Papa Smurf says if you can help him with a few rocks near his house"

"Oh um, sure why not" Hefty left a little disappointed, not having the chance to go out with Smurfette again, but oh well, he can ask her later. Smurfette also stayed a little blue too, she wanted to go out with Hefty too but it'll be for later.

"Hi Smurfette", she heard a little squeaky voice call her from afar, it was little Sassette, running towards her.

"Hi Sassette"

"Whatcha doin'? Huh?"

"Oh just watering my flowers"

"Sounds smurfy, you wanna come with me and the smurflings to the pond? Vanity and Farmer are coming too"

"Sounds wonderful, ok I'll go"

"Smurfaroo!" cried out Sassette while hopping of happiness.

Meanwhile with Hefty and Papa Smurf, they were both lifting a few rocks from Papa's house, but they didn't silently. Papa had noticed Hefty's behavior but he didn't know what it was.

"Hefty, may I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh sure Papa Smurf"

"It's not to disturb your privacy but, I've seen you a little… different lately"

"Different?"

"Don't take it wrong but, you've been a little distracted and haven't done all the chores you were in charge of"

"Oh that, um, well it's because there's something I think you should know about"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you at lunch; it's kinda a surprise for you and the other smurfs"

"Really? Well, alright"

"Sure thing Papa Smurf"

Back with Smurfette and Sassette, they were having a nice time in the pond, the smuflings were all in the water splashing and swimming, while the adult smurfs kept an eye on them, Smurfette was a little distracted, she couldn't stop thinking about Hefty, she gave a sigh and repeated his name silently.

"Oh Smurfette"

"Hm? Oh, yes Vanity?"

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Yes it is. What is it?"

He started to act like if he didn't know what was going on, but he still felt like asking her how it feels to be in love.

"I've seen you a little closer to Hefty lately, is there something more in there than friendship?" he asked while wiggling his eye brows.

"Huh? Oh no, we're alright! Wh-what made you think that?"

"The fact that you're blushing right now"

Vanity showed Smurfette his mirror and she saw herself as red as a smurfberry, she blinked several times 'cause of the surprise, she knew she couldn't hide it from Vanity anymore, and so, she had no choice but to tell him.

"Ok ok, can I tell you a secret? And, can you promise not to tell a single smurf?"

"My beautiful lips are sealed"

"Ok… me and Hefty are dating…" she said with a big blush on her face making Vanity gasp in surprise of the 'secret' she told him that got him 'by surprise'.

"Oh Smurfette, that is the smurfiest thing I've ever smurfed, you two make a wonderful couple in my eyes, does anyone else know about this?"

"No, that's why it's a secret, but we plan on telling Papa Smurf at lunch today"

"My, my, my! You little rascal. Hope I'm invited to the wedding" he teased as he winked at her.

"Oh Vanity!" she pushed him playfully on the shoulder and blushed even more making Vanity laugh a bit.

"What be all the commotion?" asked Farmer Smurf as he got close to the other 2 smurfs.

"Oh nothing Farmer, Smurfette just told me about a cute couple giving their 'Papa' a surprise in the afternoon"

Smurfette looked at Vanity with a little glare but he just stared at her with a care free face. Farmer was a bit confused about what couple it was. "And who be the cute couple that be making you two giggle?"

"It's a couple of pixies!" Smurfette said quickly. "They're going to surprise their father this afternoon, I hope it all goes well" she said as she looked again at Vanity who was giggling now.

"Oh well now, hope it goes well now. We must be heading back to the village now, it be getting mighty dark"

"Oh you're right" Smurfette stood up and called the smurflings to get out of the water and return with them to the village.

Back at the village all the smurfs were reunited in the dining room to get their dinner. Dinner was a little noisy out of all of the chewing and laughter heard along with some smurfs talking to each other here and there. Hefty and Smurfette were sitting next to each other, but under the table they were grabbing hands and eating peacefully. Smurfette would once a while send a small kiss to Hefty when no one was looking, so would Hefty but he'd imitate that he catches the kiss and puts it in his heart.

When lunch was over, Hefty stood up and called for the smurfs attention. "Attention smurfs!" all the smurfs turned their attention to Hefty who was standing on his seat and lifted his arms, "I wanna tell you all something very important and I thought it would be the perfect moment to get you all in one spot" Papa Smurf payed full attention to what Hefty had to say. Hefty took Smurfette's hand gently and helped her stand up from her seat; she stood close to Hefty and smiled at the other smurfs.

"…Smurfette and I… are officially dating!" Hefty said while he and Smurfette hugged tight.

The other smurfs were caught completely by surprise, they were speechless at first but soon snapped out of it and all hoorayed and clapped at the new and only couple of the village, to celebrate even more, the little couple kissed in front of everyone, making the smurfs cheer of happiness, but the smurflings just did gross faces while Sassette awed at the cute scene.

"Oh that's so romantic!" said Sassette with a squeal.

"Yuck, that's gross!" said Snappy while he covered his eyes.

"Boys don't understand these things like girls do"

Hefty and Smurfette broke the kiss and looked at each other with passionate eyes. They felt so happy knowing that the others accepted their relation; soon Papa Smurf came to them and gave them both a hug.

"You really did give me a surprise Hefty and Smurfette. It's the first time in Smurf village that this happens" he said with a smile.

The only thing they did was smile and giggle a bit; it was good to see that they had support and a good life ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "How could I live without you?"

It had been 4 months of love and romance between the 2 smurfs, there wasn't a single a single day where they weren't together. It was just a cute sight to the others.

One day, Smurfette and Hefty were walking through the village grabbed by the hands, they greeted any smurf that passed by. Papa smurf was really glad that they finally expressed their feelings to each other, and he also wondered what they would do in the future with their lives.

Hefty had gone smurfberry picking with the others while Smurfette stayed behind helping clean Papa Smurf's laboratory, through the whole hour she couldn't stop talking about how Hefty was so handsome and strong, she sometimes paused a bit and looked out the window to see if he was already coming back. But first, Papa wanted to ask her something.

"So Smurfette, is everything fine with Hefty and you?"

"Oh yes Papa Smurf, everything's smurfy!"

"Hehehe, it's good to hear"

"What do you think would be good to do together, Papa Smurf?"

"I really don't know, Smurfette, it's the first time I've been in a situation like this" he said with a smile and wink.

Hefty finally returned from the forest with a big basket full of smurfberries for today's meal. Smurfette came out and gave him a welcome home kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Seems you smurfed a lot of smurfberries this time, hun" said Smurfette as she hugged Hefty.

"Yup, and I got the sweetest one's for you" he said with a little smurfberry on his hand.

"Oh Hefty, you shouldn't have"

The rest of the evening they went for a nice walk through the forest, the birds were chirping, the butterflies flying and little bees collecting honey, it was a beautiful sight, it was really spring fever happening and it made the situation really romantic.

"I don't know how I could've lived without you Smurfette. You're the best thing that ever came to my life"

"I ask myself the same thing, Hefty"

They both shared a tender kiss and got close to each other. It wasn't a long walk. Heading back to the village, Hefty went quickly to Handy, 'cause he wanted to ask him a little favor for a special someone.

"Hey, Handy! You here buddy?"

"Over here, Hefty!"

He heard Handy call from under the smurf catapult; he was fixing one of the wheel's that was a little loose.

"What's smurfin' Hefty?"

"I wanted to ask you a little favor, bud"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that Smurfette and I have been dating for quite a while right?"

"Really? I didn't notice" he said in a playful way.

"Hehe, knock it off Handy" he said with a chuckle. "Any way, I wanted to know if you can smurf a…"

Hefty left Handy's workshop quickly, he now had to go with Greedy for some reason, he knocked on the door and waited patiently, he soon heard on the other side of the door someone saying 'Coming!' also the sound of a gulp, it seems he was a little 'busy'. He soon opened the door to see Greedy with a bit of smurfberry jelly on his face.

"Oh hi, Hefty"

"I Greedy, I came to ask ya a little somethin'"

"Really? Ok, come on in!"

They were soon in Greedy's house and the smell was delicious, the scent of pastries, berries of all kinds and all the goodies anyone could ask for in one little place.

"So, what can I do ya for?"

"I wanted to see if you could…"

He came out of Greedy's house in a flash and headed towards Harmony's house, he really didn't know if he was going to regret it or appreciate it, he really hoped the second option.

"Hey Harmony! you there?"

Harmony soon opened his door and saw Hefty a little agitated from running to one house to another.

"Why hello, Hefty! Is something wrong?"

"*huff* *huff* Nah, I just wanted to ask you a favor, whoo" he said as he wiped his forehead.

"Of course, Hefty"

The soon came into the musical smurf's home, it was full of many instruments but he only wished they had good use as they should.

"I wanted to give you this first" Hefty took out a little music book for guitar and also one for trumpet if he wanted that one instead. "Why are you giving me this?" said Harmony a little confused while he took the book in his hand.

"It's because I want you too…"

He soon told every smurf he needed the little tasks he had for them, but the reason is that he told them but he wanted to give Smurfette a little surprise, he only hoped she was alright where she was right now and also he hoped she didn't get mad.

Back with Smurfette she was sitting on a mushroom waiting for Hefty to return from where ever he went, she was starting to get bored and also really impatient "_It's been 3 hours and he hasn't come back"_ were Smurfette's thoughts, she had a little and unpleasant thought that maybe Hefty dumped her here, but she knew deep down he would never do that to her. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a little poke on the shoulder. It was Hefty; he came back after a long while.

"Oh Hefty there you are! Where were you?"

"You'll see, but first I want you to go to your house first…"She was really confused of he asked her such a thing.

"But, why?"

"Just go, I'll smurf with you in a minute" He soon went back to the village without a single word, Smurfette was really confused about what he was doing now, but she obeyed and went to her house. When she arrived there was a note attached to the door saying '_Tailor helped me with this part, hope you like it, Hefty.' _She didn't know what that meant, when she opened her door, she gasped and put both hands on her mouth, it was a beautiful dress with wonderful laces on the bottom of the dress and it was a nice cream color, it had a little red rose on the right side with a little heart next to it. There was a note on the dress too, she picked it up and read it, '_Once you see this note, I think you noticed the dress, I really hope you like it. "When you put it on, wait for me outside, Hefty."_

Smurfette was so touched with the gift Hefty gave her, she quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror and saw the most beautiful Smurfette she's ever seen, she just hoped Hefty thought the same thing.

She soon came out of her house and waited For Hefty outside, she soon spotted a strong smurf coming towards her and it was Hefty but, he was wearing a tuxedo with a red rose as a corsage similar to the one Smurfette had on her dress, she thought he looked abso-smurfly handsome, the same Hefty thought about Smurfette.

They soon arrived to where Hefty wanted to go; he covered her eyes so it would be more of surprise.

"Ok you can see now…"

Smurfette soon saw something really romantic; Hefty planned a dinner for 2. He needed Greedy to make a nice and romantic meal, while Harmony played a little guitar music, there was a small table with lit candles and a flower decoration on the middle of it just to give it a final touch, they were having dinner next to the river and watching how the stars reflected on the clear and peaceful river. They ate and talked a bit of things they've been doing and what they have planned, but soon came the real deal.

Let's not forget he also went with Handy for a favor, but what was it?

"So, Smurfette, whaddaya think about everything?"

"It's the most wonderful thing you could've ever done for me, I love it"

"I think you'll love this more…"

He soon stood from his chair and headed towards Smurfette; he reached into his pocket and looked at Smurfette directly to the eyes.

"Smurfette, you made me really happy and I know you will more in my life. You're the most beautiful and incredible creature I've ever smurfed, and I wouldn't know what to do without you…"

He kneeled in front of her and took out a little thing.

"Smurfette… will you make me the luckiest smurf… in marrying me?

He showed her a golden ring that engraved 'I LOVE YOU' on top of it. It was the favor he asked Handy to make him.

Smurfette was completely taken by surprise she had tears of joy and was speechless, and so were Greedy and Harmony.

Smurfette nodded quickly, "Yes… YES I WILL MARRY YOU, HEFTY SMURF!" she jumped into his arms making him lose his balance and they both fell to the ground, they laughed and shared a passionate kiss while at it. Greedy and Harmony cheered for the future couple, but also on the bushes the rest of smurf village had been watching the whole thing and cheered for them.

Making Hefty chuckle and Smurfette blush, they both stood up and hugged while Papa Smurf smiled at them.

"_It was about time, hehehe…" _Were Papa's thoughts as he saw Hefty and Smurfette kiss once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "There gonna be a weddin'!"

The smurfs were all thrilled by the idea of a Smurfy wedding soon, they were all in Tailor's house waiting in line for a nice suit for Hefty and Smurfette's wedding, they were still planning which day it would be smurfy for them to get married, they really hoped it was soon.

Meanwhile with Smurfette, Vanity and her have been deciding how her wedding dress would be, what style it should have, how long it will be and how smurfy it would be too. They went from one option to another; some were nicer than the others.

"Oh no, no, no, Smurfette. If you want to look your best for YOUR big day you have to pick something that will really smurf Hefty's socks off!" Said Vanity while he looked from one design to the other.

"I know Vanity, but I just can't decide which one's smurfier. Oh, I just wish I could wear them all…"

With that little fraise, Vanity came up with an excellent idea; he soon gave Smurfette his opinion, "Smurfette, that's it! Why don't we combine the dresses into a whole new dress?" Smurfette liked his idea a lot; she gave a clap and squealed in joy, they both soon started to design the dress so they could take the design to Tailor later.

Meanwhile, Clumsy and Brainy were in charge of delivering the invitations to all their forest friends. They have already gone with Laconia and Woody, the fairies and pixies they got along with the most, Guardiana and Piplick too; they only ones left were Mother Nature, Father Time and Homnibus.

"Uh, Brainy, where does Homnibus live?" said Clumsy while he carried the heavy bag of invitations, while Brainy carried none.

"Don't be silly, Clumsy, everysmurf knows where Homnibus lives"

"Uh, really? 'Cause ah thought he lived over there" he said while pointed to an old cottage between some trees, making Brainy silent for a few seconds.

"Um, uh, Of course he lives there, that's where I was going all along"

"Gosh Brainy, you sure are smart" he said while he chuckled.

They went towards Homnibus small but comfortable home; they knocked with all their force so he could hear them. Soon, an old man with a long white beard and in a blue tunic answered the door, when he saw that there was no one he was about to close the door until he heard a 'Down here!' from someone, he quickly looked down to see the 2 little smurfs waving at him.

"Ah, the fellows smurfs. What can I do for you, my friends?" he said with so much kindness and tranquility.

"Uh, we're here to smurf you, uh, a letter" said Clumsy as he grabbed an invitation from the large bag and waved it in the air so Homnibus could see it.

"A letter? From Papa Smurf?"

"Not this time Mr. Homnibus. This is a wedding invitation in Smurf village" said Brainy with a smile.

"A wedding? How wonderful. And who's the lovely couple I may ask?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Homnibus sir, the invitation says it" said Clumsy having a little trouble keeping his balance with the bag.

"Very well then. Thank you, my friends"

"No problem, Mr. Homnibus. Oh, by the way, Papa Smurf says 'Hi'"

"I send him a greeting too, farewell"

Homnibus saw as the little smurfs continued their little journey as messengers for a wedding. He closed his door slowly and looked at the invitation, it was really small but he could see the writing clearly.

'_Dear Homnibus,_

_You have been invited to assist the wedding of Smurfette and Hefty Smurf; the wedding will take place next month at 9 O'clock in the morning at Smurf village._

_There will be a celebration after the ceremony and lots of activities for all. _

_We really hope you assist and share this joy with us and other guests._

_Yours truly,_

_Papa Smurf, Smurfette & Hefty.'_

Homnibus finished reading and felt so grateful to be invited to such a wonderful little celebration, but it was also something that really surprised him in a good way, it had been the first time he had been invited to a wedding. He felt good to see that 2 smurfs want to live the rest of their long lives together, and, without thinking twice, he would gladly assist the wedding.

Back with Brainy and Clumsy, they gave the invitation to Father Time and Homnibus, now the last one after a long and hard day was Mother Nature, luckly her house was really close now. They walked slowly but they arrived, as soon as they got to the front door, Clumsy collapsed in the floor from exhaustion, he waved a hand in front of his face to give himself air.

Brainy knocked on Mother Nature's door and waited for her to answer, she sometimes took time but he didn't mind and neither did Clumsy. Until she finally answered the door.

"Yes… Oh! Hello there, little smurfs. What can I do for you?" she said with all kindness.

"Hi Mother Nature, we came to smurf you an invitation!" said Brainy with an invitation in his hand.

"Oh how delightful! And what is it about?"

"The invitation will say it all" he said winking his eye.

"Oh goody, I love surprises! Thank you, little smurfs, bye bye."

"G' bye Mother Nature" waved Clumsy while chuckling, until Brainy finally helped him with the bag.

When the smurfs left Mother Nature read the invitation too, she was so happy and surprised as Homnibus when she saw who the lucky couple was, she just couldn't wait for the month to end, she was already starting to pick a nice outfit to wear at the wedding, along with a good tiara and shoes.

The 2 smurfs finally returned to the village with an empty bag with them. Papa Smurf came up to them and saw that all the invitations were delivered right on time and that his little smurfs came back safe and sound.

"Good job, Brainy and Clumsy" said the Papa Smurf.

"No problem, Papa Smurf. Oh, also, Homnibus says 'Hi' too" said Brainy.

"Hehehe, thank you, Brainy"

Back with Smurfette and Vanity, they finally came up with a good design for her dress, it was simple but really beautiful, they gave it to Tailor as fast as they could and asked him if he would have it done before the month ended, because he had a really tight schedule in doing the smurfs wedding suits too.

"Can you smurf it before my wedding, Tailor?" Smurfette asked with a little worry.

"I'd take a while making yours and the other suits too…"

Smurfette was a little sad, because if she couldn't have that suit, then she'd have to wear a simple dress she had in her closet.

"But…" She heard Tailor once more and got a little more hope.

"Since you're the bride, your suit goes first" he said while receiving the sketch of the dress.

"Oh Tailor, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted while giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"It's my pleasure, also because you deserve it and it's your big day along with Hefty"

Smurfette and Vanity left Tailor's place and walked in the village, "Oh Smurfette, you'll look so smurfy with that outfit on, I hope Painter's thinking on smurfing a painting of the whole wedding!" he said while hugging his mirror.

"Yes Vanity, I really hope that Hefty likes it too. I wonder what he'll use in the wedding." She said while she put a finger on her lips and looked up.

"I think he'll smurf you a surprise just like he's done every day now."

"I think, but I think I'll smurf him a bigger surprise with the dress, don't you think?"

"I don't think, I know" he added while looking at himself in his mirror.

Meanwhile, Hefty was being measured for his groom suit. He couldn't believe that in a month, he would be married the only and most Smurfette he's ever seen, but he was brought back from his thoughts by an accidental prick on his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Hefty, but you were moving a bit"

"It's ok, Tailor. Just thinking about next month"

"Don't be so worried Hefty, you'll see, it'll be the smurfiest day of your 100 years of life"

"…I know you're right, Tailor"

He gave a little smile and looked outside the window and saw Smurfette laughing with Vanity about something, but now, he couldn't wait even more for next month for their best day ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Something's wrong"

It's been 3 weeks and the wedding is less than a week away, things were starting to get a little agitated for Smurfette, it wasn't their wedding yet and they she was nervous as ever, thinking what if something goes wrong? What if they're not happy together? What if something bad happens in the wedding? What if he has second thoughts about the whole thing? Tons of thoughts came to them at the same time, making it hard to concentrate on anything.

While with Hefty, he was having a few friends over at his place to talk about the decorations and the food they'd serve. Handy was preparing the seats and tables, while Greedy was thinking of the food they'd have, Farmer had gathered tons of different flowers from his garden last week to put as decorations for each table. It was good to see that each smurf was cooperating in their way, even better when he also saw that more smurfs were volunteering to help out too, which made Hefty a little more calm, but only a little.

"Gee guys; I'm a startin' to the get anxious for the wedding! I really want it to be Thursday now!" he said with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you're handling everything so smurfy, Hefty. I hope Smurfette is too" said Handy giving Hefty a good pat in the back.

"I think she is"

Back with Smurfette, she was in her house walking in circles about the Big Day coming, she never knew it would be so hard to go through this, she had the urge of going to Hefty for help, and so she did. She stuck her head out the window and called Hefty to come a bit to her house. But Hefty, when it's about Smurfette, he went as fast as he could to see what the problem with her was.

"Smurfette, what's the problem?" he said panting a bit.

"Oh Hefty, I can't stand it anymore, I'm really nervous about the wedding!" she said, than burying her face on his chest.

"Nervous? But why?" he said hugging her.

"I'm afraid about the things that might go wrong between us. What is we're not happy? Or something worse?" She lifted her head to see Hefty's face, who was just giving her a warm smile.

"Smurfette let me ask you something. Why are we getting married?"

She just looked at him, confused at what he was getting to with his question, and just stood straight and looked directly at his eyes.

"Well… because we love each other, you're really nice and a complete gentlesmurf, you understand me in everything and because you always make me feel warm inside… and because I love you."

"So where's the problem?"

She was completely caught in surprise; he made her see the bright side of the situation. He always knew how to cheer her up .It was like his talent. She soon turned her frown into a smile and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, letting him know that he made her feel so much better now.

"Oh Hefty, you always know how to make me feel smurfy again. That's one of the reasons I love you"

"Mine's because you always make me feel lucky when I'm with you"

They hugged and cuddled a bit, while the smurflings were peeking through the window wanting to see what happened, they saw the love scene and the 3 boy's yucked at the moment while Sassette was sighing about the lovey dovey scene. "I wonder if someone will ever ask me to get married" said Sassette looking at the smurflings.

"Better keep dreaming about that, Sassette" said Slouchy while he used his hat cover his eyes.

"Humph!"

The day passed slowly and happily, the smurfs were doing a few more chores and leave everything prepared before they went to sleep. Papa Smurf went to tuck each smurfling in their bed and give a 'good night' to each.

The night was silent and peaceful, some crickets were singing and some owls were whoing. The smurf was busy in their dream. Greedy was dreaming of being on the world's biggest smurfberry shortcake (ironic), Harmony was dreaming about being in a concert and playing his trumpet to his beloved fans. So on and so on, each one in their business.

Hefty also had pleasant dreams, while Smurfette had her own 'special' one. She was tossing and turning a bit at night, she was dreaming that she was in a field skipping under the blue sky with a bright sun. Until she heard someone call her name, quickly turning, it was Hefty with his arms open for her. She got a big smile on her face and went running to him. It was all sunshine and peace, until she finally reached Hefty, but they were soon lifted by 2 wrinkly and horrible hands, it was Gargamel who captured them, he was laughing evilly by the joy of finally getting his hand on Smurfs, he looked directly at Smurfette and gave her an evil smile.

Hefty was trying to get free but it was useless, but for his bad luck, Gargamel squeezed him and he vanished into thin air. Smurfette stayed wide eyed and with tears yelling out Hefty's name.

"_HEFTY! HEFTY! NO!" _

"_Forget it, Smurfette! He's gone and now no one will be able to protect you!"_ laughed Gargamel gripping more on Smurfette.

"_NOW, YOU AND YOUR CHILD ARE MINE! —"_ Before she could see the rest, she woke up from her horrible nightmare.

She had tears in her eyes and she was panting from the fear she felt, she clutched her head and cried silently, but something made her stop all of a sudden. Was it a dream or a vision? Better yet, what did he mean by my child?

She thought of it a bit, but the thought soon got away from the goose bumps she felt, she quickly got up and got dressed for a new day, she was still considering in telling her fiancé about the terrible but meaningful dream she had, but she put all her heart in that she hoped that dream was only that, a dream.

She went to eat some breakfast with the other Smurfs, some were already there but most of them were still asleep, Hefty was one of the first smurfs to wake up along with Handy, they were both talking to each other at the table also enjoying themselves with some pancakes with smurfberry jelly. Soon, Hefty spotted Smurfette and waved at her to sit next to him as he patted the spot he wanted Smurfette to sit in. She went slowly and with a fake smile so he wouldn't notice she wasn't in a good or happy mood.

"Hi Smurfette, you have good night sleep" he asked and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hm? Huh? Oh yes, I did" she said a little distracted but trying her best to not make it noticeable.

"I gotta be smurfing now, Hefty. So much work to do at the shop, see ya later!" he waved at both of them and left.

Soon Hefty and Smurfette along with a few other smurfs were at the table, Hefty was taking spoon full's of his pancakes, but Smurfette was just pushing the little piece she cut from one side to another. Hefty knew something was wrong and he put his spoon down and took Smurfette's hand gently.

"Smurfette, is something wrong?"

"…"

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"… I had a horrible dream"

"About what?"

"…I was running in a field and then when I was with you, Gargamel appeared and… I think… he killed you…" she started to cry at the point, remembering the dream perfectly. Hefty was a little surprised but he saw that she was scared and feeling insecure about it.

"Don't cry, it was only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you" He hugged her for comfort and cried silently into his chest. But for some reason, she didn't wanna tell him about the last part of her dream, maybe it's not as necessary or important as that part. She looked up at Hefty, seeing he was giving her a tender smile, to add more, he gave a little kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be there for you, and you can never doubt that…"

"Hefty… what if it's not just a dream? What if it was a vision or something?"

"Well then, if it is, we'll be prepared"

"Oh Hefty" she gave him a hug and cuddled him.

They soon broke the hug and continued to have a peaceful and lovely breakfast the 2 of them. He sometimes would say something funny to make Smurfette giggle or smile to get her mind off that terrible dream. Finishing breakfast, they headed to the village square so they could get their chore assigned by Papa. Receiving their chore, all smurfs headed in different directions and started another hard working day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "I do"

Finally, the Big Day arrived. It was the day of the wedding. Hefty and Smurfette were up before dawn starting to get ready for everything, Papa smurf also joined to help them out with anything they needed. Right now, all smurfs were getting their best (and only) suits for this special occasion. Smurfette was trying on her new wedding dress while Sassette was helping her with the tiara and the bouquet, in the meantime, Hefty was putting on his tux and some smurfs were helping him out too, Handy put on his bowtie and Vanity was fixing his corsage, the nerves were starting to gather up again, because this time, it was a big decision and a big step for him and Smurfette. But they both knew, while they loved each other, there shouldn't any reason to worry.

All the smurfs were starting to gather in the village square to await the bride and groom, the other guests were starting to arrive. Mother Nature came in a white and pink sleeveless dress, Homnibus came with a light blue tux with a black bowtie and Father Time came in a Black cloak with Yellow edges, while the other pixies and fairies came in other fancy clothing.

Hefty soon came out and saw how his fellow smurfs did a good job with decorations; everything was white, yellow and pink. He saw the other smurfs standing on the sides of the altar where Papa Smurf was standing patiently and happy about this moment. When Hefty finally arrived he stood next to 3 smurfs by his side: Handy was his best man, Vanity and Jokey too, he stood patiently on the altar waiting for his fiancée to come out, Papa Smurf put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hefty, as your Papa Smurf, I have to say that I'm very proud of you. You're doing something you decided on your own and you're going to accomplish things without my help, that's a big step for you, well done" said Papa smurf giving his best wishes to Hefty.

Hefty felt so happy about what Papa Smurf thought of him he was about to let a little tear come out but he blinked it away. "Thank you so much, Papa Smurf. Thank you very much for all this, also the other smurfs, who did a smurfy job with the decorations" he said wiping another tear from his face of the joy he had.

Papa Smurf gave him a quick hug and a 'best wishes' to him and his new bride, who would come out shortly.

Back with Smurfette, she was waiting for Harmony and other smurfs to play the 'wedding march', that being her queue to come out, but there was nothing. She also saw all her friends outside waiting for her to come out; Sassette was inside waiting with her so she wouldn't feel lonely, she was wearing a little pink dress with flowers on the bottom.

"Smurfette, you ok?" she asked looking at Smurfette a little troubled.

"No, Sassette, I'm ok" she replied with a smile.

"This is so smurfy, you0re getting married! I hope you and Hefty are happy together" she gave Smurfette a hug to show her happiness towards her.

"Oh thank you, dear" she returned the hug but she soon heard the theme starting to play and quickly reacted.

"Let's do this" she said to Sassette as they held hands before they went out.

The song was starting and Hefty started to look towards Smurfette's house to see if she was coming now or not, the door opened slowly revealing a beautiful blonde Smurfette with a long and wonderful dress, Sassette was the flower girl and let some petals drop on the long carpet where Smurfette was passing, while Slouchy and Snappy were holding the back side of the dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Smurfette was seeing the rest of the smurfs; they were giving her thumbs up, while Vanity was wiping some tears of his face and blowing nose of joy, also in the back area, Grouchy was drying off his tears too.

She finally arrived to the altar where Hefty had waited patiently and anxiously. Papa Smurf raised a hand to let the orchestra know to stop playing for a bit.

"…My dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to unite these smurfs in smurfy matrimony. And now, we shall begin." Papa Smurf looked at Hefty. "Hefty, you may smurf your vows"

Hefty looked directly at his wife-to-be and began his vows. "I, Hefty Smurf, take you, Smurfette, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

Papa Smurf then looked at Smurfette and addressed her to say her vows too. "I, Smurfette, take you, Hefty Smurf, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" she said trying not to let tears of joy come out.

Then, Papa Smurf made the ring bearer to come with the rings, it was Nat, he came walking to the altar with the rings on a little pillow, one was the ring that Hefty gave Smurfette while the other was a new ring for Hefty. They both took a ring and placed in the finger of each other. They held hands and looked directly at each other, as if they saw something beautiful in their eyes every time they looked at them. Papa Smurf looked at both of them and thought it was time to get things settled between them.

"Well now, I now pronounce you, Smurf and wife! You may kiss the bride"

Finishing that sentence, Hefty lifted the veil covering her face and they both shared a passionate kiss, all smurfs and guests cheered for them, throwing a few grains of rice and flower petals, the smurflings jumped and cheered for the new and only married couple in the village.

Papa couldn't but wipe some tears off his elderly face of the joy and pride he felt to one of his little Smurfs, for him, it all happened to quick, like it would be for any parent.

One day he was changing his diapers, and the next thing he knew, he was a grown smurf and getting married with his one true love. But for his luck, normally married couples leave to live in a new city or village, but since there's no other smurf village, they would stay here but have a house for the 2 of them.

They waved at their friends and started to run down the red carpet towards a little carriage that was pulled by Puppy, they got on it but before they could leave, Smurfette through the bouquet, which little Sassette caught.

"You were saying?" teased Sassette to the smurflings who thought she would never get married one day.

They left in their carriage to a Honey Moon Hefty had just for the 2 of them; he told Papa Smurf that they won't be back in 3 days. He had a special place for Smurfette.

When the party continued, Brainy went with Papa Smurf for a question he had that he had in his mind a bit.

"Papa Smurf, may I ask you something?"

"Why certainly Brainy, what is it?"

"Well I've been wondering, what will they both do after they're married?"

"That will be up to them now, Brainy. We can't interfere in those situations much."

"I see, thanks, Papa Smurf. I wonder where Hefty and Smurfette are now"

"I think they're in a really smurfy place right now"

And as it seems Papa Smurf was right, the newlyweds were on another part of the forest, one that they didn't know much about; Hefty discovered this place when he was flying with Feathers one day, thinking it could be a good place for a Honey Moon. They silently and grabbed by the hand and Smurfette rested her head on his shoulder, they gazed at the big full moon in front of them and thought it was also a romantic touch for their first night as husband and wife.

"Hefty… I love you so much…" she said as she closed her eyes and leaned more on Hefty.

"I feel the same way, Smurfette, 10 times more…" he said as he gave her a cuddle and a kiss on the head, making her slightly blush.

"I bet we'll have a lot of new things in our lives that will make it even smurfier for us and the village"

"I think so too"

They both soon fell asleep in the position they were not caring about anything, only each other at this moment

They would think of a few activities for tomorrow in their Honey Moon, it would be romantic and fun for her he thought to himself, but he also had something in mind, it was kinda an urge he had all of a sudden, but he could tell her tomorrow when she has more energy, right now, they both needed a rest from a big and busy day they waited and had finally.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Back at home"

Hefty and Smurfette soon came back from their Honey Moon with a big smile from coming back home after 3 days, they went slowly and calmly. They didn't mind if they took more time in returning, because they were a little busy sharing millions of kisses between them also some cuddles. They were really happy of finally getting married and being an official couple, they'd tell the other smurfs about their Honey Moon as soon as they get there.

They finally recognized some bushes and trees seeing that they're near the village. After a few turns and ways, they saw the little village with smurfs waiting with happy faces for them, Clumsy saw them and shouted to the other smurfs that they're here, making the others cheer for their return.

"Hi guys!" said Hefty getting out of the carriage and helping Smurfette out too.

"So how'd it go, Hefty?" said Handy giving him a welcome hug.

"It was so smurfy and romantic!" said Smurfette letting out a sigh.

"It's good to see you two came back safe and sound, my little married couple" said Papa Smurf arriving to greet them.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf" said Hefty.

"Oh, by the way. I got a surprise for you two" said Handy with a big smile on his face.

He headed to the crowd of Smurfs; the crowd soon took a few steps back revealing a huge thing under a blanket. The little couple stood a little confused of what it was, Handy was sometimes full of surprises and he always knew how to leave them with their mouths open, so, Handy grabbed the edge of the giant blanket and looked the crowd.

"Smurfs, Papa, Hefty and Smurfette… I give you my wedding gift, it took us a bit of work to smurf it but it was worth every piece"

He soon pulled the blanket with some help of other smurfs and revealed a big brown and cream colored house; it was the perfect size for the two of them. It had 2 windows with colorful flowers on them, a little wooden door with a sign in the shape of a heart on it saying 'Hefty & Smurfette', and on the top of the house there was a little window in the shape of a heart to show the love they have. Hefty and Smurfette gasped at the gift and were completely speechless.

"Say 'hello' to your new home" he said while he got close to them.

"…Handy… I don't know how to thank you for this you've smurfed for us, it's the best thing someone has ever done for us"

"You're so sweet, Handy. It was so nice of you and the others to smurf such a wonderful house." said Smurfette giving him a hug.

"It was no problem, you guys deserve the best and here's the first step for it, I really hope you feel smurfy in your new home, and don't worry, all your stuff is there."

They gave a 'thank you' to all who cooperated on making their house, to make a good entrance, Hefty picked up Smurfette in a bridal style and kicked the door so they could get in. All the smurfs clapped and cheered for them (they cheer a lot don't they?). Hefty and Smurfette saw the house from inside, it was like their own houses, but mixed up together in a good way, but there was a difference in it, there was a little picture on the wall, it had some flowers knitted on the bottom and top with a phrase saying 'Home smurfy Home', making Smurfette really touched and cuddle up to Hefty for their new gift and touch.

The day turned to night and all the smurfs were saying good night to each other, until they finally went to sleep. But Hefty and Smurfette were still getting ready for bed; Smurfette was reading a book she had while Hefty was putting on his night gown.

"So, honey. You like this new house?" said Hefty fixing his gown.

"I don't like it, I love it" she said slightly looking up to see her husband with a smile.

"That's good enough for me; I really owe Handy for this"

"We'll see if we can make him a smurfy little gift for all he's done for us, the same thing I have to smurf with Vanity, he's done so much for me" she said hugging the book she had.

"Yeah, we'll think of something in the morning. But now, let's have a 'relaxing' sleep"

Hefty got in bed very close to Smurfette; he also grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose on her cheek making her giggle. "Hehe stop it, Hefty" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hefty looked at her long blonde hair shine on the beams of light the moon gave out, she looked absolutely gorgeous at night, he couldn't resist in giving her a kiss in the lips which he enjoyed and so did she, they shared a few more kisses while Hefty passed his hand through her hair. Smurfette all of a sudden stopped and looked at Hefty with sad eyes.

"Smurfette, what's wrong?"

"…Hefty… I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"It's just that… don't you want… more company?"

"Company? How?"

"You know… company… another 'little' presence here"

"… What do ya mean?" he asked a little confused at where she was going with this.

"I really don't know, I just have this urge to have... the pitter patter of 'little' feet in the house"

"…So… you mean…!"

She gave a little nod and grabbed his shoulders softly. "Yes… I wanna have a… baby…"

When Smurfette said those words, it made Hefty freeze completely. A baby? So soon? He didn't know what to say, he also didn't have to say something negative, it would upset her a lot, but it also caught him in surprise, he only knew that a baby smurf could arrive in a blue moon as Papa Smurf said once.

"…A-a-a-a… baby? So quick?"

"Well not really, we've known each other for a very long time, so it really wouldn't be 'so quick' about this. But I do ask myself another thing…"

He quickly put all his attention on her again. "How WOULD we have a baby? Don't they come in a blue moon? Or does this situation make a difference?"

"Well… I guess you have a point there. Tell you what, tomorrow morning we'll go to Papa Smurf and ask him how this works, ok?"

"Sounds ok"

"Good" he gave Smurfette a rub on her cheek and gave her a 'good night' kiss and went to sleep. Smurfette also went to sleep but not a relaxing sleep, she spent a few hours thinking about what she told him, she really hoped it didn't make him uncomfortable, but they'd have to wait until tomorrow.

The next morning, they both got up and went to Papa Smurf's house; he was already awake and working on a new potion, he soon heard a knock on the door which made him put down his chemicals and his book down to answer. Arriving, he saw Hefty and Smurfette were at his door, he greeted them and as they did too and asked them to come in. As soon as they were in they took a seat and told him everything about having a baby, Papa Smurf stayed a little quiet and thoughtful about what to do about this situation.

"So, Papa Smurf. Is it possible?" asked Smurfette a little nervous.

"Well, Smurfette. I really wouldn't know how to answer this question. It's always been that a smurf is 'born' in every blue moon, like it's been for generations."

Smurfette was a little sad about that answer, but Papa Smurf wasn't finished yet.

"But I think there's someone that can help you with this though."

They both looked at Papa Smurf while grabbing their hands as they waited to hear who could help them solve this.

"I think the person who can help you with this is Mother Nature, she might have all the answers you need"

"Really? Thanks, Papa Smurf!" said Hefty getting up from his seat with Smurfette.

They headed towards Mother Nature's house to see what she can help them with. They arrived shortly to the big natural house, Hefty, being as strong as he is, knocked hard enough on the door so she could here that there's someone at the door. They heard a 'coming' from the other side, also some footsteps. Soon, Mother Nature opened the door and looked a bit at her surroundings to see who it was, until Hefty yelled a 'down here' to get her attention. She quickly looked down and saw the couple at her door step waving at her.

"Oh, Smurfette, Hefty. What a surprise!" she said with a smile.

"Hi, Mother Nature. We need to ask you something important" said Hefty

"Why certainly, come in, my friends" They soon went inside Mother's house to talk about the doubt they had. After half an hour of explaining what they wanted, she came out with her answer.

"Well, my little friends, you can have a child"

"We can?" said Smurfette and Hefty together.

"Of course. You see, when a male and female love each other this usually happens, they want to have decedents. I know that a smurf is brought to the village whenever a blue moon comes, but that doesn't mean it will happen with you two too. You can have a child whenever you want, there's no rule or law of nature for that"

They were so relieved for her answer, they could have a baby. It was a real joy for them. Smurfette squealed in delight and Hefty smiled about it. "Oh Mother Nature it's so smurfy! We can have a baby! But how do we have one?" she asked innocently with a cute face.

"That, my little friends will be something you two will discover on your own, I think you will at night" she added a little uncomfortable about saying to them who had no idea how it happened.

"Oh ok. Well, thank you so much Mother Nature. You've been a great help to us." Said Hefty

"It's no trouble at all, little smurfs"

They soon left Mother Nature's and headed back to the village to find out 'how babies arrive'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Time to get to work on this"

They both went back to the village wondering how will they discover the way to have a baby, they pondered and pondered about it but nothing came to them, when they least expected it they already arrived to the village.

They entered and all the smurfs were in their chores, they headed to Papa's house to tell him about Mother Nature's words, he was a little amazed and kinda excited about the idea of Hefty and Smurfette starting their own family, but they also told Papa Smurf about how it could happen, even Papa Smurf himself didn't know what to tell them, he only knew the 'natural' way Smurfs were born, but he wished them 'good luck' anyways.

They headed back to their house, Hefty had to leave to help out around the village and Smurfette stayed home watering her flowers, but all day their minds were stuck on that question, not even focusing on what they should do.

"Hey, Hefty. You there? Hello?"

Hefty quickly woke up from his thoughts by Handy, who was snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Uh, yeah, Handy?" was the only thing he said.

"Hefty, you've been in the same position and with the same stack of logs for 2 hours. What's smurfing through your mind?"

"It just that, we smurfed to Mother Nature's to ask her something that really left us thinkin'"

"What was it?"

"Uhhhh, I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Oh, uh. Ok then"

He really wanted to tell his best bud about the whole baby thing but he felt a little uncomfortable but also a bit guilty, Handy had done so much for them and he can't trust him with a situation, but he wasn't sure if he'd understand it, plus, he had to find a way to pay him back for all the gifts and favors he's done.

"_I'll smurf ya a great big present soon, pal. Just wait and see"_

Back with Smurfette, she didn't do much either, the smurflings were helping her water her plants and take out all the weeds they found. Soon Sassette saw her mood and got close to her to see if she was okay or simply day dreaming.

"Smurfette? What's smurfing?" she asked innocently as she poked her arm.

"Huh? Uh, Sassette. What is it?"

"You weren't moving for a long time, what are ya thinkin'?"

"Oh nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Em, is there anything more to smurf around the garden?"

"Nope, we finished everything"

"That's good to see, let's see what else we have to do"

Smurfette tried her best to get her mind off the baby situation, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

It was a very long day for the married smurfs, they both were home trying to solve this mystery, Hefty was walking in circles with his hand on his chin trying to figure it out, while Smurfette was sitting on a chair looking at the ceiling trying to find an answer too . But back with Mother Nature she had plans of her own, she knew the smurfs would never understand or figure out about how to… have a baby, but she decided to give them a little hint with her spring wand. She lifted it in the air and gave it a few spins and said her chant.

"_Magic Spring wand,_

_Mighty and powerful, I make you stand_

_Please give the little smurfs a hand!" _

The wand glowed and popped out a few sparkles from the spell she cast, it would be a great help for the smurfs were her thoughts.

Back at the village, Hefty was carrying more logs for the dam, but all of a sudden a glow came out of his body making him freak out a bit and drop the logs he had. But the glow soon went away and he was normal again, he thought that maybe the heat was getting to his head; he picked up all the logs and continued walking towards the dam.

With Smurfette, she was picking a few flowers for her garden and looked at them a little disappointed, but soon the same glow covered her body making her scream in fear, but just like Hefty it went away shortly, she stared at her hands for a while waiting to see if something else happened, but after a while of waiting it seemed it was only a glow, she just thought she was seeing things now. And after a few more flower picking, she headed back to the village confused and depressed at the same time.

Night came quick and the smurfs finished another hardworking day, Hefty gave a 'smurf ya tomorrow' wave and headed back home, the same thing with Smurfette. The smurfy little couple was getting ready to go to sleep and rest their little blue bodies, but before anything happened, Hefty asked Smurfette something.

"Hey, Smurfette. The craziest thing happened to me today. I was working on the dam and all of a sudden a big glow smurfed from me!"

"Really? It happened with me too"

"Really? What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but I hope it wasn't something bad"

"…"

"…Hefty?"

Hefty then kept looking at Smurfette with passionate eyes, he was scanning her whole body and it looked even better with her long hair. He slowly got closer to her and hugged her tightly, feeling her shoulders and hips.

"…You look so… beautiful all of a sudden… I… feel like I need to be closer to you now…"

"H-H-H-Hefty…"

Then Smurfette was starting to get the same feeling to, she hugged him back and rubbed some of his muscles that made her moan a bit. Soon, they kissed and caressed each other; they closed their eyes to make the effect bigger, and then, Hefty passed his hand through her hair making her moan one more time. She rubbed her hands on his back making him feel more passionate about the situation. Before they knew it, they fell on their bed and had a little 'them' moment in the night.

With Mother Nature she was giving the fireflies their light and had a feeling 'something' activated, she gave a smile and giggled at the feeling, but all she said was "I think they're getting started at it" she then went back her doings.

The night passed slow and… tiresome… Smurfette woke up with her head on Hefty's chest and he had his arm around her body, they were quite comfortable, she looked at Hefty and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him chuckle and wake up in a 'very' good mood.

"Good morning, tiger"

"Good morning to you too, my rose"

They gave each other a good morning kiss and stretched a bit, but when their memories kicked in, they didn't remember anything from last night, it was like if somebody wiped out their memories. They soon had a doubtful face and tried their best to remember last night's events.

"What happened last night, Hefty?"

"I don't really remember, it all happened… so… weirdly"

"Yeah, all I remember was changing so we can go to sleep and… nothing else"

"Well, don't worry; I don't think it'll affect us in anything"

So they started another day started, not giving importance to their 'special' night last night. They came out and headed towards the mushroom where Papa Smurf always gives the chores for each smurf, but before they could reach the place, Handy went directly towards Hefty and Smurfette.

"Hey guys! Good morning"

"Morning Handy" they both said

"Hey, didn't you guy's smurf a strange sounds last night?"

"Strange sounds?"

"Yeah, it was kinda loud; also something we've never smurfed before"

The couple stayed froze when they heard what he said; they had a good idea of who was making those noises. They didn't wanna make the others uncomfortable by telling them the source of those noises and acted like if they didn't know anything about it.

"Noises? I didn't hear anything. I must've been really tired"

"Uh yeah. Me too"

"Wow, really? Well, I'll see if Papa smurf can find out what it was, well let's go to the village square then"

The 3 hurried towards the square to hear Papa's announcements and chores for today, they all had their chores assigned and started another day in the smurf village.

Harmony was helping Vanity, Dreamy, Jokey and Clumsy with cleaning the well, Hefty was helping Grouchy, Handy, Greedy and Tracker with cleaning up duty. And so on, everyone had work to do, but the smurflings were playing as usual, nothing really changed in the village, all but something that would arrive to them sooner or later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "It's a dream come true"

It had been 2 weeks since Hefty and Smurfette's special night and the days were really boring, nothing interesting happened this time. Chores, chores and more chores, nothing really changed, Smurfette was helping out by gathering some water from the well, she was pulling the rope to make the bucket come up with the heavy water, when the bucket came up, she grabbed it and grunted a bit of how it weighted, but suddenly when she looked at the water making little waves, it gave her a nausea wave, making her cover her mouth and shut her eyes of the gross feeling she felt. She then put down the bucket and felt better again, it was kinda odd. She didn't eat anything bad to feel that.

"Maybe I didn't eat much like I should've" She said to herself and lifted the bucket again without looking at it this time.

When she arrived at the crop fields, she gave the bucket to Farmer so he can use it to water his crops for healthy growth. "My, thank you, Smurfette, you've been of mighty good help here"

"No problem, Farmer. Sorry I took so long, I had a really strange feeling all of a sudden"

"Oh really now? What was it?"

"Well, all of a sudden I felt really nauseas"

"Nauseas? Didn't you eat something bad?"

"No, I just had some smurfberry pancakes and that's it"

"Hm, if you keep having this feeling, feel free to tell me and take brake. Sound smurfy to you?"

"Oh yes I will, thank you Farmer"

And so, they continued working on the crops all morning. When she was done, she went to help out Brainy and Greedy with cleaning Papa's lab. The 3 of them were humming the 'La la' song while polishing some glasses and cups, then Smurfette was sweeping the floor and had another strange feeling, she felt a sudden hunger feeling, it made her feel weird because she just ate, she couldn't be hungry again, could she? She stopped sweeping a bit and looked at Papa's table for a few minutes, until Brainy noticed her.

"Smurfette, the floor will be clean if you stay like that all day"

"…"

"Are you going to sweep or admire Papa Smurfs table some more?"

"… I… feel… something"

"…Feel? What do you feel?"

"Something… strange…"

"Strange? You feel sick?"

"No, no… it's like a… hunger"

"Wow, me too" said Greedy rubbing his stomach.

"Hunger? You mean all this is because you're hungry? Don't scare me like that, Smurfette, I thought it was something important"

"It's not just a hunger! It's a really weird one!"

"Oh really? How?"

"…I want sarsaparilla with peanuts…"

"What? We can't hear you" said Brainy putting a hand on his ear.

"I WANT SARSAPARILLA AND PEANUTS!"

Greedy and Brainy stayed wide eyed and silent, it was really strange what she requested, it was weird even for Greedy. Brainy just stood with his mouth open and a really clueless face, he scratched his head and looked at Greedy who was just as lost as he was.

"…You wanna eat that? B-b-but why?"

"I don't know, I just want some"

After that little scene, the whole clean up was silent, they sometimes asked each other a few things or looked at each other but nothing else. They spend the rest of the day on their duties and soon went back home. Soon, she reunited with Hefty and gave him a kiss on the lips and headed back home, but Hefty had plans of his own too, he had been making Handy, Greedy, Harmony and Tailor's gifts but they were still in process, Smurfette already knew about it, she helped out too but only this time she couldn't, but she was also making something special for Vanity which she knew would really make him flip.

When they went home, she sat on her chair and put a hand on her forehead letting out a little sigh and exhaustion and of horrible feelings, Hefty was lifting some of his barbells and soon glanced a little at Smurfette when he heard her sigh, he saw her tired face and put down his barbell gently. He went towards her and sat down next to her putting his hand on hers.

"Hey, hun. You ok?"

"I don't know, I've felt really strange today"

"Strange? Are you sick?"

"I don't really know. I've had really strange feelings. First, I felt really nauseas when I was helping Farmer with the crops. Second, I had a strange craving for sarsaparilla and peanuts, and third, I got mad easily at Brainy"

"Who doesn't?"

"But only this time, I got even easier"

"Ok, now that's new. You know what; I think we should go with Papa Smurf right now since there's still a little daylight outside"

"You're right; I think he can help us… I hope"

They headed to Papa Smurf's house to tell him about the strange situations his wife had been feeling today. When they told Papa Smurf everything, he stayed a little confused, he never heard of those types of symptoms before.

"Now that's something strange. But you don't feel sick do you, Smurfette?"

"No, just the nausea is all"

"Hm… you 2 better go with Mother Nature about this. She might help you"

"Yes, Papa Smurf" They both said.

They soon arrived to Mother Nature's for some answers; they really hoped it wasn't something serious happening to her. When they told Mother Nature about her symptoms, she just stayed quiet for a bit and soon started to giggle and clap a few times repeating 'Wonderful' over and over, which got Hefty and Smurfette really confused.

"Umm, is this something to be happy about?"

"WHY OF COURSE IT IS, MY LITTLE SMURFS!" She shouted with happiness making the little couple jump a bit.

"But why?" asked Smurfette.

"My dear little friends… you're going to be parents…"

Hefty and Smurfette stayed wide eyed and with their mouths a little open, Smurfette started to smile a bit and Hefty looked at her.

"Y-y-you mean…" stuttered Smurfette.

"Smurfette, my dear. You're going to have a baby!"

Smurfette smiled completely and squealed in delight and let out tears of joy, Hefty also laughed while he carried and spinned her in the air, they were both really happy about the news; they were finally going to be parents.

"Oh Mother Nature. THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She said hugging Hefty

"But where's the baby?" said Hefty looking around.

"The little one's here" said Mother Nature

"…where?" asked Hefty

"Right here, my friend" said Mother Nature as she pointed to Smurfette's stomach.

"Here?" asked Smurfette a little confused looking at her stomach.

"Yes, my dear. That's where the baby develops. It will arrive in 9 months"

"…How does it do it?"

Mother Nature started to explain how the whole process of a pregnancy was, how to eat, what type of activities to do, what she should and shouldn't feel or do in these months. It was a hard test for her, but she was willing to do anything for a little being inside her. After the entire lesson, Hefty and Smurfette thanked Mother Nature and left with a great big smile in their face and in their hearts. They're little desire of having a little will come true in 9 months, Hefty couldn't help but put a hand on Smurfette still flat stomach, he just couldn't wait to be a father.

When they arrived to the village, Hefty went running to Papa's house and kick the door open, giving Papa Smurf a surprise and a scare at first.

"Hefty Smurf! What's gotten into you?"

"PAPA SMURF! IT'S SOME REALLY SMURFY NEWS!"

"What is it to make you kick my door like that?"

"COME ON! AND BRING THE OTHER SMURFS TOO!"

He yelled out in glee and went jumping and cheering while he ran back to Smurfette who was waiting for him on the entrance to the village.

All the Smurfs soon gathered in the spot where Hefty and Smurfette were, they were a little confused about why Hefty and Smurfette were so happy and whispering things to each other. When Papa Smurf arrived he got in front of the multitude of smurfs and waited to hear the news about his little hyper Smurf.

"Well Hefty. What's making you act like this?"

*chuckle* "Well, Papa Smurf. Me and Smurfette bring the biggest and smurfiest news in the world!"

They all wanted to hear the news that made them so happy, some were getting impatient and some were getting excited about what it was. Soon, Hefty and Smurfette held hands and looked at the crowd.

"I… We… ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Yelled out Hefty hugging Smurfette making her laugh of joy.

Papa Smurf was speechless; he didn't move an inch, until he finally spoke to the couple.

"…Smurfette… is pregnant?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf! Our baby will be here in 9 months!" she said uniting hands with Hefty.

All the smurfs were like Papa at the beginning, but when Handy started to cheer, one by one they started to yell 'hooray' and 'yay', they would have a baby smurf. Hefty and Smurfette had eye contact and shared a good passionate kiss to start with waiting for their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Here's something special for you"

Smurfette started a new test in life, being a mother-to-be, and Hefty a father-to-be, also because of this situation, and what Mother Nature told them, he was now being overprotective with her and going everywhere with her so nothing would happen to her or the baby. It had been 2 more weeks and she still didn't show, but it wouldn't be soon until she did, the smurfs found it a little weird seeing a 'round' Smurfette soon, but they didn't really mind about it.

At noon, the smurfs were making a few more adjustments to the bridge and some houses, but although Smurfette wanted to help Hefty didn't let her much, he didn't want her to over work herself. But without another option she just had to stay home making a few changes in the house, just humming and hanging a few pieces of clothes.

But when she put the dresses on their hangers, she saw a box on the left corner of the closet, it had a ribbon on it and it was decorated with 3 flowers of different types of blue. She picked it up and remembered what it was. She smiled and thought it would be a good time to give it to him for being such a good friend.

"_I think it's time to pay you back for all you've smurfed for me"_

She went walking towards his house and she knew he'd be home at these hours; she knocked softly on the door and waited patiently, until he finally came and opened the door.

"Oh Smurfette, how are you?"

"Hi Vanity, I have something to give you"

"Really?"

"Yes, here. It's for all you've smurfed for me"

Vanity took the gift gently with a smile, he awed at the flowers that were on top of it and opened the box slowly. He gasped and stayed wide eyed when he saw what was inside; it was a pink hand mirror in the form of a heart and with his face on the back of it. It had golden tips and different shapes on the edges.

He was really grateful with what Smurfette made for him, and to show his appreciation, he gave her a soft and tender hug for what he did for her.

"Smurfette, this is the most smurfiest gift anyone could ever smurf me! Thank you so much. I never had a friend as close as you" he said as he broke the hug.

"It's the least I could do for a very special Smurf" she said as she grabbed his hand gently.

"I'll treasure this gift forever"

Meanwhile with Hefty, he already had the gifts for the others; he thought that it'd be good to start with Greedy, for making the food for the wedding and the date on which he worked so hard. He went to the other side of the bridge, where he was hammering some stacks.

"Hey, Greedy! Come you come here a bit?" yelled Hefty from the upper part of the bridge

"Sure thing, Hefty!" He yelled back at Hefty.

He took a while to go up but he finally arrived to where Hefty was so he could know what he wanted him for.

"What's smurfin' Hefty?"

"I got a little something for ya"

"You do? What is it?"

"Here it is"

Hefty took out a new recipe for a smurfberry and cherry roll with cream as a topping and a recipe for chocolate and vanilla cookies. It made Greedy really happy but mostly hungry, seeing these new recipes for him to try out soon, he showed a big smile to Hefty and gave him a big handshake with a chant of 'thank you' over and over. It wasn't much but he really did make Greedy happy and Hefty felt better giving him a reward for all he's done for him.

After giving Greedy his gift, he headed to Tailor's for his gift now; he was talking with him for a few minutes and then got the point of his visit. He took out a little box and opened it so Tailor could see it was a golden needle for him to use now, also with a pair of golden scissors and 2 new golden pins. Tailor stuttered a bit and thanked Hefty with all his heart, Hefty told him it wasn't much but he hoped he liked them, Tailor told Hefty that the present doesn't count, but the intention's the part that really counts. It made Hefty feel good to see now two smurfs were payed for their cooperation.

Now he went with Harmony for doing all the musical jobs for him. When he was with him and told him to hold on a sec so he could get his gift and give him a surprise as well. When Harmony saw the size he dropped his trumpet of pure amazement, it was a harp with his name engraved on the bottom, it was made of wood and had really beautiful details, Harmony was speechless but soon reacted and gave Hefty a really big hug and 'thank you' with it. Hefty only told him it was nothing but he was glad to have done this and he also thanked him for his help.

Now, the last one on the list was Handy, his best friend and in his opinion, he saved the best for last. He headed to his workshop where he was making some sketches for a new invention, he soon heard a knock on the door and said 'coming' while he walked there. He saw it was Hefty with his arms behind his back.

"Oh hi Hefty"

"Hey Handy"

"What's smurfin'?"

"Just a little surprise I have for you"

"You do?"

"Yup, Smurfette and I have been working on this for 3 weeks straight"

"Really? Oh you shouldn't have"

"We wanted to, it's the least we could do for all your help"

*chuckle* "Thanks!"

He told Handy to follow him to the woods, but they had to hurry because it would be getting dark soon. They arrived at a small lake with some flowers on the edge of it and some sand there too; Handy was a little confused of what Hefty and Smurfette had for him.

"Look over there, bud"

He pointed to a part of the lake where he saw the water start moving; when he got closer he saw the thing he loved most in the world, his one true love, Marina. She had come from her father's kingdom to see him once again. When Handy saw her beautiful face, he had his mouth open and was as steady as a rock; he didn't move an inch of the surprise he took.

"Hi Handy, it's been a while" she said as she kissed his cheek, making him react in a blush.

"H-h-hi Marina" he finally said.

Hefty got close to them and put a hand on Handy's shoulder. "We called Marina here so you have some time with her; hope you like your gift from me and Smurfette, Handy"

Handy this time didn't know how to thank Hefty; he just stood up and gave Hefty a tight hug and just whispered in his ear "Thank you so much. You're the bestest friend I could ever have". Hefty returned the hug and just told him "No prob, Handy". And with that, Handy and Marina spend the rest of the day together and enjoying the day before it got dark and she would return to her underwater home.

"Marina, I really missed you. You don't know how much I wish you could come live with me and the other Smurfs" he said as he took her hand.

"I wish the same thing, Handy. But you know how there's a big difference between our species, that's the only thing stopping us. But remember, no matter where we are, as long as we feel the love, we'll never be alone." she said as they both rested their heads on each other and enjoyed an afternoon together. When night finally came, Marina was getting ready to leave, but Handy was really sad about it.

"I must be getting back home, Handy. Remember, I'll always be happy for your visits"

"So will I, Marina"

When she was about to dive in the water, he poked her shoulder and at the instant she turned her head, he gave her a little kiss in the lips as a good bye gift. She blushed a bit and smiled at him, when she entered the water she waved at him good bye and went deeper and deeper in the water. Handy only stood there alone for a while and put a hand on his heart as a symbol of his love for her. And with that, he went back to the village.

Hefty was going back to his house and saw Handy coming back, he went to ask him how the date turned out, he said it was really smurfy and romantic but that he would miss her a lot. Hefty put a hand on his shoulder and told him to be confident and that he should have faith in seeing her again someday.

He really hoped it would be soon. That's what love makes you feel and do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Beginning a new day"

It's been 1 month since Handy's surprise, he felt happier than ever, he knew he had Marina with him wherever he was or thought. It was a really warm feeling he had and would never let go. He also knew Marina was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile with Hefty and Smurfette, it's been 2 months of their new test and it was finally starting to kick in, Smurfette started to show, it wasn't really big but just enough to notice it. Hefty sometimes would sit next to her and put a hand on her belly to see if there was any movements like Mother Nature told them, but so far no. Smurfette kept insisting to him that it would take time and shouldn't be impatient with the child.

When 2 weeks passed, Hefty had to go on a hiking trip with Papa Smurf to get some roots for his potions, but how Smurfette didn't wanna stay alone in the house, she decided to go make Greedy some company since he was alone too in the kitchen. He was preparing a big chocolate cake for his big appetite; he would also share some with Smurfette for coming to keep him company when no other smurf did since they were all busy or sleeping.

"Ok so we add some flour and some eggs here…" he said as he added the ingredients.

"It really surprises me how you can cook so many things in so little time, Greedy" she said with a giggle.

*chuckle* "When you enjoy smurfing something, you do it in the smurf of an eye" he said taking a bite out of a piece of chocolate for the cake.

"You're so funny, Greedy"

"And you're really good company, Smurfette"

"I wonder how everything's going with Hefty and Papa Smurf on the mountain."

"Oh don't worry, I bet they're ok and heading back to the village this instant"

"I hope so; I wouldn't want anything to happen to Hefty in these months"

"About the baby, right?"

"Yeah, he's been telling me how he would always be there for me and the baby no matter where he is an-!"

Smurfette didn't continue but just stopped all of a sudden. Greedy glanced at her quickly to see what was going on; he put his spoon down and went directly to her, who had her face down. He saw that her face was blank but just stood there, he put his hands on her shoulders and slightly lifted her face.

"Smurfette, what's wrong?"

"…I"

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get help?"

"No… it's something else"

"Something else?"

Smurfette gently grabbed his hand and looked up at him with tender eyes, it looked like if all her cares and worries went away all of a sudden, she let out a little sigh, leaving Greedy completely confused of her behavior, he thought that maybe it was that thing Hefty called 'Mood swing' he mentioned to him before. It could react in any way; it can either be in anger, happiness or sadness, but he had to be careful with what he says or it can be a total break down for her. The only option Greedy had left was to let Smurfette keep his hand for a while, his cake would have to wait for now.

After 30 minutes, Smurfette finally returned to be normal again, she quickly saw she had Greedy's hand and quickly let go of it, making Greedy wake up from a little nap he had while she had his sore hand now. She looked at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, Greedy. I'm so sorry!"

"Uhh, don't be. It's normal for your condition I think"

"But I made you waste your time" she said as tears started to come out of her eyes and soon started to sob a bit, making Greedy feel guilty for some reason.

"Um Sm-Sm-Smurfette don't cry. I'm not mad. I-I- I'm smurfy with it" he said as he sweated a little of nerves.

"But I caused you a big distraction from your cake"

"But the cake isn't important, really"

*sniffle* "Ok… thank you" she said as she smiled and gave Greedy a hug. Now he experimented the very first mood swing of his life. Now he had another thought in his mind.

"Um, sure Smurfette. You're welcome"

*gasp*

"Smurfette! What's wrong?"

She stayed with her mouth a little open and with wide eyes, she broke the hug and looked at her small but round belly, she put a hand on it and smiled closing her eyes to have a better sensation. Greedy looked at her closely at what she was doing now.

She then opened her eyes and grabbed Greedy's hand again, but this time she just told him something.

"Feel…"

She put his hand on her belly and he felt something no other smurf has felt, he felt the baby kick inside her stomach. He stood there with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened, he gave a little gasp when he felt another kick in his palm, but it soon turned into a small smile of feeling a little being's reflexes.

"_Wonder what surprise you'll smurf your dad when he gets home, little fella" _

It was the afternoon and Hefty and Papa Smurf came back from their hike in the mountains with a big bag of rare roots, Smurfette came walking to receive her husband with a kiss and a hug, while he blushed a bit and returned the kiss, but the only thing he added this time was that every time when he went somewhere or finished his chores he would always give Smurfette a rub on her stomach so he can feel his little baby in there.

"How was it, Hefty?"

"It was so smurfy, we saw a lot plants and animals up there"

"Sounds so smurfy!"

"And what about you? What did you do?"

"I spend the day with Greedy keeping him company"

"Really?"

"Yup… oh yes, I also have something very smurfy to show you"

"Where?"

"Right here" she said as she took Hefty's hand and put it on her belly, at first Hefty didn't feel anything nor did Smurfette, she thought that maybe it wouldn't do it right now. Papa Smurf was also next to them but he didn't know what was going on, this was something he really didn't get in all his years of life.

"Um, Smurfette. I don't know what you're trying to smurf now but-"

He soon stood quiet when he felt something on his palm; he looked down at her belly with his mouth open and then looked back Smurfette, she gave him a smile and put her hand on top of Hefty's.

"…Th-th-the… baby's… kicking?"

"Mm-hm, remember what Mother Nature told us? That near the 2nd or 3rd month, it'll be able to hear your voice or mine and that's the way it reacts… it can hear its daddy's smurfy voice"

Hefty was so happy about it, feeling his baby move whenever he's around or when his mother speaks, it made him feel even more excited about being a dad soon. He moved his hand around her belly to see if he can feel anything else there. But he soon took his hand off and hugged Smurfette tightly.

"But not as smurfy as yours"

When Papa saw about how happy it made them feeling their baby, he gave them a smile and headed back to his house quietly. He put away his backpack for hiking and put the roots in a glass cup, he sat on a nearby chair and looked out the window to see the orange-ish blue-sih sky there was now.

"_It seems I'm going to be a grandfather soon. Hehehe I guess you can't be the Papa Smurf all the time, but I'm also excited about it."_

Hefty and Smurfette headed back to their house and were starting to get ready for bed. They were both already in bed; Hefty blew out the candle and turned to Smurfette to see her already asleep, he thought she was absolutely cute. He got close to her and put his hand around her belly to be close to his wife and baby. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Hefty who was smiling at her, she smiled back gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight, you know?"

*giggle* "So do you." She said turning to his direction

"When do you think it'll be here?"

"Soon I hope, just about 7 or 8 months more…Oh!"

She and Hefty looked down to feel the baby kicking again. He rubbed his hand on her belly to feel his child move more. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss about how they'd be parents soon, also making a big change in the smurf life. And they later fell asleep close to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "My mind is made up"

It was nice day at the village, everyone doing their chores and some playing outdoors for the nice sunny day but Smurfette was still in her house looking at some clothes she had in her closet. By the size of her belly, she knew she'd need new clothes, so she went with Tailor so he could make her a new wardrobe. When he was finished making her a few dresses for pregnancy she felt more comfortable now, she thanked him for the dresses and gave him a hug, he said it wasn't any trouble and he'd be making her a few more in the next days, she gladly accepted and left to her home again.

3 months passed and Smurfette was more advanced with her pregnancy, her stomach was the size of a small smurfball, she was starting to have a few back aches along with a lot of cravings and mood swings, making it hard for Hefty to handle sometimes. But he really enjoyed it when it was the tender and happy mood swings, because it was a whole lot easier to handle than anger ones.

This morning they were helping Papa out in the lab, but Smurfette could only do the simple chores now, doing something out of her reach could cause some damage to the baby and Hefty wasn't taking any chances with that. When they finished helping Papa, they went for a little walk so they can both be in good shape.

"Hefty, I wanna go for a walk around the forest. It's been a while since we've smurfed anywhere besides the village."

"I know, but I can't risk you in getting hurt or too exhausted"

"Please Hefty; I wanna go out a bit"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't want anything to happen to you"

Smurfette was a little sad about how Hefty restricted her lots of things, but since she was his wife and his main love she knew how to get what she wanted, just the way she's almost always done in her life when necessary. She looked directly at Hefty's eyes and made the saddest but at the same time the cutest eyes she's ever done, she filled them with tears and a few sniffles to make it more affective. Hefty stood there wide eyed, he really tried to resist but he was failing at it. He tried closing his eyes tightly but the sniffles didn't help him at all, he half opened an eye and saw her with a finger on her mouth and blinking a few times to make the tears fall down her cheeks, until he couldn't take it anymore and gave up.

" OK OK YOU WIN! WE'LL SMURF THROUGH THE FOREST!" he said as he had both hands on his head as if he had a horrible head ache.

"Really? OH GOODY!" She said with a sparkling face. Her tears were all dried off like if she never cried at all. She hugged Hefty and took him by the arm, when they walked to the forest Hefty had a defeated look on his face and Smurfette just had one thought on her mind "_It always works…"_

They walked slowly through the forest looking at the trees and animals passing by, this really reminded Smurfette about her first date with Hefty, she really hoped it also reminded him too, but all he had was a worried face on him, like if he was scared of something out here.

"Hefty, are you okay?"

"Yeah… why?"

"You seem really troubled"

"I'm not troubled, just concerned about you and the baby"

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Hefty, you're with me all day and night, how can anything happen to me when you're always there for me?"

"You mean that you want me to be with you?"

"I didn't say that. What I said was that you're there for me, so I know I'm ok"

"Oh ok, sorry about that"

"Don't be"

After a few hours of walking, Smurfette got really tired and wanted to go back to the village for a nice nap, but Hefty didn't want her to get too exhausted for walking all the way back so he picked her up in bridal style and took her back, he didn't have much trouble lifting her even with her extra weight, but he knew he'd need a lot of strength for the baby. When they arrived to the village, he went to the house and laid Smurfette on the bed to get some rest; she gave out a little yawn and fell into deep sleep, while he was there a few minutes he headed out the house so he can do some exercise while Smurfette had some rest.

Back from 30 minute run he went directly home to check on her. When he opened the door and saw her still asleep, he gave a little smile and went out again to do his chores. A few hours later, Smurfette woke up and let out a small yawn and stretched a bit, the reason of waking up was that she was hungry again 'cause of the baby, she got up slowly and thought that maybe she could get some sarsaparilla leaves as a snack. She left the house but remembered immediately that Hefty would die if he didn't see her in the house like he left her, but she'd only be gone for a little while this can't be an exception, but still she had the feeling she should tell him anyway.

She headed to the crops where Hefty was helping Farmer and Miner move some rocks that were on the way. He took a break on a chair he brought in case and before he knew it he had a little sense telling him Smurfette was coming; he quickly turned and saw her coming towards him. He got up with a jump and headed towards her.

"Smurfette! What's wrong?"

"Hefty, I'm alright; I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Are you sure? You don't feel anything wrong? Does something hurt? Do you need help in anything?"

"Hefty! Hefty! Calm down, I'm ok. I just came because I got hungry"

"Hungry? Why didn't you say so before, what do you wanna eat?"

"Hmm, I want sarsaparilla leaves"

"Sarsaparilla? I think Greedy doesn't have anymore"

"Actually, I never meant with Greedy…"

"…You wanna go… to the forest again?"

She slightly nodded and put her hands together so Hefty could go with her again, she wanted some sarsaparilla and also wanted to go out again, it just really bored her being in the village all the time. Hefty was having a hard time deciding in taking her to the forest again, he worried a lot for her being in this state; he looked down at her belly and thought about how she eats all these things because of the baby, he didn't blame it he only worried that those cravings could get them in danger one day. He slightly looked up at her again and just gave a small nod as in they're going again. She squealed in delight and pulled Hefty so they could go now, besides she was hungry anways.

At the forest, they arrived at the place where sarsaparilla grows, it was big and the scent was everywhere, they picked a few so they could take some home in case she wanted to eat more at the village and also to not make so many trips, the sarsaparilla bushes were sort of far from the village and they also had to be careful because they never knew what could pop out of the bushes or trees.

They gathered to sacks of leaves and thought it was time to go back home but carefully and slowly, but mostly quietly the sarsaparilla bushes were really close an unwanted person's hollow. Fortunately, they made it to the village without being spotted; it was a big relief for the smurf and the Smurfette. She started to take a few bites off one of the leaves like if it was the best thing in the world. Hefty just watched her help herself with them with her craving; he soon headed back to his duty leaving Smurfette at home again.

4 more months passed and Smurfette was rounder, her stomach was double the size of a smurfball, she couldn't do a lot physical activity due to being on her 9th month, that meant the baby would be here any day now, the only activity she could was water her flowers but she to sit on something. But throughout these months she's been doing something that neither did Hefty or the smurfs knew, when no one was looking she sometimes would escape the village to go for a walk in the forest, she knew that Hefty would flip if he found out what she was doing but she just wanted to have some time for herself and to be in good shape for her baby.

She arrived to a part of the forest where a lot of flowers grew, she discovered 2 months ago and came here ever since, she liked to sit and admire the flowers for their color, smell and shapes, it was like a paradise especially made for her. But little did she know, that there was company, this time she didn't have luck like the other days. Gargamel was watching her, but he still didn't notice she was pregnant the fact that he was watching her from behind. He and his evil cat, Azrael, were watching closely and silently as they got closer with a net with them.

"Look Azrael, there's dinner but shame it's only one"

"Merowww"

When the evil wizard was taking more steps towards the poor Smurfette, he accidentally stepped on a twig making it crack. The sound made Smurfette turn around quickly and saw the wizard right in front of her, she gasped and got up quickly but with difficulty and tried her best to get away from the wizard. He quickly started to chase her, but unfortunately he was catching up with her quick. To try to get rid of him, she took a turn in a bush and waited for him to keep running; she waited a while and didn't hear his footsteps anymore. She quiet for while until she finally came out, she at her surroundings and saw it was all deserted but then a giant net fell on her and was lifted in the air by Gargamel's net, he laughed evilly as he took a look at her, but she covered her belly with her arms so he wouldn't see it, but he didn't.

"Now my dear, let's go home for dinner" he laughed while he took her in his net.

She cried for help but unfortunately no one heard her, she cried softly in the net regretting for leaving the village without Hefty or someone else, she hugged her belly that not only did she expose herself but also her still unborn child. Then out of nowhere, there was a shout out of the trees and out came Wild Smurf, making Gargamel turn quickly. Wild kicked him on the face making him let go of the net that had Smurfette, he swinged his way to her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She got up and gave Wild a big hug for saving her from a horrible faith.

"Oh Wild, thank smurfness that you were here. Thank you so much for saving me."

Wild blabbed as his way of say 'It was nothing'. He already knew about her pregnancy, so all the times she came to the flower field he was watching her so she would be ok. He picked her up carefully and took her to the village so she would be safe.

When arriving they say all the smurfs were in a rampage, they were all looking for Smurfette since she was gone for an awful long time, Hefty was the one that even more crazy now, he lifted boulders, carts, the fire tuck, everything so he could find, until Brainy saw Wild and Smurfette coming to the village.

"Everysmurf, look, there they are!"

All turned and saw Wild and Smurfette in the village square, they all gathered and were relieved that she was ok. Hefty made his way through the crowd and hugged Smurfette tightly.

"SMURFETTE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Yes I am. But I can't breathe…"

He quickly let go so she could catch her air, he turned to Wild how was a little confused about what was happening. He shook Wild's hand and gave him millions of thank you's for finding Smurfette, which quickly made Hefty think of something. He looked at Smurfette with serious eyes; making the other smurfs leave knowing what would happen along with Wild and making Smurfette have a worried face.

"Smurfette… where were you so Wild could find you..."

She had a guilty look and then she didn't have the courage to a look at him directly in the face looked somewhere else.

"Smurfette answer me… where were you so he could find you…"

"I…uh…I was…I was in the forest picking flowers…"

"…Alone?"

"…Yes…"

"And what happened so he could bring you back like that?"

She saw that she had a few spots of dirt and there were some twigs on her hair. "…Gargamel almost caught me…" she said as bowing her head while tears came out her eyes. When she said those words Hefty was completely still, he just looked at her with angry eyes.

"SEE SMURFETTE! NOW YOU SEE WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GO ALONE IN THE FOREST! I TOLD ONCE I TOLD YOU A MILLION SMURFS TO DON'T GO ALONE IN YOUR CONDITION!"

"HEFTY I'M SORRY; I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"AN ACCIDENT THAT ALMOST COST YOUR LIFE AND THE BABY'S!"

"I'M SORRY" She said as she sobbed covering her eyes with her hands, she didn't know this would happen, she left the village, almost got caught by Gargamel and now Hefty was furious at her, she didn't know what could go worse.

"You know what?... Do whatever you want. I won't get in your way anymore!"

When he said those words, he stormed off to the fields with the others leaving Smurfette standing there with her eyes full of tears.

"…_I'm sorry, Hefty…"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "Not now…"

She thought that Hefty being mad at her would last a few hours, but it lasted 3 days straight. Every time they had breakfast he would eat silently without even looking at his sad wife, whenever she wanted to tell or ask him something he would get up from the table and leave like if nothing happened, she never knew Hefty could be this cold hearted by a mistake she did and it really hurt her from inside, and also the baby, it kicked trying to see if his father would feel it, but no, it was the baby and Smurfette alone.

When she wanted to help out in a chore that involved both of them Hefty would only say he can do it by himself and walk away with whatever chore it was. When that happened Smurfette would go back to the house and cry herself to sleep or just look out the window to get her mind off the worries she felt but also the big amount of guilt.

The day passed and she was just watching the bees gathering some honey from some flowers, she was really bored and sad at the same time, Sassette was passing by and saw Smurfette's face knowing how she was feeling now. Every smurf knew about the fight they had and knew how the situation was but she wanted to make her feel at least a little better. She came walking towards the window so she wouldn't scare her.

"Hi, Smurfette"

"Huh? Oh hi, Sassette"

"How ya smurfin'?"

*sigh* "Not so smurfy"

"Um, I know I shouldn't smurf into things I'm not involved in but, I'm really worried about you and the little baby too, don't you want some company?"

"Oh Sassette, you're such a sweet smurfling, if you want to be with me it's all alright with me" she said with a little smile on her face.

Sassette and Smurfette gave a hug to each other making the baby kick of happiness of finally sensing it's mother smurfy mood come back, little Sassy felt the baby kick and made her smile by feeling the baby's little feet.

They spend the rest of the day together; they had a really close relation sort of like sisters. They both went to the pond to have a relaxing time and to share a few laughs too. When the afternoon came, they headed back to their homes, gave each other a little hug and wished each other a 'smurf you tomorrow'. Smurfette headed back to her house but just as soon as she saw the house her happiness vanished getting an upset stomach, when she went inside Hefty wasn't home yet but she didn't really want him to come soon if he was still in that plan, so she decided to invite someone that could give her company meanwhile.

A few minutes later, Vanity was with her drinking some tea and talking about what they did today.

"Oh Vanity, you don't know how much I'd love to smurf a hand in the village"

"Oh no Smurfette you shouldn't, we don't want anything to happen to you or the little baby in there" he said as he rubbed her belly making it kick and making Vanity smile of feeling the little one react.

"Well not all smurfs think that…" she said looking away with a sad look.

Vanity knew what she was talking about, he also was sad about the whole situation between them, but all he could do right now was offer his support and more of his friendship to her.

"Smurfette, you know you shouldn't feel like that it can really harm your baby"

*sniffle* "I know but everything's been so hard lately, I never expected this to happen" she sobbed a bit in her hands.

"No no dear, that makes it even worse for you" he said as he pulled her in for hug and for once in his life he let go of his mirror to comfort his closest friend, he let her sob into his chest so she could let it all out and softly rubbed her back.

After a little while, she finally stopped crying and lifted his head so she could see him.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend, Vanity"

"So am I, Smurfette."

When night came, Hefty came home but in the same attitude he was since he woke up. Smurfette was in the bed rubbing her belly to comfort the baby.

The muscular smurf just entered and went to take a bath but all quietly while Smurfette just looked at him passing by, she really hoped he would stop with his actions and attitude, it wasn't for that much but still, he had his reasons. When he was done, he just laid on his side of the bed and just whispered a good night to her that could barely be heard, she just looked down and said the same, when she got in a good position she glanced a bit at Hefty to see if he was by any chance looking at her or at least peaking a bit but no, he was already asleep. She really wanted the nice and lovable Hefty Smurf she loved and married not the mad and serious one she had by her side this instant, she really hoped everything would be back to normal by tomorrow.

When morning came, Hefty was already up but Smurfette was still in bed not having the strength to get up now but just to look up at him as he was getting a backpack and filling it with food, tools and also some of his weights.

She wanted to know where he was going but she'd have to find the courage to do so because he still wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"…Where are you going?"

"…Out"

"And where's out?"

"Papa Smurf, Handy and I are going on a trip in the forest to gather new species and roots… we'll be gone for 4 days"

" 4 days? But what about me? What if-"

"You'll be fine as you seen in these past months…" he said with serious look at her.

"But I'm in the ninth month, the baby could come any-"

"You'll be fine"

Those words really hurt her; he didn't care about her or the baby anymore. It was like if someone froze his heart or it turned into stone. He finished packing and went out the door; he stopped at the entrance and didn't even turn to see her. He was about to say something and Smurfette really hoped that he would at least say 'good bye' or 'take care while I'm gone'.

"…Stay out of trouble…"

And with that he left and didn't look back. Smurfette stayed in bed paralyzed for what he told her, big warm tears ran down her face of the sadness she felt inside. _"He didn't even say 'good bye'…"_ was her thought, it made her really sad that how he can be so cruel with her, she laid back in the bed and cried into her pillow until it she couldn't anymore.

In the day Smurfette was really tired she didn't even get out of bed since she woke up, she had a horrible headache and her belly was too heavy for her to even walk to her closet, the only thing she did was put a wet rag on her forehead to help her with her headache. She breathed softly and closed her eyes to relax a bit more.

Later Vanity came to check on her, he knew about the mission Hefty went on with Papa Smurf and Handy but he couldn't really believe that Hefty would leave her like that by herself. So he decided to be a better partner than he was being now. He arrived and just heard her soft breathing through the door, so he opened it slowly and saw her with in bed with the wet towel on her head. He sat next to her until she opened her eyes to see who it was; she was glad to see him and gave him a little smile which he returned, she did her best to sit up but Vanity just softly put her back in bed like she was.

"Don't force yourself, its ok if you stay like that"

"Ok"

"I can't believe this at all"

"Believe what?"

"That Hefty could leave you like this. Doesn't he know you're already in the ninth month?"

"Yes… but he doesn't care"

"Well I never! You know something? I'll smurf with you all day in case you need anything even if it's a small thing. You need a lot of support now"

"Really? Oh Vanity, it's so nice of you to do this for me"

"You deserve it, Smurfette"

The morning was simple but nice, they shared a few meals together unless it was a craving, talked about the latest fashion and also some beauty tips about having soft skin.

Only 2 days have passed and they were almost the fun days Smurfette was expecting to have in her pregnancy, but she was starting to feel really exhausted and weak. She breathed deeply as she rubbed her belly. Vanity was starting to worry for her; maybe she was getting sick or needed some vitamins. He really wished Papa Smurf was here, he'd know what to do and how to do it.

"Vanity…"

He glanced at her to see the weak expression on her face and she was also a little warm too, but it wasn't a fever or cold.

"What's wrong, Smurfette?"

"W-when will Hefty be back?"

"He'll be back tomorrow I think"

"I hope so… I have a feeling the baby… will be here soon…"

"…W-w-w-what?"

"I feel as in… it won't be long now…"

"Oh my! I hope he does come back!"

"Me too" she said rubbing a side of her stomach.

Meanwhile with Hefty and the other 2 smurfs they were quite far from the village. They took a break from walking and gathering all types of ingredients for 3 days straight. Handy and Papa Smurf were talking about what new inventions should be needed for the rest of the Smurfs but they couldn't help but notice Hefty sitting on a rock a few feet away from them just looking at a sarsaparilla leaf he had in his hand, it really reminded him of Smurfette, he didn't wanna admit it but he really missed her but all because of his pride and concern, he didn't show it to her when she really needed it. It gave him a horrible feeling from inside like if his heart was aching of his actions towards her for having some time for herself.

Handy saw how alone Hefty was sitting there by himself and just looking at the leaf in his hand and gave a big sigh and rested his head on his hand. He told Papa he'd be back in a second pointing at Hefty from afar, he understood and gave him a wink knowing why he's so upset. Handy walked towards his best friend and sat next to him putting a hand on his back.

"Hey…" said Handy softly.

"…Hi…"

"…What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…"

"Hefty, we all know about your fight with Smurfette. We heard it through the whole village."

"Yeah…"

"Hefty look, I know it was a big surprise for you or some kind of other thing, but, don't you think you were a little hard on her? She is pregnant after all."

"She made me mad and I also trusted her in being responsible with her health and the baby's"

"But still she's pregnant. Don't you know this can affect the baby badly?"

"Why should I care? I'll get in her way…"

"Hefty! What are you talking about? That's not something you should be so mad about!"

"YOU'RE NOT IN MY SPOT!"

"I'M IN A WORST SPOT THAN YOU!"

Hefty was left in surprise by Handy's reaction, for some reason tears came out and he was completely mad at him now, he stood up and glared at his 'best' friend.

"YOU AT LEAST HAVE THE CHANCE TO BE WITH THE SMURFETTE YOU LOVE! IN MY CASE, I CAN'T BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE AND NEVER WILL BE! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE MARRIED, LIVE TOGETHER AND ABOUT TO START A FAMILY AND YOU'RE WASTING IT WITH YOUR ROTTEN ATTITUDE!"

"…Handy"

"DON'T LET IT GO TO WASTE! *sniffle* YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WITH HER RIGHT NOW AND SPENDING TIME WITH HER NOW THAT SHE'S IN THE FINAL MONTH!"

When Handy finished he was a mess of tears. He sobbed a few times and cleaned his eyes a bit in angry mood. Hefty felt even more guilty than he was before, Handy was furious at him for his horrible attitude with his poor pregnant wife. He stood up from the rock and put a hand on Handy's shoulder feeling sorry for his situation with Marina, he'd do anything for them to be together but sadly there's no way at all. All he could do now was give his friend who he saw a brother a big tight hug making. With that Handy cried on his shoulder to let it all out.

"I've been a total idiot. Thank you for making me know that, bud"

Handy looked up still having tears in his eyes but managed to give him a smile and broke the hug and gave Hefty a good ol' hand shake.

"It's no problem" *sniffle*

Papa Smurf was watching them how they resolved their own problems, he was really proud to see them handle this in a good way just like adult Smurfs should. He went towards them when the other 2 saw him coming. They stood silent and firm with him, all Papa smurf could do was just give them a few claps of how happy he was about the mature way they tried to solve the problem.

"You're both growing up so fast, I'm proud of both of you"

"Thank you, Papa Smurf" they said in unison.

"Now Hefty… go make things right…" said the old smurf putting a hand on Hefty's shoulder.

He knew what he did to Smurfette was wrong and now he had to go home and make things right with her. He nodded to Papa and ran back to the village leaving Handy and Papa looking at him with a smile as he disappeared into the forest.

Smurfette was sitting on a rocking chair Handy made her 5 months ago looking at some pictures of Hefty and her, how much fun they had and how they always shared kisses and hugs, but now it seems it was decades ago. She was so depressed of not having those moments anymore; she seemed to understand why you have to get to know someone before you get involved in something deeper like marriage. She closed the book and put it on a little coffee table next to her, she saw the sun shine on the forest and all the birds chirp by, she really wished she could be that happy as they are but unfortunately no, she was stuck in the house feeling sorry for herself and having to deal with a sour husband. But she had no idea that that 'sour' husband was coming back home as fast as he could, he jumped over roots, dodges branches from bushes, kicked leaves and rocks on the way just to make it back with her.

She was about to move when the baby kicked again, she rubbed where it was kicking trying to comfort it and herself. She rocked a bit in the chair and hummed softly and slowly the 'La la' song, making the baby kick even more.

"I know how you feel right now. You want a little attention as I do, but don't worry sweetie mommy's here with you and loves you so much. She also can't wait to see you" she said to her own belly knowing the baby can hear her.

"I really hope your daddy's as happy as I am about your arrival… since he doesn't show it much now…"

He finally saw the entrance to the village and his house; at the same speed he came he went to his house. Smurfette was getting up slowly and weakly from the chair and headed to their bed to have another long rest, but before she could reach the bed Hefty kicked the door open and send the door slamming on the wall making a huge sound and making Smurfette jump from shock and glance at the person who did the sound.

She saw him catching his breath and sweating in a big amount. Until he was ok to speak again, he saw Smurfette standing there with her big belly; she still thought he was mad at her and looked away heading back to the bed. Before she could go any further he hugged her tight and tenderly getting her confused now.

"H-h-hefty, what are you-"

"Smurfette forgive me! I've been such a jerk to you and you don't deserve such a treating I smurfed you these past days. Not only that, I also hope I didn't do damage to the baby for how horrible I was acting"

"Hefty…"

"Smurfette, I know you didn't mean for anything bad to happen to you and I just wanna say I'm sorry for my actions towards you. I love you with all my smurf and nothing else!"

"Oh Hefty… I love you too!"

They both kissed after so much time and enjoyed it to the best. Included with the kiss they felt the baby kick in delight of finally hearing its father's voice and for feeling its mother happy again. They looked at each other and chuckled about the reaction, Hefty crotched down to put an ear on her belly to hear his baby while he rubbed it making Smurfette close her eyes and enjoy the moment she really needed.

"Calm down little fella I'm here. Dad's here and is really sorry for not being such a good soon-to-be father like he should've. Can you forgive me too?"

A little kick answered his question making Smurfette look at him and her belly. Hefty chuckled at its reaction and kissed her belly in delight.

"I love you too, little fella"

When Hefty got up he and Smurfette hugged and rubbed their noses together. But all of a sudden Smurfette screamed at the top of her lungs and clutched her stomach, Hefty jumped at the scream and saw her about to fall but caught her in time. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"SMURFETTE! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OK?"

"AAUUGH! I DON'T KNOW… MY STOMACH HURTS SO BAD!"

They were both puzzled about what was happening… until they finally understood and remembered what Mother Nature told them. They looked at each other rapidly with a scared face and both said it at the same time.

"THE BABY!"

**Smurfs belong to Peyo © and Hanna-Barbera Cartoon ©.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "Get ready!"

Hefty was really agitated; he didn't know what to do. He just blabbed and ran in circles trying to think of something to help Smurfette who was already in labor, until Smurfette couldn't take it anymore.

"HEFTY! INSTEAD OF RUNNING AROUND LIKE A SMURFY SMURF GO OUT AND FIND PAPA SMURF!"

"…Oh yeah. DON'T WORRY I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! JUST HANG IN THERE!"

"I DON'T THINK I WILL TOO LONG!"

With that Hefty ran out the house at full speed and headed back to the forest where he thought that maybe Papa Smurf and Handy were still in the same spot he left from. He also hoped that Papa knew what to do in a situation like this.

15 minutes passed and Hefty wasn't back, Smurfette was panting and sweating a lot hoping he would burst through that door with Papa Smurf any minute now. But when Vanity was walking by he heard the scream she made earlier and ran to her house where he found her on the bed panting and crying from the pain she felt in her stomach. He hurried to her and put his hand on top of hers so she wouldn't feel alone on this.

"SMURFETTE! WHAT'S SMURFING ON?"

"V-V-VANITY! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"WHAT? NOW?"

"YEEEEESSSS!"

"Oh my! Now just calm down Smurfette and relax a bit!"

"RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX KNOWING I HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH ANY MINUTE NOW!"

"But still, try to calm down and breathe in and out nice and stea-"

Before he could finish the sentence Smurfette's water broke and making a big puddle on the bed. Vanity was wide eyed and his jaw dropped at what just happened, not being able to control it he passed out and fell from the bed. Smurfette just stayed there panting surprised by Vanity's reaction, she called his name a few times but he didn't answer any of them, it was too much for someone who has never seen a birth before. Now she wished Hefty would be here even more, she was in pain, her water broke, Vanity passed out and she was struggling to be calm.

"OH HEFTY, PLEASE HURRY!"

Hefty was hurrying up to find Papa Smurf to help out Smurfette, he really hated leaving her there but it's all he could do now if he wanted to help her out. He reached the part of the woods where luckily he saw Papa Smurf about to pack his things to continue the search of roots, but from afar Hefty yelled out his name several times so he could hear him, Papa Smurf glanced at Hefty as he finally catched up to them, he and Handy were wondering what happened so he could come running like that.

"Hefty! What is it? Why did you come like that?" said Papa Smurf as he tried to calm down the stressed smurf.

*huff* *huff* "Papa" *huff* "Smurf!"

"Calm down Hefty! Now tell me what's smurfing?"

*huff* "Smurfette-" *huff* "Baby-" *huff* "SMURFETTE'S GOING TO HAVE THE BABY RIGHT NOW!"

Papa and Handy were taken by surprise, they didn't think twice and grabbed everything quickly and headed back to the village as fast as they could but Papa Smurf didn't follow them, he went to a different direction leaving Handy and Hefty head back to help the desperate Smurfette who really needed them. But he'd join them shortly but with something really important to do this job.

"_I need to find Mother Nature quick!" _was the wise smurf's thought as he ran to Mother Nature's house just as fast as he could.

Smurfette was screaming, tossing and turning from everything she was going through, she didn't know what to do now, all she could now was try to find a way to do this job.

Hefty and Handy arrived at the village but warned the other Smurfs about what's happening now. "SMURFETTE'S HAVING THE BABY! HELP US!" Hefty was yelling out at the smurfs. Farmer, Miner, Greedy, Harmony, the smurflings, Grouchy and the rest heard the new and hurried up to their house so they could see what they could help with. They all gathered at Hefty and Smurfette's house to check on the situation they were on.

"Hefty, what do you vant us to do for mademoiselle Smurfette?" asked Painter a little concerned about hearing Smurfette's grunts and screams in the house.

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT! OR THINK! OR GO! OR-"

Handy slapped him in the face so he could put it together and calm down. Hefty just stopped yelling and stayed quiet for a few seconds until he reacted again, he just rubbed his cheek while looking at Handy who only shrugged at him.

"Thank I needed that…"

"Any time Hefty"

"MY LITTLE SMURFS! I'M BACK!"

Everyone turned to see Papa Smurf arriving to the village with Mother Nature; they were all calmer knowing that she was here to help them with this problem.

"Papa Smurf, you're back! Quick, I don't know if Smurfette can smurf any longer!" said Hefty coming towards Papa Smurf.

"I know Hefty, that's why I went to Mother Nature. Who knows about these cases more than her?"

"My my, Smurfette's in a big situation now, but you'll see Hefty, all the pain will be worth it at the end. Now time to bring the little one to the world."

Mother Nature swung one of her wands in the air, sparkles started to spread out and in the blink of an eye, she shrunk herself to the size of a smurf so she could assist Smurfette. She also headed to the crowd of smurfs who were all talking and wondering what would happen now. She addressed to Papa Smurf all the stuff she'll need for the birth, he listened carefully and cautiously to ever word and object she told him.

"Alright my little smurfs! We need to smurf some tools for Mother Nature! Clumsy, I need you to smurf some towels!"

"Uh, sure thing Pap' smurf!"

"Tailor, get a pair of scissors and some cloths!"

"As good as smurfed!"

"Lazy, get all the pillows you can smurf!"

"Yes Papa Smurf"

"Grouchy, get a big pot of hot water, please hurry!"

"I HATE hurrying!"

"Greedy and Farmer, get lots of bags!"

"Yes Papa Smurf!"

"And Miner, go to my lab and get some of my healing potions!"

"Sure and I'll do it!"

With that all the smurfs were running and tripping to where Papa Smurf told them. When they all came back with the materials, Mother Nature received them and told all the smurfs to wait outside because Smurfette and Hefty needed space right now. When she and Papa Smurf entered the house they saw Smurfette was full of tears and sweat for dealing with contractions for a big while. Hefty dashed right at her side and took her hand and gave it a kiss to let her know he's here. He noticed the puddle on the bed not knowing what it was hr thought that maybe she sweated more than he thought, just a few seconds later Vanity woke up a little woozy from the fall but managed to get a grip of himself. He saw that Hefty was back; Papa Smurf and Mother Nature were there too and he sighed in relief that everything's going to be ok, she told Smurfette he'll be outside with the others and that it'll all be ok at the end.

Mother Nature stood next to Smurfette and cleared her forehead and smiled at her which Smurfette was having a hard time returning.

"Well Smurfette my dear, are you ready for this?"

"Yes! Yes! Please hurry!"

"First let me check if you're ready or if we have to wait a little more"

"What? But I've been like this for almost 2 hours!"

"Hold on a bit my dear…. You're ready!"

"Thank smurfness!"

"Alright my dear, when I tell you to push, you'll push"

"Push? Push what?"

"You have to push the baby out, dear"

"Ohhh, ALRIGHT!"

"Ok then… when I count to 3, ready?"

"YES!"

"And 1,2,3… Push!"

Smurfette pushed with effort and yelped at the pain she felt, Hefty was at her side holding her hand. She panted and breathed with rhythm. Papa Smurf was really amazed at the sight of this, this is the first time an event like this happens in Smurf village, he only watched carefully at what was going on now.

"Good work Smurfette, now I need you to push again. Ready? Push!"

"AAHHH! H-H-HEFTY!"

"Don't worry Smurfette I'm right here!"

"It's going to be alright Smurfette you'll see" said Papa Smurf getting near Smurfette putting his hand on her belly with a smile, he tried his best to make her feel at least a little better and it seemed to be working, she was calming down a bit and managed to give a little smile at Hefty and Papa smurf.

"T-t-thank you…" she said still a bit stressed.

"Good work, Smurfette. Now let's continue shall we?"

"Yes, Mother Nature"

"Good…now… PUSH!"

She gave more effort in the push and gripped more in Hefty's hand making him uncomfortable, he didn't know she could have such a strong grip, he was starting to get a sore hand, he tried to make her let go of his hand but every time he tried to take his hand she'd grip even more on it. So he had no other choice but to feel his bones break.

3 hours passed and Smurfette was still at it, her hair was all messed up and he was covered in sweat but also, the bed was starting to get stained with some blood coming out. Hefty was caressing her cheek trying to make her more comfortable. He was also getting more nervous every time she was getting near to finishing but it still wasn't sure how much longer she'll take. She was starting to get tired and weak from all the pushes she's done in 3 hours but she was also starting to get mad.

"You're doing fine, Smurfette. We're getting closer now!" said Mother Nature

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"Don't worry Smurfette, you'll see you can do it" said Hefty taking her hand again.

"Oh Hefty…" She slowly put her hand on his cheek, but when he least expected it she grabbed his neck as hard as ever that his face from being a nice tone of blue turned into a cherry red from all the force Smurfette put in her hand, Hefty was having a really hard time trying to breathe and she pulled him in front of her face where their noses were touching, she was completely mad and in pain at the same time.

"HEFTY! LOOK WHAT YOUR LITTLE STUNT'S MAKING ME GO THROUGH! YOU SMURFED THIS TO ME AND NOW I'M PAYING THE CONSEQUENCES YOU MADE! I HATE YOU!"

Hefty was completely dumbified at what made Smurfette this aggressive, he was silent and scared at her attitude, Papa Smurf was the same as him, he was also scared but had no idea what to do in this occasion.

"Don't worry Hefty, they all say that" said Mother Nature putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to go outside for some fresh air. She just needs to relax a bit"

"I WON'T RELAX UNTIL I HAVE THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

"That's normal too"

"Ok…" Hefty said weakly as he rubbed his neck from where Smurfette grasped him from, he walked slowly out of the house and looked back at his wife as she closed her eyes tightly to continue pushing for the baby to come to the world.

When the other smurfs saw him come out they dropped on him a big pile of questions about 'how was Smurfette?', 'was the baby here yet?', 'how much more will it take?' etc. He didn't even listen to all the questions they made him. Then Handy came close to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face for him to recover, Hefty shook his head and looked at Handy as he smiled nervously at him.

"Hey Hefty, is everything alright?"

"I-I-I-I'm not sure, she's screaming and squirming, and did I forget to mention that she's got a really tight grip that almost smurfed me?"

"…Uh… no, I didn't…"

"Now you do. Never get her mad…" he said quite afraid of ever making her mad again.

"I'll keep that in mind, Hefty" he said scratching his head with a nervous smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 "I can't believe it"

Smurfette was screaming and crying at the same time as she pushed again. Papa Smurf was next to her to keep her company since Hefty was too nervous and in pain, so he needed a brake to calm down.

It's been 4 long and painful hours of Smurfette's torture; night came and she was lying on the bed with her eyes half open and bags under eyes as an example of how tired she was. She wasn't even near the half of the process and almost all her energy was gone. This time Tracker was with Papa Smurf and Mother Nature to see if he could help with something because he really worried about Smurfette's condition now.

"Papa Smurf, she seems to be losing a lot of energy with the birth."

"I know, Tracker. She's getting really weak" said Papa Smurf not taking his eyes off Smurfette as she breathed and closed her eyes.

"What do we do? If she keeps up with this condition, she could smurf!"

"Calm down. That's why I told Miner to smurf me some of my healing potions to help her get more strength"

Papa took out one of his bottles and poured a bit of the liquid in a cup so Smurfette could drink it. He got close to her mouth but before he gave it to her, he asked Mother Nature if it was alright if she drank the potion without affecting the baby who was still inside her, but she said it was alright since it was made with natural ingredients. With that, Papa nodded and showed the cup to Smurfette, she slowly turned her face to where Papa Smurf and Tracker were standing.

"Drink this, Smurfette. It'll make you feel smurfy again"

"And no need to worry dear, the potion won't affect the child" said Tracker putting his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't say anything but stared at them and nodded softly, she let Papa put the cup in her mouth and slowly drinked it, she felt how the liquid went through her throat and started to make effect, she was getting her energy back but not completely. She opened her eyes again and was ready to continue with her duty right now. She sat up again and got in a more comfortable position and waited for Mother Nature's instruction of when to push again. It made Papa Smurf and Tracker happy to see her back in her healthy self.

It around 4 in the morning and Smurfette was still at it, some smurfs went to sleep at their houses, others stayed outside the couple's house asleep but Hefty didn't sleep a single minute, he was walking in circles waiting to hear or see if Smurfette was ok now and if the baby was here. Clumsy and Brainy fell asleep on a barrel that was near the entrance to the house, Brainy opened an eye a bit to see Hefty still walking in circles with a nervous face. He lifted his head to see him but he got annoyed with his actions.

"Hefty, you've been smurfing like this for who knows how long! Get some rest because it looks like you really need it"

"I CAN'T, KNOWING THAT MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY IN THERE!"

"I know it's too much right now but you have to rest too, you don't know when she'll be finished and when she is you'll be more tired than you think. So I suggest you take a good nap and when it's all over, we'll let you know"

"…Since when are you like this?"

"Because she really needs you this time and the only way to help her is being strong and resistant"

"I guess you're right in that part"

"Of course I'm always right"

"Don't ruin the moment…"

"Hehe, sorry"

With that Hefty rested on the wall of his house, he didn't know that he was so tired until he finally lay down. He got in a comfy spot and slowly closed his eyes to sleep for a few hours and join his fellow smurfs in dreamland.

Back with Smurfette, Papa Smurf couldn't resist long and fell asleep on a chair some hours ago, but Mother Nature was wide awake as well as Smurfette since her pain didn't let her sleep at all, the last time she knew it was 4 in the morning, but when she heard again it was already 6 in the morning, who would've known birth would be so difficult and painful? She'd keep this in mind if Hefty one day wants another child.

She suddenly felt something, it was different now Mother Nature was smiling and quickly woke up Papa Smurf to show him what was making her smile so much. It made her a little confused. When Papa Smurf saw he was either surprised or shocked it was more of an amazed look he then looked at Smurfette and gave her a smile too. Soon Mother Nature turned to her direction and held her hand gently.

"Smurfette, I see the head! Only one more big push and the baby will be born!"

When Smurfette heard that she was so happy not only that her baby was coming but also she'd stop being in pain and will be able to rest her whole body. She perked up and didn't think twice to do the last push, but she remembered that Mother Nature said that not only is this the last push but it's also the most painful one too, but she didn't care as long as it's out of her. She pushed with all her might, even closing his eyes tightly while sweat dropped down her face. She felt as the baby was coming out, she didn't stop for a bit, she clutched the beddings and let out hot tears of the pain that grew in her.

"Almost there dear, hold that push!"

"Rrrrggghhh!"

"Just a little more!"

"!"

With that scream she woke up all the smurfs in the village from their slumber with a jump or a yelp for being taken completely by surprise. Hefty didn't wake up like them, he only opened one eye slowly and then the other. But Hefty woke up normally until a big silence came… they heard a baby crying in the house. All the smurfs were quiet and listening to the cries that came from the house, Hefty stood up between the crowds and was also left speechless. Handy stood up too and went beside Hefty, Hefty slowly turned to see Handy and softly said.

"…I'm a father…"

"…Congratulations Hefty. Or should I say, 'daddy'"

All the smurfs gathered around Hefty and gave him a lot of 'congratulations' and 'you're a dad now!' he just stood there with a really surprised face, he didn't know if he was either scared or happy of being a father. Soon the door opened and Papa Smurf came out and walked towards Hefty and gave him a tender smile.

"…Don't you want to meet your new family, Hefty?"

Hefty didn't say anything but he only nodded and followed Papa Smurf to the house, some smurfs followed behind but only a few since they all wouldn't fit inside so they took turns. Papa Smurf pointed to the bed and stepped aside to let Hefty pass and see his wife, Hefty saw Smurfette now relaxing in the bed with a little bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She softly smiled at him as she was caressing the baby's cheek with a finger, its face didn't show since the blanket was covering it. He crotched down and gave Smurfette a kiss in the lips which she returned, he was glad she was ok and in good state but only really tired now.

"Hi Hefty…" she said with a weak voice.

"Hi Smurfette, how are you?

"Tired… but happy"

"Me too, well not the tired part I think…"

"Hehehe yeah… Oh Hefty…here's someone who wants to meet you"

Smurfette got the baby closer to Hefty and started to reveal its little face; Hefty saw it and was completely amazed. It was a boy; a little baby smurf was born nice and healthy. His little cheeks were pink and was sound asleep in his mother's arms and he was also wearing a little smurf hat that they put on him shortly after being born. Only that this little smurfling still being a boy he had his mother's little button nose but his father's eyes. In their eyes he was perfect and beautiful; Smurfette couldn't help but let tears of joy come out.

"All the pain was worth it…" she said as she kissed the baby's cheek.

"What a smurfy little smurf he is"

"He's our son, how can he be anything but?" said Smurfette kissing Hefty on the nose.

"I guess you're right" he chuckled

"I think it's time you had a little quality time with him"

Smurfette gently put the baby in his father's arms; he squirmed a bit but settled down shortly. Hefty was really happy of being a dad now, he even let tears of joy come out. Later there was a knock on the door and out peaked a little pencil, it was Handy as he slowly came in.

"Hi Handy" said Smurfette waving to him while lying on the bed.

"Hi Smurfette, are you alright?"

"I sure am"

"So that's the little fella?"

"Mm-hm, it's a boy"

"A boy wow, congratulations to the both of you"

"Thanks bud… hey Handy"

"Yeah?"

"Here"

Hefty gently put his son in Handy's arms so he could be the first to hold him. Handy was thrilled and honored of holding the little one, he just stared at him and didn't stop smiling at him, he passed a finger through his little cheek and tilted his head a little of how small he was but also very cute. The little baby squirmed again letting out a soft coo making the others 'aw' at his little voice.

"Hi there little guy, I'm Handy. I'm a very good friend to your daddy and I hope we become great friends too"

"You guys won't be friends" said Hefty

The ones in the room stared at him in shock of him saying that to Handy. Smurfette got mad and put her hands on her hips.

"Hefty Smurf, how could you say that?"

"They won't be friends… because I want Handy to be his uncle…"

The others looked at him and their smile returned. "R-r-really? You want me to be his uncle?" he said eagerly with bright eyes.

"Of course I do, you're my best bud so I want him to think you're the best too"

"Hefty, I don't know what to say"

"Nothing's alright. You've done enough for us so it's our turn to give you some gifts too"

"Now you'll have a little nephew to look up to you and Hefty" said Smurfette

When everyone was distracted the little boy started to wiggle and his eyes started to fill up with tears and started to cry from all the commotion. All the adults glanced to the baby as he cried in Handy's arms, this time Handy didn't know what to do now, and he was getting nervous at what he had to do. The only thing he did was to walk up to Smurfette and give her the baby; she rocked him a bit and whispered that everything would be ok. With that, the little one calmed down and went back to sleep. It surprised Hefty how she knew what to do to making him stop crying.

"That's called Mother Instinct" said Mother Nature getting near Hefty. "It happens when a mother has her baby and all of a sudden knows what to do and when to act when her baby needs attention"

"Wow, I think she'll be a good mother"

"And you'll be a good father too"

"I'll do my best to do so"

With that, the smurfs entered in little groups to get a look at the baby in Smurfette's arms, they all awed and cooed at the smurfling. When it was the smurflings turn to see the baby they watched him closely and curiously. Sassette was so happy and excited of seeing him; she smiled at Smurfette and gave her a hug of being so happy of seeing her older sister being a mother now, she thought it was the most beautiful thing in life and didn't hesitate in asking Smurfette if she could hold the baby.

"Please Smurfette can I?"

"Ok, but be REALLY careful with him" she said as she handed her baby to Sassette.

She held him firm and careful of not dropping him, he yawned and snuggled into Sassette's chest making her giggle and making the smurflings look closely.

"Gee Smurfette, was it a lot of work for him to come?" asked Snappy innocently.

"Yes it was… A lot of work" said Smurfette remembering the pain.

"Will you have another?" asked Nat

"I don't think so" she said quickly

"Hey Smurfette, how come he still hasn't opened his eyes?" asked Slouchy looking at the baby.

"…You're right Slouchy, I don't know why"

"Don't worry Smurfette, its normal, he'll open them in a few minutes, but one thing dear, he may open them but he won't see the way we see"

"HE'S BLIND?"

"No no dear, it's normal that all babies after being born they don't see well, he only sees you and me like shadows, but his vision will get better as he grows up"

"Oh thank smurfness, I was so worried"

"Well I hope he does so we can see his smurfy little face!" said Sassette eager while rocking the baby slowly.

Then, the newborn smurfling started to rub one of his eyes and cooed again, he squirmed a little more in little Sassy's arms. All the ones were in the room looked closely at the little one; he slowly moved his head and stopped rubbing his eye and slowly blinked a few times and opened his little eyes. Smurfette gasped in joy and let small tears come out as she covered her mouth; Hefty was also really joyful of it. Sassette carefully gave the baby back to his mother with a smile; Smurfette held him close and touched noses making the baby giggle slightly.

"Hi there sweetie, I'm your mommy and I'm so proud of being it" she said as she tickled his cheek making him smile.

"And I'm your daddy little guy, we both love you so much" said Hefty getting near to his new family.

The little baby maybe didn't see clearly yet but he knew those were his parents speaking to him, he only giggled and smiled at the sound of their voices. Smurfette and Hefty were so of finally having their baby with them and to show it their shared a tender kiss, closing their eyes to make it more passionate.

"I have a feeling our lives will be more different now with this little guy with us" said Hefty carrying his son as he fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "Let's get started"

Smurfette was sleeping peacefully in the bed with the baby in one arm; she snored silently and relaxed her body while the little one was snuggled up to his mother. Hefty was outside with the other Smurfs to give Smurfette some space and quiet while she rested, but he was also really happy of finally being a father and have a child to look after and see grow up. Papa Smurf was sitting next to Hefty saying how things would change around the village and how he was very proud of him and Smurfette. The old smurf looked at Mother Nature who was now in her normal size and also very happy about this just as him.

"Mother Nature, I can't thank you enough for everything you've smurfed for us"

"Yeah, you've been of great help to us and I'm sure Smurfette smurfs the same thing I do" said Hefty getting close to the two of them.

"It's no trouble at all, my little smurf friends. It's my job to do these things and to bring the miracle of life to all creatures." She said with a smile and a blush of the complements they gave her. "Now I must be heading back to my home, I have to wake up all the other creatures in the forest. Good-bye my friends and remember, whenever you need me, I'll be there" She waved her wand in the air and slowly disappeared into thin air, all the smurfs waved and shouted a 'good-bye' to their very loyal and trustworthy friend.

Hefty went inside the house to see his little but happy family have a nap. Once in a while the little baby would move a bit and yawn, making Hefty smile and chuckle softly, he was so proud of Smurfette for being so brave and strong for bringing this little miracle to the world safe and healthy, he caressed her cheek which made her sigh in happiness and make her smile.

A few hours later at noon Smurfette started to wake up, she moved to see the window and saw the sun was already up, she felt the baby move in her arm, she looked at him and gave him a little kiss on the forehead making him wiggle a bit in the blanket he was wrapped in. She got up from the bed slowly and when she was heading towards the closet she noticed a little cradle with a white flower painted on it, it was so sweet that she remembered how Handy made it for his new nephew, she put the baby in a comfortable position in the cradle and headed to the closet to put on her dress so she could go get something to eat while the baby slept but she knew she couldn't leave for a long time because she remembered Mother Nature telling her that newborn babies are incredibly delicate and can get sick with any cold breeze or hurt easily, it would be hard for the next 4 or 5 months, so she had to be really alert and cautious with the things she does and the same for Hefty. When she was ready she went to the little one and tucked him in a little more and kissed his little cheek.

"Don't worry honey, mommy will be right back"

She went out the door and was really happy of able of helping out a little more in the village but not so much. After she finishes eating, she'd head to the crops to help out Farmer, Vanity, Hefty and Clumsy out with the harvest and the good thing was that it wasn't too far from the house so in case the baby cries she could hear it.

"Gosh, there's so many weeds all of a sudden" said Clumsy pulling the weeds of the fields.

"I know, I can bruise my hands just by smurfing one and I can't risk getting wrinkly palms" said Vanity looking at his mirror refusing to pull any weed in the way.

"It's either this or being with Brainy in cleaning Papa Smurf's lab" said Hefty standing up with his fists full of weeds.

"On second thought this job isn't so bad after all" said Vanity quickly as he changed his frown to a smile.

"Gosh, uh, I wouldn't really mind at all" said Clumsy scratching his head and looking up.

"Seriously Clumsy, how can you hang out with him?" said Hefty putting the weeds in a bag.

"Hi smurfs!"

The 3 of them turned to see Smurfette coming towards them with a big smile, the smurfs waved at her and also said a hi, Hefty came towards her and received her with a kiss in the lips but the other 2 smurfs chuckled a bit making Hefty blush a little but Smurfette giggled too.

"Hi, hun" said Smurfette putting a finger on his chest.

"Hi too, you feel better now?"

"I sure do, I feel so smurfy again"

"It's good to see that, where's the baby?"

"Don't worry; he's sound asleep in his crib. And if he cries I can smurf him from here"

"Ok then, it's good to hear that"

When they finished helping Farmer they sat on a blanket, talked and laughed at some jokes they told, it was all good until Smurfette heard the baby cry from their house, she quickly got up, told the smurfs she'd be right back and ran to the house. She opened the door and saw the baby wave his little fists and kicking in the air as he let big tears come out, she got him from the crib and rocked him a few times to calm him down, but the baby just kept on crying until she knew what he wanted.

"You're hungry aren't you?" When she saw that the baby started to calm down at what she said it was obvious for her, she got a bottle that was on the table that Hefty left and was already prepared.

She gently put bottle into the baby's mouth and he started to suck softly on it, she was how he put his little hands on the bottle that made her smile tenderly at her little baby he was so cute and small. When he finished she put him on her shoulder and patted his back until she heard a little burp sound.

"What a good little smurfling" she said looking at him as he was seeing his surroundings (sort of). "Hmm, I don't know why but you remind me a lot of your daddy not only because you're a boy but also because you have his features" she said as she looked at the smurfling directly as he started to rub his little eye and yawn.

*giggle* "Somebody's sleepy again" she giggled and put the little baby in his crib as he started to close his little eyes.

She started to rock the crib softly and hum the 'La la' song to make him have pleasant dreams; she rocked for a few minutes until he finally slept again for a little while. But she had no idea that Hefty saw everything and was really happy about it, he quietly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little kiss making him chuckle, but he was shushed playfully by Smurfette as she pointed to the crib.

"I just smurfed him to sleep" she whispered to him with a smile.

"I know I saw everything, you did a very smurfy job. You're the best and only mother I've ever smurfed" he whispered back.

"Thank you, hun"

They shared a quick kiss when they heard some cooing from the wooden crib in front of them, they turned to see the little smurfling waving his little fists. It made Hefty chuckle and Smurfette smile at her little boy's reflexes.

"Guess he smurfed that from his dad" said Hefty showing a muscle from his arm.

"Hehehe, hope he gets something from me"

"I say he has your beautiful and bright eyes"

"Oh Hefty"

They hugged and sat together looking at their little proof of love; they saw him suck his thumb and cooing at the same time as he slept. This little scene made them feel so proud and excited of being the parents of this little baby.

When a month passed things were a quite tough, Hefty and Smurfette couldn't get enough sleep due to the baby crying every 3 or 4 hours at night. When Hefty was doing a certain chore he would fall asleep in the job, plus he was also very weak for not having enough energy. But with Smurfette she didn't have a lot of trouble like he did; but yet, she was really tired during the day and still didn't do much in the village 'cause the baby was still too young to be alone, so sometimes when she needed to rest or go in an expedition they would leave the baby with Handy so he could keep an eye on him.

Today, Handy was taking care of the baby because both the parents were out on a mission by Papa Smurf, though Smurfette left really worried and concerned for her baby of being so delicate Papa Smurf just told her that he'd be fine with Handy. Hefty gently took her hand and both walked in the forest with 4 other smurfs.

Handy was nailing a wheel on one of Miner's carts when he heard the sound of a rattle making him know that his nephew was up again but for some reason when he woke up with Handy he never cried but when he was at home he would cry at the top of his lungs. Maybe he wanted his uncle Handy to live with them or something. He put down his hammer and went to see the smurfling shaking his rattle in the air sucking his thumb.

*chuckle* "Hey there little fella. Had a good sleep?" The baby smiled at him and shook his rattle more.

"You remind me so much of your daddy; I bet you'll grow up to be like him someday or maybe you'll be delicate and caring like your mommy"

He picked him up from the crib and lifted him in the air making the baby giggle and wave his little hands in the air of the happiness he felt. He really hoped that one day he could be like this with Marina, but he shouldn't put his heart on something impossible in his point of view the only thing he could do was just visit her as she visits him. He suddenly woke up from his thoughts when he felt a hit on the head, he shook his head and saw that the baby was giggling and hit him again with the rattle but this time on the nose.

"Whoa there little guy, I know it's funny but you kinda have a strong arm with you. I guess that's why you're Hefty's boy" he said rubbing his nose.

When he put the baby back in his crib he immediately started to cry again, Handy jumped when the sound hit him hard, he rushed back to the crib and carried him again. He then noticed that all he wanted was attention or he simply wanted to be with Handy.

"Gee little guy, I think I smurf why you're parents are so tired and sleepy. I know you want attention and company, but your mommy and daddy need to rest too. Just like you and me" He said to the baby hoping he understood what he was telling him, he just put his fist in his mouth and looked at Handy's pencil. He grabbed the tip of it and tried to pull it but Handy got it from his reach so he wouldn't poke himself.

"You also have to know that it's not so good to be curious all the time, it could get you in trouble one day"

The baby sort of understood what Handy was telling him, to show it to him he put his hands on his uncle's cheeks and giggled at him. Handy laughed at the baby's little hands on his cheeks. He was so glad of having a little smurfling to have such a good time with him.

When Hefty and Smurfette came back they went to Handy's workshop to see how everything was going, when they saw what were they doing it was a really sweet moment for them. Handy put the baby to sleep on his shoulder and softly patting his back and bouncing him gently while he was humming him a lullaby. It made Smurfette smile in delight and warmth of how Handy and his nephew get along, Hefty was also smiling at his best bud's tender smurfing care. Hefty knocked in the door as if they just arrived making Handy tilt his head towards the entrance to see the loving parents of his nephew.

"How was everything?" asked Smurfette to Handy with a whisper.

"He's a smurfy little angel" whispered Handy looking at the sleeping baby on his shoulder.

"That's my boy" whispered Hefty stroking the baby's head.

Smurfette gently picked up her baby and put him on her shoulder, they both thanked Handy for his support and babysitting service and went back to their house as quiet as possible to not wake up the baby as he sucked his thumb. Handy was watching them leave through his window, he saw them cuddle up and share a kiss while walking home. The only thing he did was imagine and dream that one day he could be like that with Marina but he had to snap out of it, he was desiring the impossible but he just watched them and felt happy for them that at least they could be happy and he had the chance to share and be part of the happiness, but he just looked at the sky and sighed.

"_Marina…"_

Hefty and Smurfette came home and put the baby in his crib so he could continue in his nap, but as him his parents also wanted to take a little snooze before he decided have an early awakening. The parents collapsed on the bed and drifted to sleep as fast as Greedy eats, which was really quick.

It was night and all the smurfs were asleep peacefully and calmly and for the luck of the couple so did they until they heard the baby cry again. And this time it was Hefty's turn to attend the baby's needs.

"Hefty it's your turn now" said Smurfette half awake.

"I'm on it" replied Hefty getting up the bed a little woozy.

He walked up to the crib and picked his son up, he had his eyes half open and they had black under them from the horrible sleep schedule he had. The baby kept on crying and kicking in the air but Hefty was falling asleep standing up but one of the kicks got Hefty on the chest making him react. He shook his head and opened his eyes completely.

"Wha? Huh? Oh yeah, come on little squeezer, let's see what's the wakeup call this time" said Hefty walking to the changing table.

He thought that maybe he wanted his bottle or he wanted one of his toys, as he crotched down to get his bottle a foul smell entered his nose making him wrinkle it and cover it too. He looked at his son with surprised eyes and knew instantly that the horrible smell came from him. It was the job he hated the most, didey duty.

"Oh boy, just the task I wanted *sigh* let's get it over with" he said as he looked away and removed the didey from his son.

He took a peek and groaned at the mess his son did, he just thought to himself 'here I go' and did it with a disgusted face. Half an hour passed and he finally cleaned and through away the dirty didey. He picked up and saw the happy look on his face.

"Well that's that, how to put you on a new…didey?"

Hefty looked at the changing table and saw that there's no more dideys. He glanced around the table and under it and found nothing but bottles and toys; he had to find something to put on his son meanwhile.

When morning came Smurfette woke up with a stretch and a yawn, she really needed a good sleep and relaxation, and she saw Hefty sound asleep next to her snoring and had an arm on his eyes. She decided to let him rest for a while longer since it seemed he really needed it. She got up and put on a dress for a new day but then she went to take a look at the baby as he sucked on a pacifier they gave him and hugged and big and soft teddy bear.

"Good morning my ba-"

She didn't continue because when she saw the baby, she saw he was wearing the curtains of the windows as a didey. She glanced at the window and saw how they were torn off since the rings that held them had pieces of string and cloth.

"HEFTY!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 "Watch out!"

Hefty had a nervous face on him as he watched Smurfette change the baby into a didey with a seriously mad face, she flipped and folded the didey and put a pin on it so it wouldn't fall. She carried the baby and looked at Hefty with the same look she had all morning.

"Uhh…honey…?" was the only thing Hefty could say with a nervous smile.

"Did you really have to smurf off my FAVORITE curtains?" she said as she gently bounced the baby making him giggle.

"Well I uh, uh, I didn't know what to do. It was the only thing I found too"

"Did you try looking in the closet?"

"The closet...?"

She went to the closet and showed him a box full of new dideys in case the ones they had were already dirty. Hefty stared at the box for a few seconds and stopped as he heard his wife's foot tap on the floor rapidly. She glanced at her and saw the angriest look on her face since the day she had the baby, he stood up and chuckled nervously at her.

"A smurf can make mistakes right?" he said as he let a sweat drop come out.

"Yeah, I mistake that cost my curtains!"

"Alright, alright calm down. I'll just tell Tailor to make you new ones"

*sigh* "Just promise not do something silly like that again, ok?" she said putting a hand on her forehead.

"As good as smurfed" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her smile again.

He hurried up and went outside to see what job he was assigned today. Smurfette just stood there holding the baby and let out a small laugh as she saw him almost crash with Brainy from the rush he was in. She looked at her son and saw him also giggling at his father run funny.

"Why do smurfs have to be so silly sometimes? I hope you don't act the way your daddy did last night" she told her baby but the only answer she got was a hit with the rattle making the baby giggle and Smurfette sigh in defeat.

2 months passed, it was a nice sunny day and Papa came up with a great idea to go out and gather some smurfberries, this time Smurfette took the baby with her so he could see the forest and see all the creatures that lived there. The little baby giggled and smiled at the birds in the sky and the rabbits that hopped by. Hefty carried him and tickled his little belly making him giggle even more. Hefty started to make funny faces to make him happy and it made Smurfette happy too, seeing how he gets along fine with his son.

Arriving at the fields Papa asked for their attention, all smurfs payed attention to their leader but they all got distracted for hearing Hefty blabbing and making funny faces at his son. When he glanced a bit at the crowd he stood solid at the smurfs looking at him, some were trying to contain their laughter and some were giggling at him while Papa Smurf just looked at him. His face turned red from embarrassment and quickly stopped what he was doing; he cleared his throat and stayed quiet to hear what Papa had to say.

"…Um, yes well. My little smurfs, smurf all the smurfberries you find and when you're done, gather in this spot. Good smurfing!"

"Thank you, Papa Smurf!" they all said in unison.

They all went separate directions to get the sweetest and most delicious berries on earth. Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Handy, Vanity, Brainy and Greedy went to a bush to start picking the good ones. As they picked, the little smurfling saw the leafs sticking out the bush and tried to put some in his mouth, but Smurfette's mother instinct kicked in and quickly pushed away the leaves from her baby's reach.

"No sweetheart, you shouldn't put things in your mouth" she said putting the baby closer to her.

"You're a really curious little smurfling aren't ya?" said Greedy having smurfberry juice around his mouth.

"Greedy. Greedy. Greedy. How can we gather smurfberries if you keep eating them?" said Brainy as Greedy ate another smurfberry.

"They're just too good to resist" he said licking his lips.

When they all gathered enough smurfberries they took a break under a tree, but Smurfette was sitting under another tree trying to teach the baby to sit on his own and he was having progress, he could sit on his own for a few seconds until he losses balance. The other smurfs were seeing how she was helping him, Hefty was so proud of both of them. He really loved his family so much.

"Gosh Hefty, Smurfette's sure a great mom with the babeh" said Clumsy with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it makes me feel so happy having her as a wife"

"That's it sweetie, you smurfed it!" clapped Smurfette as the baby finally learned to sit on his own without help, when he saw his mother clap he clapped too as he giggled. He really loved his mother a lot that he'd show her his way of expressing it, he looked at his mother and started to 'gah' and 'goo' at her making her confused.

"What is it, honey?"

"Mmmm-mmm"

"…mmm?"

"mm-mm-MAMA!"

Smurfette was surprised and left wide eyed. Her baby finally said his first word and it was 'mama', she was his first word. She squealed and got up with her son and ran to Hefty and the others who seemed to be playing a wrestling game but she'd interrupt it anyway.

"Hefty! Smurfs! Smurf this!" yelled Smurfette with delight. The smurfs stopped and payed attention to what was she talking about, she lifted the baby and smiled at him wanting him to say 'mama' again in front of his daddy and 'uncles'.

"Come on sweetie, say 'mama'"

"mmm-mmm- Mama!"

"YOU SAID 'MAMA'! OH SWEETHEART YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!" She cried as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and bounced him making him giggle.

"He said 'Mama'! His first word! MY SON SAID HIS FIRST WORD!" shouted Hefty in delight and happiness. Smurfette gave him the baby and Hefty spinned him in the air as he laughed at the fun he was having here. Hefty stopped and sat on the floor with him.

"Ok son, can you say 'Dada'?"

"…?"

"Da-da"

"…d-d-d-d"

"Yeah almost there"

"DADA!"

"WHOOPY, HE SAID 'DADA'! HE SAID 'DADA'! THAT'S MY BOY!" He jumped and hoorayed around the field getting the other smurfs attention with his actions, he laughed and hopped everywhere even Papa Smurf was confused with his actions. Hefty calmed down after a while and came back to them; the baby tilted his head at why his daddy did all those tricks because he said his name but as long he saw it made him happy he was happy too.

Papa Smurf from afar called all the smurfs to reunite and to all head back to the village to put the smurfberries in the storehouse, they all picked up their baskets and went with Papa Smurf. Smurfette carried the baby as Hefty carried the baskets full of smurfberries. But they didn't know someone was watching them from behind, just like he did 4 months ago with Smurfette, it was Gargamel hidden behind some bushes and trees. He got close to them and lifted his net at the top and burst out the bushes with his evil laugh along with his cat, Azrael. All the smurfs glanced at him and made a run for, some smurfs were caught, others were lucky in not getting caught. Hefty was running behind Smurfette and the baby so he could be sure they were safe, but soon, what caught his attention was that Gargamel caught Handy in his net as he shouted for help. Hefty stopped and went directly to Gargamel but Smurfette called him to come back.

"HEFTY! WAIT! DON'T DO IT!"

"I HAVE TO SAVE HANDY! YOU 2 GO ON I'LL BE WITH YOU IN A WHILE, I PROMISE!"

With that Hefty ran back to Gargamel and save his buddy. To get his attention he bit him on the foot making him howl in pain, Hefty waved his arms in the air and started to mock him making Gargamel drop the net with Handy in it and go chase after him instead. Handy got up and saw Hefty run away with the evil wizard after him, he also saw Smurfette coming back to them as well.

"Smurfette no, we have to smurf back to the village. Hefty will be alright"

"I can't leave him like this, I need him and so does his son!"

"There's no time for that now he have to go-"

He was cut off when Gargamel came back and tried to catch them again with the net, they ran as fast as they could, but unfortunately, Smurfette wasn't quick enough and was caught in the net with the baby. The wizard looked at her in the net and laughed evilly at her. He thought that one was better than no smurfs at all and took her and the baby back to his hollow, she did her best to cry for help but no one answered her at all. Handy ran too fast didn't hear the calls she did to him and she also wondered what happened to Hefty. But he was ok, he was hiding in a bush to try and lure Gargamel away from them, he came out thinking his plan had worked. He let out a victory laugh until he heard the cries for help, he looked through some bushes and saw Smurfette and his son caught in Gargamel's net. He was shocked and had to act now or his family would not exist anymore. But first he had to go to the village for help and supplies for the rescue.

Back at the village all the smurfs were agitated and freaked out about Gargamel's appearance out of nowhere, Papa smurf counted each one to see if someone was missing, but he didn't find Handy, Hefty, Smurfette and the baby anywhere. That's when he started to worry for them until he saw Handy approaching the village at full speed, he braked in front of the crowd panting and sweating as he was scared and tired at the same time. Papa Smurf approached him and asked him if knew where were Hefty and his family.

"It's alright Papa Smurf, Hefty lured Gargamel out of the fields and Smurfette is…"

He looked behind him to see that Smurfette wasn't there anymore, he glanced around to see if she was somewhere else but no. The thought that came to him was that maybe she was caught by the wizard when he didn't know.

"OH NO PAPA SMURF, I MUST'VE LEFT SMURFETTE BEHIND!" he said with a guilty face.

"GREAT SMURFS!"

"OH NO NO NO! IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO THEM, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF AND NEITHER WILL HEFTY!"

"Calm down Handy don't blame yourself. But now we need to know what happened"

"PAPA SMURF!"

All the smurfs saw Hefty running towards them with a worried look, he went directly to Papa Smurf and started to talk to fast that no one understood him. Papa Smurf made Hefty calm down and let him explain to them what was wrong.

"Papa Smurf, Gargamel caught Smurfette and my son!"

"Oh no, quickly smurfs smurf the catapult and all the tools we'll need to save them!"

The smurfs ran through the village gathering all the things they'd need to recover their beloved Smurfette and little nephew. They lined up and went directly to Gargamel's layer. Hefty was in front of everyone with an angry face, he'd put everything he has to get his family back, he lifted an arm and yelled out "CHARGE!" and all the smurfs agreed and headed to the hollow.

Back with Gargamel he had Smurfette and the baby in a cage as he got some vegetables for the stew he was preparing. Smurfette was hugging her son tightly and made sure the wizard didn't see him, she was doing her best not to let tears come out but it was useless she was scared and didn't know what to do to save her son. But soon the wizard got near the cage to get a good look at his catch of the day; he smiled evilly at her making her even more scared. He got 2 fingers in the cage and grabbed a lock of Smurfette's hair and gave it a few swirls.

"I wonder how a Smurfette would taste like?" he said while he giggled evilly at her "Now to get you to-" he didn't continue because he heard the crying of a baby that came from Smurfette, she tried her best to make him stop crying but he cried harder. Gargamel opened the cage and took the baby from her arms.

"NO LET HIM GO!" yelled the desperate mother reaching for her baby as he continued to cry in the wizard's hand.

"What is this?"

"That's MY baby!"

"…Your …baby?"

"YES I'M HIS MOTHER, GIVE HIM BACK!"

"…My Smurfette… a mother?" He stood still and amazed at the baby, he didn't know that his Smurfette could be a mother and now she is. He then remembered months ago when he found her that she didn't even run from him and she also 'ran' in a weird way. She must've been pregnant at that time was the thought he had and it also made things really clear as he put the puzzle together. But who was the father of the child?

"And who's the father of this child?"

"I won't tell you until you give him back to me!"

"He'd be an easy catch if he finds out his precious little son and wife are in danger, so you better tell me or I'll make you!"

"No!"

"You asked for it!"

Gargamel got near the pot of boiling water and lifted his hand with the baby in it still crying, Gargamel narrowed his eyes to the mother and smiled evilly as he was slowly letting go of the baby. Smurfette had big tears run down her face wide eyed she shook her head and looked back at the wizard, she reached for her baby and called out for him but it was making things worse.

"Tell me or say 'bye-bye baby'"

"Mama!" yelled the little infant at his mother.

Smurfette had no choice but to tell him the smurf that was her baby's father but she doubted he'd know him and recognize him too. Before she could say his name and appearance there was a crash in the window making both of them turn to the window as the pieces of glass fell to the ground. It was Hefty enraged with the wizard for taking away his family; he had his hands balled up into tight fists and was breathing hardly with his eyes looking directly at Gargamel.

"HEFTY!" yelled Smurfette in relief.

"Gargamel… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY FAMILY?" yelled Hefty at Gargamel.

"Oh so you're the beloved father and husband are you? Well well well, let's see how brave you are now that your precious Smurfette is in my clutches now!" he threatened Hefty as he got Smurfette out the cage and squeezed her a bit.

She was grunting at the pain she was feeling the wizards grasp and looked at Hefty for help. He saw the way he was treating his wife and saw his son about to get cooked, but he jumped off the window and headed directly towards Gargamel, but Azrael got in his way and hissed at him so he wouldn't get any further, but Hefty's rage was bigger than his fear so without thinking twice he spinned one of his fists and gave a good and painful punch in the cat's face sending him a few feet away. The cat was really woozy at the punch and passed out. When Gargamel saw what he did to his cat, he looked at the smurf as he got closer to him. But he didn't know there was something else happening outside, he heard another crash of a window and saw acorns and rocks fly in. Some of them hit him in the arm, others on his legs and so on, one of them hit him directly in the hand making him let go of Smurfette in mid air, she screamed but Hefty caught her before she hit the floor. She gave him a kiss for rescuing her but now they had to save their baby. They both sneaked up to Gargamel as more objects were hitting him and also how some smurfs got in the hollow and started to distract him so they could give the couple more time, they reached his hand and Hefty tried his best to get the baby out of the wizard's hand without harming his son. He finally got him and headed back to Smurfette who was waiting for him on a shelf, she gave both her boys a kiss and quietly headed to the exit, but the plan went wrong when Gargamel spotted them and grabbed them both.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

He got up and ignored the smurfs and weapons they had and started to chant a spell as he started to glow, it was a spell he had been practicing and testing for a few weeks now. He lifted his arms with the couple in each hand.

"_Evil power, I call into you now_

_Make the others keep wondering how_

_How shall they find me now?"_

When those words were said an explosion came out and covered the hollow, all the smurfs coughed and were confused at what just happened. Papa Smurf was between the crowd and knew what happened. He ran to where Gargamel was and saw that he disappeared into thin air but not only that, he took Hefty, Smurfette and the baby with him. Handy also saw that the evil wizard was gone.

"_Oh no…"_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 "It was real"

The smurfs were in a rampage searching through the whole place for their missing smurfs. They all called out their names hoping to get an answer from them but no luck they were nowhere to be found. The most affected by this was Papa Smurf, for years he's done his best to protect his beloved little smurfs from danger and trouble but now this time, he failed, Gargamel escaped with 3 of his smurfs making him feel defeat and guilt.

But not only was he the only one feeling the big depress but also Vanity and Handy for losing their best friends to that evil creep, they ran from one place to another in hope of finding a clue or something to help them know where they went. After trying and trying finally Vanity gave up hope, he stopped running and just stood there with his head bowed. He looked down at his mirror and remembered that Smurfette gave him that one; he sighed and walked to the entrance of the hovel ignoring the others call, until Papa Smurf saw him go.

"Why Vanity, where are you going?" said Papa Smurf catching up to him.

"…I give up Papa. We'll never find them" he said looking down.

"Don't say that Vanity, you'll see we'll find them… I hope"

"So do I…"

Handy was feeling the same way they were he worried for them too, but the one that worried him the most was the baby, at least his parents knew how to defend their selves but he couldn't even crawl by himself yet. All he could do know was hope and beg that he and his parents were ok where ever they were right now.

In the meantime in a distant land, Smurfette woke up a little dizzy from the spell Gargamel did, she didn't know what he did but she did know it was trouble. She got up and saw something familiar about the place she was in, she looked around and saw that neither Gargamel, Hefty were around, and what got her even more agitated neither was her baby. She glanced around to see if he was sitting or lying next to her or some place near but it was deserted, she started to get really nervous and scared for her son and husband until she heard some footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see it was Hefty running towards her with an arm reaching out for her.

"SMURFETTE! SMURFETTE!"

"H-HEFTY!" she yelled as she ran towards him too. They both reached each other and hugged tight from the fear they both felt. Hefty caressed her face to try and calm her down.

"Hefty! I can't find the baby! Where is he?"

"Smurfette calm down. Don't worry we'll smurf around this place and find him before Gargamel does"

"But what if he has him?"

"I don't think he does, by the looks of it when we were smurfed up to this place we were sent to different locations, because I woke up on the other side of this meadow, so I think the baby's not really near Gargamel like us"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!"

"Yeah but first, we gotta make sure it's safe to go"

Hefty stuck his head out the long grass to make sure they weren't being watched by unwanted company, when he made sure the cost was clear he signed Smurfette to make a run for and find the missing baby before the wizard did.

Back with Papa and the other smurfs, they were all still looking for them in the forest, in nearby cabins, the village and nothing. Papa Smurf was starting to lose hope in finding them but not only that, the other smurfs were getting sadder and sadder by the minute. Sassette was sobbing, Vanity and the smurflings were sad about not being able to see Smurfette or the baby and Handy, Greedy, Harmony and the rest were all missing the couple and child a lot. When they looked throughout the entire forest and no results the whole village stayed silent, it was night and they couldn't find them anywhere, Papa Smurf was in front of the crowd looking at them directly. They all wanted to hear what he had to say but the only thing he did was just shake his head and go inside his house, all the smurfs were whispering and left in doubt of what Papa Smurf did, but they didn't see that Papa Smurf was leaned on his front door and covered his eyes with one hand sobbing for his missing smurfs. He knew now wasn't the right time to cry about things but he just had to let it worry come out some way, but he didn't know that out of all the crowd Brainy was hearing his sobs, it made him really sad hearing his beloved papa so depressed. So out of the crowd he stood up firm and brave with his chest up, he got on the mushroom Papa uses to give announcements to the others and lifted his voice so the crowd could hear him.

"SMURFS!"

With that one scream he got the smurfs attention; they all knew that when Brainy was up there he was either going to say something not worth hearing or a task from Papa Smurf, but they still payed attention to him anyways.

"Smurfs, I know that the situation with Papa Smurf and the missing smurfs is too much right now but I have something that might help us!"

"What would that be, Brainy?" asked Farmer

"We'll have to smurf back to Gargamel's hovel, if he smurfed that spell it means that one of his books has it. So, we can use it to maybe smurf us to where Hefty, Smurfette and the baby are."

"But how can you be sure it will be smurfing that?" asked Miner

"'Cause it's a spell, so in some way, it can only take you to one place"

"What if we end up somewhere else?" asked Handy

"…It's a risk I'm willing to smurf!" said Brainy as his final word.

All the smurfs looked at each other to see if it was a good idea to do such a risky thing, but it was Hefty, Smurfette and the baby that were more in risk, they had to do something to get them back home safe and sound. When Brainy finished his speech, he looked at all of them with a determined look and lifted an arm in the air.

"So who's with me?"

He waited for someone to raise their hand but so far no one was brave enough to do a thing like that, when no one was going to raise it, one got the courage to do it, Handy raised his hand with a determined look also. The other smurfs looked at him, then Clumsy raised his hand also, so did Vanity, Greedy, Farmer, Harmony, Sassette, Slouchy, Snappy, Nat and so on, all the smurfs raised their hands and had a courageous face and the anticipation of saving their friends from the wizard. Brainy was glad that for once the smurfs listened to him on something, he got off the mushroom and they all followed him back to the hovel, leaving the village quiet and calm, and also an unaware Papa Smurf at it.

Hefty and Smurfette were running in the meadow panting and worried for the smurfling, they ran for 3 hours straight looking for him, they didn't care if they were tired or not, what they wanted now was to get their son back and try to find a way to go home. They reached a hill that showed the whole meadow they were in, but this place seemed really familiar to Smurfette in some way, like if she was here before. Until it finally came back to her, she gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. Hefty glanced at her as she got a really frightened look on her face; he grabbed her hand and asked softly what was going on with her and why all of a sudden she got so afraid. She didn't answer but just looked at him as she shivered and let tears come out.

"Hefty… this is the place where I had my nightmare…"

"Your nightmare?"

"The one of…oh no…it wasn't a nightmare…it was a vision!"

She started to get agitated and even more scared, Hefty did all he could to calm her down but it was no use, she was living her nightmare and she wasn't asleep this time. She started to sob and shiver from the nerves coming to her, but they were interrupted by the cries of a baby that were heard from a distance, they glanced at where they were heard and stayed quiet with wide eyes. They looked at each other and ran towards the cries hearing them closer and closer, Hefty made the grass to the sides as they ran to reunite with his son, until they got to the point where the baby's cries were right in front of them. The parents looked down and saw their baby crying his eyes out to be with them again.

"MY BABY! WE'RE HERE! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HERE!" she yelled as she hugged her baby tight.

Hefty hugged both of them and made the baby calm down and feel safe again. Now that they were together, they had to find a way to get back to the village. Hefty told them to be quiet and try to leave without being spotted by Gargamel who was still missing, so they tippy toed through the tall grass to anywhere but there.

Back with the smurfs, they reached the wizards hovel to try and find the missing smurfs their way. Brainy took a look and addressed he smurfs to follow him, they followed him to the front door but what they didn't remember was that maybe Gargamel wasn't home but Azrael was, they sneaked through the window and went to his book shelf to see if there was the book they needed. But Lazy was behind the group and luckily spotted Azrael coming towards them so to get their attention he yelled at the top of his lungs the cat's name and made the group glance at the cat as he leaped towards them.

"RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" yelled Brainy as he ran from the cat's clutches.

Painter and Poet ran to the table and came up with an idea to get Azrael away from here. They grabbed some potions that were on the table and mixed them together not knowing what could happen.

"HEY AZRAEL! ZE DINNER IZ SURVED!" Yelled Painter as he and Poet trough the potion to the evil cat.

It fell in front of him but started to let out a yellow smoke, Azrael got close to it but it was a bad idea, the yellow potion started to let out some sparks and exploded in front of Azrael and spend him flying through the roof to another part of the forest. When that happened all the smurfs cheered and thanked to 2 brave smurfs for saving them.

"No time for 'thank yous' we need to smurf that book!" said Brainy pointing to the red book on the top shelf.

After some minutes of going and coming back down to place the book on the floor, they gathered around to start the spell and find their friends. Brainy got in front of the crowd and told all smurfs to hold hands as the spell requested them to do so it could work and so, Brainy closed his eyes and started to chant the spell but with good power being summoned.

"_Brave and true power,_

_I call upon you,_

_Help us find our friends,_

_The ones are who nice and true,_

_Take us to the where they are_

_So we can help too!"_

With the spell being called all he smurfs started to disappear in thin air and started to travel through a vortex. Some were screaming and others were just too scared to say or do anything. Soon after that, they crashed on a land that seemed deserted or abandoned, they took a look around and didn't see anything else but tall grass.

"Might this be the right place?" asked Farmer getting near the group.

"I hope so, and if it is, let's get smurfing!" said Handy starting to run.

The other smurfs followed behind and began their quest in finding the missing friends, but Brainy was having the same thought in his head for a while, he's been feeling guilty for leaving the village with the most of the smurfs and didn't even tell Papa about it.

"_I hope I'm doing the right thing…"_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 "On our way!"

The smurfs were running for almost two hours through the meadow but they weren't going to give up easily now that they made it this far in their quest. Brainy was looking at one side then the other making sure he doesn't miss one and so was Handy, they were determined into bringing them back safe and sound, but something soon caught Vanity's attention.

"Hey hold on!"

All the smurfs stopped and turned to him. He looked up and stayed quiet for a few seconds, he was concentrating on the thing that was making him stop.

"What is it, Vanity?" asked Handy as he got close to him.

"I hear something…"

"Like what?" asked Brainy

"Their… footsteps"

"Footsteps"

"Yes, but I don't know where they're coming from or who they are from?"

"I think I can help there" said Tracker with a smile

He started to sniff and lift his face to get a better scent of what was coming or leaving, he concentrated on the presence's aroma until he finally recognized it. He opened his eyes and looked at the smurfs with a blank face until it turned into a smile.

"Hefty and Smurfette are near"

"Really? Which direction?" said Handy eagerly

"They're that way!"

They all ran to where Tracker took them, they could only imagine seeing them happy and relieved of being found and all together going home and show Papa Smurf about their success of bringing them back. Hefty and Smurfette were panting from the miles they ran not even knowing if Gargamel was watching them or not but they wanted to leave quickly before he did find them but the thoughts were interrupted when Hefty heard footsteps. He stopped and Smurfette did the same, he kneed down and hugged Smurfette so whatever it was wouldn't see them. The baby snuggled up to his mother for protection also being scared of whatever it was, but Hefty would make sure nothing would happen to his family.

"Hefty, what is that sound?" whispered Smurfette as she got closer to her husband

"I don't know, but we'll be ready" he said as he grabbed her hand

The baby started to whimper after all he's been through in so little time; Smurfette looked at him and hugged him and whispered in his ear that everything would be okay. When the sound finally reached them they gasped and Hefty got in a fighting position for whatever it was, it turned out to be a little squirrel running with a nut in its mouth. They sighed and laughed a bit of all of commotion being over a simple little creature, they got up and continued to walk a little more… but it was a bad idea. When the baby looked up to see the sky he noticed a big shadow emerged from the back of them, it was Gargamel who found them, the baby had to warn his parents about the evil wizard behind them quick.

"MAMA! DADA!"

"What is it sweetie...GARGAMEL!"

When Smurfette turned to see the baby she saw the big shadow and recognized Gargamel's shadow, when she yelled his name Hefty turned and saw the wizard laughing evilly as he finally found them. But when the little family tried to escape from him again he caught them again.

"Going somewhere, my deliciousness?" he asked with an evil smile as he had one smurf in each hand

"Smurf whatever you want to me Gargamel, but let Smurfette and my son go!" yelled Hefty trying to get loose from his grasp

"How romantic, trying to risk yourself for them… disgusting. You're not going anywhere! You're all mine now"

With that Gargamel took them back to a certain part of the meadow, it seemed to be the dead and dry part of it where he had already prepared a stew pot for his catch of the day, he licked his dry wrinkly lips already tasting the flavor of the smurfs he had, but in the whole walk there, the baby was crying and didn't stop for nothing, but it soon got in the wizards nerves. Smurfette tried her best to calm him down but he was too scared of the wizard.

"SHUT THAT BRAT UP OR I'LL MAKE HIM SHUT UP!"

But the yell and threat he did made the baby even more scared of the wizard and cry harder, Hefty was still trying to get loose but it wasn't working at all until they reached the pot. Gargamel put Smurfette and the baby in a cage he made as he still had Hefty in his hand, Hefty was completely angry at him for what he was doing to his family. The wizard brought him up to his face and smile evilly at him.

"You'll be the first one in the pot. Now watch as your dear husband and daddy becomes a little blue delicacy" He said as he looked at the other two in the cage with frightened faces.

"NO GARGAMEL! LET HIM GO, PLEASE!" she said reaching out for Hefty as he did the same.

*evil laugh* "As you wish my dear!" he said as he let go of Hefty to fall directly into the pot. Smurfette screamed his name and cried at the sight, she saw as her husband fell into the pot. It was the end for Hefty; he even closed his eyes to avoid the faith that expected him. But when everyone least expected it, he was floating in the air surrounded by little sparkles, both Hefty and Smurfette were surprised by the appearance also was Gargamel. Hefty floated to the cage where his wife and son were, but not only that, the cage opened also. So without second thoughts they made a run for it, but Gargamel chased after them. While running the couple asked their selves of what happened back there, it was illogical that something like that could happen out of nowhere but no time for thoughts they had find a way back to the village before ending up with Gargamel again.

"Hefty, whadda we do? We have nowhere else to hide!"

"Don't worry I'll think of something"

When they ran they saw a big tree that gave Hefty an idea, he grabbed his wife's hand and directed her to the tree. Gargamel was confused but didn't stop chasing the small smurfs, he saw them climb the tree but the only detail was that only one smurf was climbing the tall tree, it was Hefty, so where were Smurfette and the baby? Gargamel didn't even pay attention to the missing members of the family and followed the smurf to the tree. When he reached the tree he climbed it with a bit of difficulty but made it, he went all the way to the top and saw Hefty standing on a branch showing is tongue and mocking him to get his attention, and it worked, Gargamel launched himself towards the smurf but missed as he sunk in the leaves of the tree. In the roots, Smurfette was hiding with the baby so Hefty can distract him a bit so they can make a run for it when it's safe to leave without the wizard after them.

Gargamel searched and searched between the branches and leaves to find the smurf but had no luck; Hefty had already climbed down the tree and made it back with his family. While they ran, Gargamel screamed in anger of wasting magic and time with these smurfs but when he screamed he saw the grass move as if someone was passing through it. He found them. He went down the tree and yelled at them 'I found you!' making them scared and run even faster.

"Smurfette, you go on I'll distract him!" said Hefty as he ran for his life.

"No Hefty, I need you with me!"

"I want you and our son to be safe!"

As they begged and ordered they didn't notice that they reached the top of a cliff. Hefty noticed it and braked while he got Smurfette before she reached it, they both looked at the height of cliff making them freak out but it was a double freak out, because not only did they reach a dead end but Gargamel reached them. He closed up to them and chuckled evilly as he extended his hands towards them. The only thing Hefty could do now was just hug Smurfette for comfort as she cried in his chest.

"Say your last words, Smurfs" was the only thing the wizard said to them as his eyes grew wider of emotion of getting his hands on the poor smurfs.

But when he was about to grab them, a big glow came from him and started to float in the air. Gargamel was surprised at what was happening, he all of a sudden started to get smashed in the ground and go back up in the air several times. Hefty and Smurfette were watching everything and were also surprised. After Gargamel went back to normal and fell on the ground, by the looks of it he was unconscious, it was the perfect opportunity to escape, but the couple still didn't understand what happened, first it was Hefty almost being smurf soup and now Gargamel got whacked by himself. It was confusing but they'd have to leave it for later.

"Come on before he wakes up" whispered Hefty to Smurfette as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't be so confident!"

When they looked at him he was glaring at them and slowly got up from the cold hard ground, he was full of dirt and had a few bruises but that didn't stop him from getting his prize.

"IS THIS GUY MADE OF RUBBER OF SOMETHING? COME ON, SMURFETTE LET'S SMURF OUTTA HERE!"

But they weren't quick enough; Gargamel caught them and tightened his grip on them making them grit their teeth of the pain they felt. The baby wasn't crying or yelling, instead and incredibly, he was glaring at Gargamel. He lifted his little hands and wiggled his fingers in the air and out came sparkles of different colors. He directed his hands towards the wizard and electrocuted him making him let go of his parents, when they fell in midair the baby made another spell and caught them as he floated to them and landed on his mommy's chest. When she woke up she saw the baby giggling on her chest, she remembered Gargamel catching them but nothing else, until she got the idea of what happened but before she could come to the conclusion Hefty grabbed her and they both ran from him again.

They ran for quite a while and finally made it back to the good part of the meadow but when Hefty ran he bumped into something small but soft knocking him and that something too.

"Hey, what I hit?" When Hefty looked in front it was Brainy and the rest of the smurfs, when Brainy looked forward he saw it was Hefty, Smurfette and Baby.

"HEFTY, SMURFETTE, BABY!" Yelled Brainy in excitement.

When all the smurfs saw them they all gathered and hugged them for being able to get them back. Handy and Vanity were the ones that gave the tightest hugs to their best friends seeing they were ok and that nothing happened to them.

"Hefty! Smurfette! It's so good to see you again!" said Handy really happy

"We say smurf the same!" said Hefty giving Handy a hard pat in the back making Handy whisper an 'ow' from the force of it.

"Where were you guys? We were all on our way to save you" said Brainy a little confused of where they came from.

"Gargamel found us and caught us but we managed to escape from him" said Smurfette

"Yeah, but the weirdest things smurfed to him and me. First, He was about to cook me but I started to float away from the pot, the second was that he started to get smurfed in front of us and the third was that the got electrocuted out of nowhere!" said Hefty still thinking of what happened.

"That'll have to wait, we gotta smurf back to the village before Gargamel finds us" said Handy addressing them to follow.

They all followed the group to wherever they were going. But when they reached the spot where they landed they couldn't find anything that could help them. And so, in desperate moments, they looked at Brainy since he was the one that brought them here.

"Whadda we do Brainy? There's no portal or path or anything!" said Handy

"Don't worry, Handy. I Brainy Smurf came prepared" He said as he took out a piece of paper from his hat and unfolded it.

"It's the spell we need to smurf us home and directly in the village" said Brainy

"Impressive now let's get-"

Hefty didn't continue because heard something coming towards them, the couple knew who it was and started to get agitated at the presence of him. So they went with Brainy and begged him to do the spell so they could leave this horrible place. And they were right, it was Gargamel running towards them with all the rage a person could handle. When the other smurfs saw him they started to get scared too and also begged Brainy to get on with the spell, when he was pressured enough he addressed to all hold hands and not let go for anything in the world and he started to chant the spell but a little scared himself for still hearing the wizard's horrible voice.

"_Magic spell, our job is done_

_Our journey home just begun_

_Foes let there be none_

_Back to our village, where it's lit by the sun!"_

With that, the smurfs started to disappear from the meadow leaving Gargamel behind. He looked as they vanished and only yelled in frustration and in disbelief that his plan almost worked but it got foiled at the end as always but hating to admit it as always.

"I HATE THOSE SMUUUURFS!" He yelled waving his fists in thin air.

Back at the village, Papa Smurf decided to come out his house again since he spent 3 hours there crying and feeling bad for himself and his smurfs, but he saw that there were less smurfs when he last saw them, it was only half the village. He started to look around and see who was missing, he even asked a few smurfs that what happened to the others and before they could tell him a big boom was heard getting the others attention. Papa looked at where the sound came from and saw that there was a giant portal on the village, when the rest saw it they all screamed and hided in their houses or anything near them. When Papa got near the portal he heard screams and out popped a group of smurfs as they fell making a pile and he didn't help but notice that Smurfette and Hefty were with them too.

"Smurfs! What in the name of-"

"PAPA SMURF!" yelled out Hefty and Smurfette as they ran to their beloved Papa and hugged him.

"Hefty, Smurfette, Baby! Oh it's so good to see you 3 are alright!" he said as he hugged them back letting out a few tears of joy of seeing his little smurfs again.

"Actually it wouldn't have been possible without these guys, Papa Smurf" said Hefty pointing to the group.

"Not really, if it weren't fur Brainy we'd still be here feelin' bad" said Clumsy patting Brainy's back.

Papa Smurf saw Brainy with a nervous smile towards him, he walked up to him and Brainy thought that maybe he didn't like the idea of taking half of the village to a faraway land risking their lives and the missing one's too. But when Papa reached Brainy he gave him a big hug thanking him for doing the right thing for once and actually coming up with a good idea for saving them and using a good spell for it too.

"I'm very proud Brainy, you smurfed a good job"

Brainy was speechless and happy, he looked at Papa and returned the hug making him feel that he was a hero once again since the time they were smurflings and almost got turned to gold by that imp. The only thing he did was whisper a 'Thank you Papa Smurf' as he enjoyed the moment.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but I still don't get what happened back there with Gargamel and me?" said Hefty scratching his head in confusion.

"…I think I know who did all that" said Smurfette looking down.

"Really? Who?"

"I think it was… him"

When the smurfs paid attention to them they saw what she was looking at. It was the baby. He started to giggle when his daddy was looking at him with a silly face to show in confusion at Smurfette's theory.

"Him?"

"I think so because with Gargamel when you were falling, when he was being smurfed in the ground and when he got electrocuted… I think it was him doing all that because I remember seeing some sparkles when he was being shocked"

When she said all that the smurfs looked at the infant in his mother's arms as he sucked on his thumb smiling at them, could it be that he could use magic? Papa Smurf picked up the baby and looked at him directly but the little baby grabbed and pulled his beard as if it were a toy. It made him giggle but made Papa Smurf smile painfully, he returned the smile to his grandson and looked at the beloved parents of the baby.

"I think you something special for a son indeed"

"So… you saved mommy and daddy's lives back there, huh?" said Hefty as his son clapped at him.

"Hmmm… I think I finally thought of a name for him" said Smurfette

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, I think your name will be… Lucky!"

"Lucky? Why Lucky?" said Hefty looking back at her.

"Because he's lucky of having those powers and for being so curious that nothing happens to him. Also because it's a really cute name"

"Lucky… I like that name. Then it's settled, you'll be for now on Lucky Smurfling!"

When Hefty said that little Lucky smiled and giggled at his new name. Papa Smurf was also really happy that his little grandson had found his new talent and name for his whole life. All the smurfs cheered for the little one's name and for being able to recover their missing smurfs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 "Oh fiddle-smurfs"

It's been 3 weeks since the incident with Gargamel and everything seemed to be turning out better than before the fact that the wizard hadn't come back to his hovel, maybe he didn't read the whole spell and didn't know how to come back, good riddance.

Hefty and Smurfette enjoyed a nice walk in the forest watching every little creature pass by, they also brought little Lucky with them in his stroller so he could enjoy nature in a proper and non-dangerous way like he did with Gargamel. They stopped at the pond to admire it and so Lucky could take a few splashes since he's never actually been near or seen water.

"Look Lucky, this is a pond. You can come here to swim and get wet in a fun way with friends and family" said Smurfette as she carried her son and showed him how the water was so clear.

"It's also a very good way to do exercise" said Hefty as he flexed one of his muscles.

Lucky just giggled as his dad flexed his muscle, who knows if he'll be the same as his father or as sweet and hardworking as his mother when he grows up, but only time would tell. Smurfette sat him down on the grass and she sat next to him as did Hefty, she put her hand in the water and made a few splashes to show Lucky how fun the water was, Hefty did the same and even added a few 'whoo-hoo's' to make it more convincing for his son. He clapped and kicked his little feet at the excitement they made him feel, so Smurfette picked him up and carefully put him near the water so he could touch it. He touch the cold water but didn't care and started to splash and splash more, he soon soaked up Hefty and Smurfette also himself.

"Ok sweetheart I think that was enough splashing and soaking for one day" she picking him up and put him inside his stroller so they could go home and dry up before they catch a cold or something.

Arriving home, Smurfette put on a new dress and changed Lucky's outfit too, Hefty just dried himself since he doesn't wear a shirt. The rest of the day was normal and nothing new happened, but both parents had other duties t do only this time Handy couldn't take care of Lucky due to being a little busy with some damaged equipment, so this time the smurflings took care of Lucky, but Smurfette wasn't really convinced since they were still kids but she hoped they'd give it their best shot. Nat, Snappy and Slouchy were playing smurfball while Sassette was playing with Lucky a little game of 'patty cake' to distract him and show Smurfette she can be really responsible with a baby. Lucky was giggling and really enjoyed playing with her and so did she.

"Hey Sassette, wanna play hide and go smurf?" yelled Nat from the fields.

"Sorry Nat but I gotta take care of Lucky!" she replied back

"It's ok, he can play with us!"

"But how?"

"He can hide with you!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute"

She got up and picked up little Lucky and headed to where the other Smurflings were, they decided that Nat would be the one to count and find them. They all spread out the village to find a good hiding spot; Snappy was hiding in Handy's yard where all the junk was stored, Slouchy was hiding in Greedy's kitchen and Sassette and Lucky were hiding in Farmer's crops. When Nat finished counting he started to look and look for them. He eventually found all the smurflings and they enjoyed their selves with other games until they got pooped out and decided to call it a day, eventually, Smurfette came for Lucky and thanked the smurflings for taking care of him while she was busy, they told her it was nothing at all and they had with him too. She headed back to the house and started to feed Lucky while Hefty was still doing some chores around the village.

When a few days passed, Hefty was sleeping nice and calm in his side of the bed but his dreams and tranquility got interrupted by a poke in the shoulder. He slowly and lazily opened an eye and saw Smurfette standing in front of him with a nervous smile on her face, he stretched a bit and yawned and wanted to know why she was nervous.

"Morning Hefty" she said as she fixed her hair a bit.

"Mornin' Smurfette" he said scratching his back.

"Em Hefty, there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well… it's spring…"

"Yeah…"

"And Papa Smurf needs my help with a few things for the spring festival coming up…"

"What about it?"

"It's kinda a trip I have to smurf with him, Timber, Brainy, Clumsy, Handy and Greedy"

"Really? Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because you were still asleep when Papa was picking out the ones that would join him"

"…Oh yeah…"

"Yes, so I need to ask you a REALLY big favor"

"Sure, fire away"

"I want you to be… a mother and father 2 days for Lucky"

"You mean he's not smurfing with you?"

"Why would I take a 4 month old baby in a trip around the mountains? He could get hurt or something worse"

"Just asking… don't worry about a thing, Smurfette. He'll be fine with his daddy"

"Thank you, Hefty. I know you're a smurfy father for Lucky so I know you can handle all this… you can handle it, right?"

"Of course I can. This is Hefty Smurf you're talkin' to"

With that, Smurfette started to gather some equipment and some clothes for the trip, but deep down she really didn't wanna leave her baby alone. She knew he'd be home with Hefty, but he had chores of his own and sometimes wouldn't be around to attend Lucky's needs. She just really hoped everything would go alright. She saw Papa and some of the other smurfs waiting for the rest to arrive and leave this instant, she got her backpack and gave both her boys a kiss before leaving in her trip with the others. Hefty saw her leave with the others but she glanced at them and waved them a 'good-bye' with a smile as he did the same but he added a kiss he blew to her which she gladly returned, he closed the door and just sat on a chair and sighed as his wife left for her solo trip with the others, he just really hoped nothing bad would happen to her since he really needed her and wanted her so much. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a rattle that came from a cradle, he walked up there to see his son just waving the rattle and smiling at him with a toothless grin, he smiled back and tickled his belly making him giggle.

"Hehe guess you're stuck with me while your mommy's out for 2 days, little squeezer. I don't think it'll be hard taking care of you"

An hour later…

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"CALM DOWN PLEASE CALM DOWN, SON"

By the looks of it Hefty was having a really hard time taking care of his only son. He's been crying for a whole hour for who knows what. Hefty bounced, patted, made funny faces, tried to feed him and nothing worked, he thought that how could Smurfette manage to do it. He really needed a woman's touch for this but he didn't know any other woman and his Papa had experience with this but he wasn't even home, so the only thing he did now was ask for help and support. And there was one smurf that crossed his mind and thought he might be the smurf for the job.

"VANITY!" He yelled as he roughly knocked on his door.

"Not so hard, Hefty! You're smurfing me a headache" said Vanity opening the door with an annoyed face.

"Thank smurfness you're here. I really need help and you're the only one that can help me!"

"What is it?"

"…It might sound stupid but I have no idea of how to take care of my own son"

"…Are you serious?"

"You think I'd come all the way to your house banging on your door for help if I wasn't serious?"

"Ok I get it. I've seen Smurfette do it sometimes, so I think I can help you"

"THANK YOU, VANITY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" he yelled in happiness as he gave Vanity a smurf bustin' hug.

"Great… ack… can you… let me go now… you're going to smurf me…" said Vanity as he started turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Oops. Sorry…"

When they arrived back at home, Hefty opened the door and saw Lucky still crying his eyes out in the cradle. But either than that, Vanity gasped as he saw that Hefty actually left him alone in the house, what if something happened to him, but he stopped his thoughts as he went to Lucky and picked him up to see what was the problem. He checked his didey to see if he went potty but no, he made sure if he wasn't hungry, if he was cold but so far he didn't have all that until he finally came to one theory. He smiled and put him up to his chest and bounced him softly and hummed a lullaby to calm him down, and his theory worked. He cries turned to whimpers and suddenly stopped. Vanity looked at Hefty and saw that he had a confused look on his face of what just happened here.

"Vanity, what did you smurf to calm him down?"

"It's a little obvious… he misses Smurfette"

"…Really?"

"Of course… the way I have him is the way Smurfette carries him when he wants to hear her heartbeat and feel her warmth. The lullaby is the one she hums to him every night and nap time he has and the bouncing is just a way to rock him"

"Wow, how did you know all that?"

"Cause the times you were doing some chore or job I stayed with Smurfette to smurf a hand with Lucky when she had to do more than one thing around the house. So she taught me those things just in case some day"

"Gosh, she really trusts you with a lot of things, right?"

"Yeah, and she's also told me that she really trusts you. Not only because you're her husband but also because she senses it in you too"

That made Hefty feel so confident and touched of what Smurfette thinks of him and how she knows he can handle anything he puts his mind to. Vanity stayed with him for a few minutes and shortly headed back to his house but not before he received a big thank you from Hefty. Hefty sat on a little chair and rocked the cradle to sleep his son from a rough day, but it made him feel a little awed that Lucky missed his mother, but it's only been a day and he already did a tantrum so he could be with her again. He just hoped that what Vanity taught would be useful for tomorrow.

The next day…

It was a new day and Smurfette would be back today but who knows at what hour, but Hefty had other things coming, he had been trying to feed Lucky but he won't cooperate at all. Every time Hefty put the spoon near his mouth he would just get back and whine, but it was getting on Hefty's nerves, he was only giving his son an irritated smile and kept speaking between his teeth.

"Come on, Lucky. Eat. The. Stupid. Food…"

But once again he rejected the food that they offered him, when Hefty was about to scream in irritation a memory popped to his mind. He remembered seeing Smurfette feed him before and now he knew how to make him act. He grabbed the spoon with porridge and just smiled at Lucky, he started to make little chirping sounds and started to spin the spoon as if it was flying like a bird, and it was working, Lucky started to giggle and clap at what his dad was doing and so, Lucky opened his little mouth and started to eat his meal. It was a big relief for him that he understood that maybe he was his father, but he didn't know so many things about his son, it was a good thing Smurfette left because it gave him the chance to actually get to know his son better. When he finished feeding Lucky, he picked him up from the high chair and put on his shoulder and started to pat his back.

"I've seen your mommy do it to you so I don't think it's hard to-"

When Hefty was about to finish the sentence, Lucky threw up on his shoulder and back. Hefty stood frozen for a few seconds and just glanced slowly at his back and forced a smile at his son as he just looked at his daddy with an innocent face.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you're smurfin' all this on purpose…" was the only thing he said when he put his son back in his cradle as he went to wash up the little 'surprise' Lucky gave him.

When he finally came out of the bathroom he felt a lot better of being clean than having that awful stuff on his back. But when he looked took a small peak at the cradle… it was empty.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 "OH NO!"

He got wide-eyed and started to panic that his son was gone, he glanced at his surroundings to see if he was crawling or sitting somewhere but he was nowhere around the house. The more time passed and Hefty was starting to get horrible thoughts of what could happen to him but worst of all, his mother would come home any minute now and when she finds out that her baby is missing he'd be the one in trouble and even more because she trusted him with Lucky, but thinking won't get him back he had to find him. He yelled out his name throughout the house in hope of hearing a giggle or babble from him but it was all silent.

"LUCKY! LUCKY! OH LUCKY PLEASE SAY DADDY OR SOMETHING TO SMURF ME A CLUE!"

But nothing happened until he noticed something, he stopped running through the house and saw the front door slightly open. That's when he got pale and a chill ran through his spine. He got out the house, but how could it happen. But then it hit him that he had magic powers so he could use it to open the door and crawl out, but he remembered that the smurfs were there, one was destined to see him pass by. So he ran out the house and saw Grouchy passing by with his frowny face as always, it was worth a shot.

"GROUCHY! HAVE YOU SEEN LUCKY?"

"No…"

"Oh come on! You're always smurfin' around the village you HAD to see him pass by"

"I HATE smurfin' around the village… but no I didn't" he said and walked away.

"Well that was pointless. Who else could've seen him?"

"Hey Hefty" said Slouchy as he passed by Hefty

"SLOUCHY WAIT!" He yelled picking him up and sort of freaking him out as he had him in the air.

"SLOUCHY, HAVE YOU SEEN LUCKY?" He blabbed out while shaking poor Slouchy.

"Uhhh no I haven't…" he said as his head spinned slowly for hoe dizzy he was.

Eventually, Hefty put him down as he saw Slouchy walked away as he waddled and kept a hand on his head and so, he continued to look for Lucky. He asked about half of the village and no one's seen him for some reason. It was either that the village was too distracted or if something else happened to him, he just really hoped he could find him before Smurfette comes back and finds out her baby's gone missing. And most importantly, she'd blame him for not keeping a close eye on him since he only turned his back for like 3 minutes tops, and she'd never forgive him if something bad happened to the very young smurfling. Some father he turned out to be. But when he least expected it, he heard footsteps approaching the village, he glanced and saw it was Papa Smurf, Handy, Timber, Greedy, Clumsy, Brainy… and Smurfette.

*gasp* "_Oh no-no- no- no- no! __She's back and I haven't found Lucky! Oh no! Think Hefty think, distract her meanwhile!" _ Thought Hefty to himself as he was sweating and biting his nails of the nerves he felt from seeing his wife back but to a babyless house.

"Hi Hefty I'm back!" said Smurfette giving Hefty a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Uh h-h-h-hi honey" stuttered Hefty as he smiled nervously at her.

"It's so smurfy to be home again. So how were your days with Lucky?"

"They were hard… but fine"

"Smurfy! I'm going home to check on Lucky"

"DON'T- I mean uh, wait"

"…what's wrong?"

"Well uhhh, don't you uh wanna go say 'hi' to Vanity? He really missed you these days"

"Of course but first I wanna see Lucky first"

"But he REALLY wants to talk to you; you know about uh… fashion and all that"

"But-"

"No- no- no, you go and THEN you check on him" he said as he shoved her to Vanity's house. She had a really confused look on her face of how Hefty was acting all of a sudden. He soon stopped shoving and waved at her so she can be with Vanity for a while, but when she went in, he rushed to Handy's house at full speed. Instead of knocking, he kicked the door open and scared the daylights out of Handy, he let out a yelp and tossed his hammer out the window and broke it, and he had his hand on his chest and breathed hard as he saw Hefty with a really stressed and worried face.

"Hefty! Never do that again!" Yelled Handy in a scared voice and in the same position Hefty left him.

"NO TIME FOR THAT I NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled back grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What's the problem?" said Handy calming down.

"Don't tell Smurfette but… Lucky's lost"

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhh, she doesn't know and I don't want her to, 'cause I'll be smurf meat if she does"

"BUT HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR ONLY SON? WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Pipe down! We were both at home and I was taking a bath when it smurfed!"

"When did you lose him?

"It was almost 30 minutes before you guys smurfed back here"

"So it just happened?"

"Yeah!"

"Then he can't be that far away from here"

"How are you so sure? It's a baby that can use magic!"

"That too, but staying here talking about it won't help. Come on let's go smurf him!"

"Right, let's get smurfi-"

When Hefty and Handy got out the workshop they saw Smurfette heading back to the house, they gasped and ran towards the entrance before she got there. When she was about to turn the doorknob Hefty got in front of the door with a nervous smile and not letting her pass. Handy was also next to Hefty with the same expression as him.

"Um what are you two doing?" said Smurfette lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" said them both

"Ok then can you to scoot over so I can get inside and smurf Lucky?"

"Lucky? Well um uh you can't now" said Hefty quickly.

"And why's that?" she said starting to irritated.

"Because uh um uhh… he's sleeping and he gets really cranky when someone wakes him up"

"I'm not going to wake him up. I just want to see him"

"Yeah you're right but- HEY why don't you go see Grouchy for a bit, I think he really needs some company, huh?"

"But I gotta check Luc-" but she was cut off by Hefty shoving her just like he did earlier.

"I'll do that for you. Have a smurfy time!" he said waving at her from afar.

Smurfette looked back at Hefty and Handy and started to get suspicious with him, why was he acting like this all of a sudden. She'd find out sooner or later. Both smurfs started to race around the village looking for any clues of where Lucky went or where could they find him before they get an angry mother on back of their tails for the rest of their lives, which is a very long life too. They looked in barrels, carts, backyards, garbage and nothing; it was like he disappeared into thin air. Hefty was starting to count his days of life he had left but Handy had to make him get back into sense, they just had to find him, he couldn't leave in such a mysterious way. Until Handy bumped into Nat and Sassette while they were playing a game of smurfball.

"Hey Handy!" they both said with a smiley face.

"Smurflings! Quick! We need your help!" said Handy dragging them by the arm to where Hefty was.

"W-w-w-what's smufing on?" stuttered Sassette with a nervous face.

"Listen, can you two smurf a secret?" whispered Hefty to them.

"Um, sure" said Nat

"Well, listen carefully…" With that, Hefty started to explain how the whole thing happened with Lucky and Hefty's father son time. When he finished, the smurflings and Handy were kinda impressed of what Hefty actually had to go through but then they focused on finding the lost little smurfling before Smurfette found out, so Nat called Flutterby to help them find Lucky and Handy looked with Hefty everywhere and Sassette went with Nat too. But when 2 hours passed of search Smurfette came out again heading to the house, but this time, the smurflings got in the way. Sassette called her and waved at her making Smurfette forget about Lucky for a little while.

"Hi Smurfette!"

"Oh hi Sassette"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm going home to see Lucky"

"But wait! We have something smurfy to show you!"

"Um that's nice, but can it wait for later? I have to check on Lucky. I haven't seen him all day"

"But it's something really smurfy. Come on, it's over here!" she said as she grabbed Smurfette's hand and pulled her to who now's where.

"But I haven't seen my baby all day!"

"You'll see him later"

From the back of a house, Hefty thanked Sassette and she just winked at him as she continued to lure a confused and irritated Smurfette away. And so, they continued to look for the missing little smurfling when they saw Tailor Smurf pass by with a stack of new dideys for Lucky, it wouldn't hurt to try and ask him, maybe he knew where Lucky was or had him with him.

"Hey Tailor" said Hefty

"Hey there Hefty"

"Um Tailor by any chance have you seen Lucky?"

"Lucky? Why no, in fact, Smurfette told she'd bring him later for some measurements for a new suit"

"She did? *chuckle* Oh that Smurfette she said it'd be for later"

"Really? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because Sassette took her somewhere"

"But returning to the subject, why are you asking for Lucky?"

"…Uhh um you see uh… LOOK THE MAGIC NEEDLE!"

"Where?"

When Tailor turned Hefty got the opportunity to make a run for it before things got more complicated around here. Ok, Tailor didn't know where he was but maybe… there was one smurf that did, someone who's always around the village and never loses sight of everything in his way. He rushed through the whole village looking for him; he couldn't be far since he's always around until he heard his voice coming from the village square. Right on time and in the perfect moment, he got near him as he was talking about something with Clumsy when Hefty pocked his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Brainy" said Hefty

"Oh hello there Hefty"

"Listen… I need your help"

"A wise choice picking me for any job Hefty, now what can I be of assistance?"

"You see uh… I lost Lucky and I need all the help I can smurf"

"Hefty, how could you lose a baby?"

"Oh gosh, does Smurfette know?" asked Clumsy getting worried

"No, but I don't want her to know. She trusted me with taking care of him and I don't wanna disappoint her"

"Ok don't worry about a thing Hefty. With my great knowledge we'll smurf Lucky before Smurfette finds out-"

"Stop yappin' and get smurfin'!"

"Right…"

They started to go everywhere where Brainy went, but they started to doubt him the fact that he started to take them in circles in the same place and showed them the same places they already saw like six times. Hefty was getting more and more worried about Smurfette started to suspect about her baby's disappearance he just really hoped that he'd find his son safe and sound before his mommy found him. Brainy soon found something on the floor, it was a clue to where Lucky was. He called for Clumsy and Hefty to come to see what he found, they saw it was a piece of his clothing; it looked like it was torn off. Brainy hoped it wasn't what he thought it was he just looked Clumsy as he was clipping his nails off from the nerves he felt deep inside. Unfortunately Hefty was having the same thoughts, they were so strong that he was sweating and chattering his teeth until Clumsy said the wrong words.

*gasp* "LUCKY'S BEEN SMURFNAPPED!"

When Clumsy said that Brainy covered his mouth and told him to shush, but it was too late, Hefty passed out for 2 reasons, Lucky's in big danger and Smurfette's going to kill him for being such a horrible father to a 4 month old baby. Brainy and Clumsy tried their best to wake him up but it wasn't working at all.

Meanwhile with Smurfette, she came back from being with Sassette and for some reason went with Grouchy again, maybe she wanted to socialize with him a bit more. She was trying to have a conversation with Grouchy since by far he never says anything besides what he hates. She kept on trying to have a nice chat but it was sort of working he did answer once in a while though it was short and direct, she was talking about the baby and how she hoped Hefty had a good time with him but Grouchy just sat there cross armed and with half open eyes as always but he was a really good listener. She then mentioned something that got his attention too.

"Oh Grouchy I was wondering if one day you want to take care of Lucky so you can get to know each other better. It'd be so smurfy for him to be with you"

"…Fine" was the only thing he said but he looked away as he tried to hide a blush of taking care of the little smurfling, deep down he did love him too.

He even remembered that when Lucky was born, when it was his turn with the 4th group to see him, he just stayed amazed at the little one's face; it was so cute and still is in his eyes. In that moment, Smurfette gave the baby to them so they could see him closely and when Grouchy had to carry him; he looked directly at him and fell in love with him. He was so cute and small and so… smurfy. He caressed his little cheek and felt how soft it was, but he did it when no smurf was looking, he had a reputation to keep.

"Oh Grouchy I have feeling that you 2 will get along so smurfy!" she said clapping her hands together from the joy.

"…You're welcome…"

Back with Handy and the smurflings, they were still looking for the missing baby until Flutterby came back to Nat. He extended his arm so the butterfly could land and give Nat the conclusion of what he found out or saw. Nat started to nod and say 'uh-huh' at what the butterfly 'told' him, Sassette was also paying close attention to what he found out and so was Handy, he was really hoping in seeing his nephew again. When Nat finished hearing what his little butterfly said, he had a sad face.

"Flutterby didn't see anything…" said the smurfling as bowed his head.

"Oh where can he be?" said Sassette started to get worried like the others.

"I don' know, but we better find him soon…" said Handy as he addressed the smurflings to follow him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 "Say What?

Handy and the smurflings were still looking for the little baby. Meanwhile with Brainy and Clumsy, they were still trying wake up Hefty by waving some leaves on his face. It was starting to work when he opened an eye and let out a moan, he rubbed a side of his head and looked up at the other 2 smurfs in front of him, he just smiled at them as a 'thanks'. The search continued and there were no results. Hefty was starting to give up hope on finding his son, but when they were about to investigate in the forest, he saw that Smurfette was already inside the house, he gasped and ran at full speed to the house in hope of her still not noticing his disappearance. He saw her standing in front of the cradle with no baby there; she looked up at Hefty with a serious face that made Hefty more afraid than before.

"…Hefty…where's the baby?"

"The-the-the-the baby? He's uhh…um… Lazy's with him"

"Really? Because when I was smurfing back here, Tailor told me that you were looking for him" she said with a suspicious face.

"He did? *chuckle* That Tailor, he's such a jokester!"

"I think that's Jokey's department… so where is Lucky?"

"Like I said, he's with Lazy taking a walk through the forest"

"…Fine… they better smurf back here soon, its past noon"

"Don't worry, they will…"

With that Smurfette went to help out Greedy wash the dishes from lunch and left Hefty just watching her from afar with a big grin on his face. She didn't trust him a bit but she'd find out what's happening with him and why is he avoiding her from seeing Lucky. Hefty walked away slowly and headed back with Brainy and Clumsy, the 2 smurfs were wondering what happened in there since he came back in that state.

"Did she find out?" asked Brainy getting close to Hefty.

"No thank smurfness. I told her that Lazy went to smurf him a walk"

"Uh gosh Hefty, ah don't think that was the best because Lazy's ovur there" said Clumsy pointing to Lazy as sleepwalked near Greedy's kitchen.

Hefty and Brainy got shocked at the seeing him there and rushed to him so he wouldn't be seen by Smurfette. Lazy was a few inches away the window until Hefty knocked him down before she saw him, to distract her, Brainy just leaned on the window and giggled nervously at her. She really didn't buy it and tried to see what happened, but Brainy kept getting in the way, then Hefty signed to him that he got Lazy and dragged him to the back of Jokey's house. Then Brainy just waved at Smurfette and ran to were the others were, with all that that happened, Smurfette just shook her head and said to herself '_smurfs…'_. Lazy then woke up with moan from the horrible wakeup call he got from Hefty, he looked at him, Brainy and Clumsy as they surrounded him. He started to get a little uncomfortable about how he was now and also for the looks on their faces.

"Uhh…what's smurfin'?"

"LAZY!"

"W-w-w-what?"

"We need you to smurf a while to the forest"

"The forest?"

"The forest, a village, city, cave, ANYWHERE. Just for a little while, please!"

"Why? What's happening?"

"Ok I'll tell you but I'm getting tired of saying so many times…"

He explained to Lazy what happened and hoped he'd be willing to help them with the little problem, thankfully, he did agree on the plan. So he headed to the forest but slowly as he was still a little sleepy. The others were happy about it and continued looking for Lucky. Meanwhile with Handy and the smurflings, they were looking for more clues to finding Lucky no results at all. But then, Snappy and Slouchy had appeared and saw them doing something strange and looking inside and around a lot of things in their way, they thought they were playing a game and decided to join them on whatever they were doing.

"Hey guys!" yelled out Snappy with Slouchy following behind.

"Snappy! Have you seen Lucky?" blurted out Nat before Handy covered his mouth tight.

"Shhhhhh! You don't Smurfette to hear you" he said with a nervous face.

"Why? What's smurfing on?" asked Snappy a bit freaked out from Handy's reaction.

"Lucky? Oh yeah, Hefty shook me earlier asking for him" said Slouchy remembering what happened to him.

"Have you seen him?" asked Sassette

"No sorry"

"Can you help us? But we gotta smurf it without Smurfette knowing"

"Sure!" they both said

"Ok then smurflings, let's search over there" said Handy pointing somewhere else. And so, they headed to another place to keep investigating for Lucky.

Back with Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy, they were looking for him in the forest calling out his name and even taking some of his toys and made little sounds to get his attention if he was out here in some way. But no answer or movement was heard or seen, besides the animals and some humans passing by in their carts. They even went to check in bear caves, squirrel trees, hedgehog holes, bird nests and nothing. For the record, even Clumsy was checking under rocks and inside puddles of water.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. You don't find babies under rocks and puddles"

"Oh, yah don't? Uh ok" he said as he put a rock down.

"Keep smurfin'! I don't have planned going back to the village empty handed" said Hefty looking in a bush.

"Sure thing Hefty" said Clumsy looking in another bush.

2 hours passed and no results, they looked in every bush, tree, pond, even taking Clumsy's advice in looking under rocks and in ponds but nothing of the little smurfling. When they saw that they didn't find anything of him, then came the worst thought to their mind, he was long gone. He won't be back and Hefty blamed it all on himself. If he'd only been more cautious in watching him and being a good daddy for him, all that came to his mind was that he would never see his baby boy again and he'd really miss his little cooing and even changing his didies for the record. Brainy and Clumsy turned to see Hefty no longer looking for him, he was just standing there as his shoulders shook from anger, he sighed about his son and he was mad at himself for losing him in the first place. He signed Brainy and Clumsy to follow him back to the village, they thought about asking him if that was over but they thought it would be best if they didn't say anything and went home knowing that now they had to face Smurfette and tell her the truth of the whole thing, though Hefty also did owe all of them an apology for dragging them into this. They arrived to the entrance of the village and saw Handy's little group still looking for Lucky, when he passed by, he just told them to stop and that they could go home now. He went to Greedy's kitchen and called for Smurfette to come out for a bit. She heard him and told Greedy she'd be back in a minute, she put down the dish and headed out the kitchen to see what Hefty wanted.

"Hi Hefty, did Lazy come home with Lucky now?"

"…Smurfette…I'm sorry…"

"…Don't think I believed you when you said he was with Lazy 'cause I did see when you smurfed him over and dragged him to the back of Jokey's house…but why did you smurf up something like that?"

"…Because… I don't know how to smurf it…"

"Hefty please just tell me what's smurfing on? And why haven't you let me see Lucky all day?"

"…I…I uh…I lost Lucky"

"…I'm sorry what?"

"…I LOST Lucky"

"…"

"I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST TURNED MY BACK FOR A MINUTE TO TAKE A BATH AND BEFORE I KNEW IT HE WASN'T IN HIS CRADLE ANYMORE. AND I ASKED HANDY, THE SMURFLINGS, BRAINY, CLUMSY AND LAZY'S HELP TO SMURF HIM BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY SUCCESS! IT HAPPENED 30 MINUTES BEFORE YOU ARRIVED TO THE VILLAGE! HONEY, I'M SO SORRY!"

Smurfette didn't say anything at what Hefty just told her, for a second there, he thought she'd be yelling at him or punching him for losing their baby. He just saw her face, it was blank, not a single expression on it. The others were a few feet away from Hefty's brave act to face his wife; they were also thinking the same as Hefty but were amazed at Smurfette's reaction, also Greedy who was in the kitchen and decided to take a little peak at what was happening. Hefty just stood there waiting for an answer, but when he was about to touch her, she started to growl at Hefty and had the angriest face anyone has ever seen and it was like you could see fire bursting out her eyes. The smurfs actually screamed in fear at seeing her face and Greedy hid in the kitchen for protection. Even Hefty was totally afraid of her and took a few steps back, but then, Smurfette started to chase him around the village with all the rage anyone could have. She even grabbed anything in her way and tried to hit her husband with it.

"HHHEEEEEEFFFFFTTTTTTYYYYY!"

"SMURFETTE! I'M SORRRRRRRRYYY!"

"YOU'RE NOT YET!"

"I PROMISE I WAS TRYING TO FIND HIM AND BE A GOOD DAD FOR HIM!"

"SMURF BACK HERE!"

"In all my years of life I have never smurfed anything so scary…" said Brainy from behind a barrel.

"Smurf that again" said Handy behind a wheel barrel.

"HEFTY I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

"I DON'T BLAME YOU!"

"BUT I DO BLAME YOU! THANKS TO YOU, MY BABY COULD BE HURT! OR EVEN WORSE, SMURFNAPPED!"

"I'M SORRRRY!"

When Papa Smurf heard all the commotion out there, he decided to step out and see for himself what was going on with his smurfs. He was amazed by seeing how Smurfette was chasing Hefty with a shovel and swinging it as she tried to hit him with it. He also saw how Hefty had the most scared face in his life, Papa knew he had to act quick and dashed out his house to try and stop the commotion they were making. When he stepped in the middle of them he yelled out 'STOP IT!' but they didn't even listen to him, one kept running for his life while the other tried to rip off his head. Until he called Grouchy and Painter's help to hang on to Smurfette so she'd get a hold of herself and let the anger pass.

"Smurfette! Calm down!" said Papa Smurf kinda freaked out.

"NO I WON'T!" She yelled struggling for Grouchy and Painter to let her go.

"Smurfette please! Wh-what happened?"

"Hefty! He…he… *sniffle* HE LOST MY BABY!"

When she yelled that, she fell to her knees and Grouchy and Painter let her go afterwards. She sobbed and let out big hot tears crawl down her face. Papa just stood there feeling pity for her and he also gave a look to Hefty for his irresponsibility, he took care of 99 smurfs and he couldn't with only one little smurfling. Hefty tried to get close to her but it wasn't possible, every time he tried to touch her she'd just get back and slap his hand away, he messed up big time with her.

"Smurfette listen to me-"

"On what! Lucky! My baby is gone! I had him in me for 9 months and smurfed him to the world, so he could get lost in his 4th month of life?"

"I know how you feel but-"

"NO YOU DON'T! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! *sniffle*If I hadn't of accepted the mission without thinking of the consequences, he'd still be here with me!"

"…I'm also to blame…" said Hefty looking how Smurfette was suffering for Lucky and also for him for not telling her about in the beginning. "I should've been a better father to him and more protective too"

"I know how you both feel about Lucky, it's hard but there's something I need to tell you both"

"What?..." asked them both with sad faces.

"I have Lucky"

"…what…"

"I smurfed him out your door and crawling through Handy's backyard so I picked him up and brought him to my lab"

"…OH YEAH! *chuckle* Ah remember seeing lil' Lucky pass by when Pap' Smurf smurfed him to his lab" said Clumsy chuckling.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW WHERE LUCKY WAS THIS WHOLE TIME?" yelled out Brainy angrily.

"Not really, uh ah forgot a few minutes later" said Clumsy scratching his head. When they were saying that Papa Smurf came back with Lucky giggling and shaking his rattle, Hefty and Smurfette faces lit up and ran towards their son, filling him up with kisses and snuggles as he laughed and clapped at seeing his mommy was back home.

"OH LUCKY! MAMA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled as she hugged him tight.

"Mama!" said Lucky as he grabbed her nose.

"Lucky! Son, I'm so sorry daddy wasn't a smurfy guardian like your mommy is, can you give me another chance?" said Hefty carrying him and bouncing him in his arms.

"…DADA!" he blabbed out and put his hands on Hefty's cheeks.

"Oh Papa Smurf, thank you so much for finding him. And Hefty, I'm so sorry I blamed you and almost smurfed you for losing Lucky" She said to both smurfs.

"It's what I can do for my only grandson" he said as he ruffled Lucky's hat.

"Smurfette, I'm the one that owes the biggest apology to you"

"You don't need to honey" she said as she snuggled up to him and her little baby boy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 "Memories"

After the little show Smurfette and Hefty put up on the village for Lucky's 'disappearance', Smurfette decided to have a little time for herself and Lucky as she was gone for 2 days. She and Lucky were walking through the forest to clear her mind and de-stress herself from the whole thing. She decided to invite the pussywillow pixies, Laconia and Guardiana for a little 'girl' talk since she really needed it, she told them to meet her at the Great Oak around these hours. It was just to have a talk with her own gender and also because the others wanted to meet Lucky since the last they saw her, she was pregnant around the 5th and 6th month.

She arrived at the place she told them and saw they were already there, some were talking and some were giggling at some things they whispered at each other. She giggled at seeing them and came through the bushes to join them in their little chat.

"Hi girls!" she said as she got close to them.

When they heard Smurfette's voice they all turned and greeted her with smiles and squeals as any girls does to a good friend of theirs.

"Oh hi there sugah!" said Lilac with a squeal.

"Hi Pixies, Laconia, Guardiana" she said waving at them.

"Oh my, is this the baby?" asked Elderberry eagerly as she saw Lucky sleeping in Smurfette's arms.

"Yes it is. This is Lucky" she said with a smile and letting the others have a good look at him.

"Oh mah, darlin'. He looks just like you" said Guardiana clapping her hands together.

"Oh thank you. But I think he looks like his father" she said with a giggle

"He looks more like you!" said Acorn with a smile.

"Hehehe thank you" said Smurfette.

"Well isn't that sweet, the last time we saw you you had a big belly, cravings and mood swings, now we see you with a little bundle sleeping peacefully in your arms" said Elderberry

"_I hope that one day Woody and I can start a family like you did, Smurfette" _signed Laconia as she looked at Lucky with a tender smile.

"Of course you will, and if you do, I can't wait to see how he or she would look like" she said with wink that made Laconia giggle.

2 hours later…

"Oh you don't say?" said Bramble with a surprised face.

"And I thought Piplick was trouble sometimes" said Guardiana with a surprised face.

"I know, I thought Hefty was responsible, but it just shows that some smurfs sometimes aren't what they seem to be" said Smurfette with a sigh.

"But the good thing is that he was ok at the end" said Holly

"_That's right" _signed Laconia

"Yes, but do you think he smurfed his lesson?" said Smurfette lifting an eyebrow.

"If he doesn't want you to chase him with another shovel, I think he did" said Pansy with a wink as the girls laughed at the comment.

They continued to talk about the experiences and things they've done and seen in the past year, some were funny and others were serious, but they had a good time together. But then, came the talk about boys, where they want to find out things about them or what they do. Laconia 'talked' about how Woody acted about any situation, Guardiana then told the funniest stories about how Piplick sometimes crashes into things and how he confuses things sometimes for his lack of sight and how sometimes he confuses her with someone else in the mornings. The pixies talked about how they had to escape and trick the wartmongers to leave them alone and how they actually stood up to them, well at least Acorn of course, to show how brave she can be like the other pixies. Smurfette talked to them about the time Hefty put on the curtains as Lucky's didey, it made the others giggle at how he had 'everything under control', it also made Smurfette giggle how he can be silly sometimes, she also told them about the time Gargamel almost caught her when she was pregnant, it made the others gasp and feel sad when Hefty got mad at her.

"Well, but at least everything got settled before you had the baby" said Elderberry

"Oh yes, I wouldn't of known what to smurf in that moment"

"And how did it feel to have the baby?" asked Bramble.

"Oh dear, it was really painful and long. It took me about 12 hours to have him…but you know what...it was all worth it. The moment I had him in my arms, it was the best sensation I've ever smurfed, seeing his little face, cuddling him, crying in your arms, it made the whole world come to a stop. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Oh Smurfette that's so sweet" said Pansy with a sigh.

"_Did Hefty have the same reaction?"_

"I think he did, because when he had Lucky in his arms he actually cried of joy and laughed at finally being a father just like Papa Smurf"

"Oh that's so sweet" said Guardiana

"It made the whole thing worth even more. And what else happened in this year?"

"Well, there's been some…"

The girls continue their conversation talking about their interests and experiences. But while they were doing that some certain people were doing the same, the wives and friends were having some 'girl' time but the husbands and friends were doing exactly the same only they were talking about things normally men talk about. It was Hefty, Woody, Piplick and a few other smurfs like Brainy, Handy, Clumsy and Vanity.

"Yeah and so I gave that show off troll a little lesson next time he tries and smurfs me down!" said Hefty as he punched in the air.

"That was incredible Hefty" said Woody surprised at the conversation.

"Say there critter, how's been everything with the married life of yours?" asked Piplick blinking a few times from his horrible eyesight.

"Well a bit of troubles but they always smurf out alright" said Hefty winking.

"It's great how you and Smurfette are ok in your marriage; it also makes me feel good with Laconia. She's been telling me that she'd like to go out of the woods and know new places soon"

"It'd be so smurfy to smurf new places and also new beauty tips for a certain smurf I know" said Vanity looking at his mirror with a blush.

"It could also bring more culture to one's person and mind" said Brainy with a proud look.

"And you can find new rocks fur yur collection!" said Clumsy with a big smile.

"Yeah you can smurf so many things when you travel" said Handy.

"It is, isn't it? So then it's settled, I'll tell her as soon as I get home" said Woody with an excited look.

"Go for it, Woody!" said Hefty.

"Gosh Hefty, don't you have planned anything else fur you and Smurfette?" said Clumsy

"Well…not really. It's been a while since we've done anything, right?"

"Yeah, ever since the incidents with Gargamel, none of us has done anything in particular" said Brainy as he his hand under his chin.

"Hmm… well, we could all smurf at the beach for a whole day!" said Handy as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh sounds so smurfy!" said Vanity hugging his mirror.

With that, they headed out and also invited their friends to the beach party they just came up with. They dashed out Hefty and Smurfette's house and told every smurf they found about their party, also to Papa Smurf since he was in charge of them and the village. Hefty started gathering some beach things like blankets, beach umbrellas, sun screen, bathing suits and some toys for Lucky, when he saw the toys, he remembered Smurfette and Lucky weren't home yet. So he decided to go look for them and tell them about their outdoor activity, for his luck he knew where they were, and so, he ran off.

With the girls, they were laughing and giggling at every story they told, also because Lucky woke up and met them better. He was bouncing on his mother's legs and clapping at them which made the other girls aw at his reactions.

"Hi there, sugah lump. Ah'm Lilac Pixie" she said as she cuddled the baby's nose.

"We're the Pussywillow Pixies, dear" said Elderberry

Lucky just looked at them and then tried to say the word 'pixies' but it still got his tongue in a knot since it was kind of difficult for him to say it.

"P-pi-pissies!" said Lucky reaching out for them.

*giggle* "close enough honey" said Smurfette as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh darlin', you're the sweetest little bundle I've ever seen!" said Guardiana pinching his cheek. Lucky put his hands on her cheeks and smiled at her.

Since Laconia couldn't speak, she just got near him and touched her nose with his making him laugh and enjoy, it made Smurfette feel so happy that Lucky gets along with everyone; he must've gotten that from her she joked in her head. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name from afar, all the girls turned to where the sound was coming from, they soon saw it was Hefty as he ran up to them and waved at them.

"Hi girls!" said Hefty

"Hi Hefty!" they all said.

"Hi there hun" he said as he planted a little kiss on her cheek.

"Hi too hun" she said returning the kiss, making the girls giggle.

"And hi to you too, little squeezer" said the daddy to his son as he tickled his belly.

"He just loves it when you tickle him like that. Oh yes Hefty, what's the reason you came running so fast, Hefty?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to let you know that we're all smurfing a beach party today" he said with an eager face.

"REALLY?" they all cried out with bright faces.

"Yeah, everyone's already at the beach! Come on!" he said as he signed them to follow him.

They were all ready for the party and also excited for the fun that awaited them. It was even better than they planned; everyone was having a major good time, all the smurfs, pixies, gnomes were having so much fun and even better, Gargamel wasn't there to ruin their parties as always. Clumsy and Brainy were building a sand castle on Lazy; Vanity was making a sand figure of his face, the smurflings were splashing in the water and the other smurfs near them, Laconia and Woody were sitting under a leaf holding hands as they watched the others in the water. Piplick went for a swim while Guardiana was watching him from a rock. The pixies decided to go for a good swim as their leader was talking with Papa Smurf. Meanwhile, Hefty and Smurfette were on a beach blanket building a castle with Lucky, they were having fun and nothing ruined the moment they all shared together.

When night came, it didn't stop anybody from still being in the beach, they weren't in the water anymore but they were having a little romantic and peaceful night, they decided to make a fireplace and share some stories together. Most of the group was there hearing different stories, but a certain couple was somewhat far from them, it was Hefty, Smurfette and Lucky. They were sitting on a rock and looking at the moon shine on the forest, it seemed like such a beautiful sight, it also brought up a few things between them.

"Hey Smurfette, doesn't this smurf you some memories?" said Hefty hugging his wife with an arm.

"Yes it does… the day you declared to me…" she said with a blush and tender look at Hefty.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Will you make me the luckiest smurf in marrying me?"_

"_YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU, HEFTY SMURF!" _

"_Hooray!" _as the other smurfs shouted in joy.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Yeah… it also brought me something else" said Hefty

"Like what?"

"…When we got married…" he said looking at the sky.

"…Of course" she slightly said as she closed her eyes to remember the moment.

"Yeah… there's also something I didn't tell you I smurfed at the wedding"

"Really? What was it?"

"Well…" he said with a small smile.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Just a few more stitches and you're ready for yer wedding Hefty!" _said Tailor with smile as he did the final touches on his tux.

"_Thanks… hey Tailor; I wanna tell ya something…"_

"_What is it, Hefty?"_

"…_I'm I making the right choice in marring her?"_

"_Why do you ask that in your wedding day?"_

"_Because… I don't know, I feel a little…insecure with it"_

"…_Listen Hefty… we all smurf the choice and chance to think what would be good for our lives. Right now, this one's yours, you fell in love with her and she loved you back. And what do you prefer, have the choice to marry her or give her the chance to be your wife?"_

Hefty at first didn't get what he meant with that, he thought it over a bit until he finally got it and had a really smurfy feeling in his heart and he was sure Smurfette felt it too. And with that, Tailor finished his suit on time for him to go to the altar with Papa Smurf and his best smurf.

"_You're ready to go, Hefty"_

"_I sure am… hey Tailor?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks"_

"…_It's no problem…" _he said with a smile as they walked to their respectful places.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh Hefty… that was so beautiful…but why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It came to me when you were worrying about the bad things that could happen in our marriage"

"I see… you know what also came to me"

"What?"

"Our Honeymoon"

"Oh yeah… it wasn't much but it was smurfy"

"Of course it was. You smurfed us to a very special field"

"Sure did" he said with a wink making Smurfette giggle. "For some reason I also remembered something"

"What?"

"You know…when we uhh… well… you know…when we-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD REMEMBER THAT!" she said with a really big blush.

"I hafta admit… it was kinda fun" he said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Hefty stop it!" she said hiding her blush.

"Hehe just joking"

"Oh *sigh*… you know what I remember now?"

"What my sweet?"

"…this" she said as she looked down at her arms that had little Lucky sleeping in them.

"…Yeah…the day we found out you were pregnant…"

"It was so smurfy… stressing but smurfy"

*FLASHBACK AT THE 6th MONTH OF PREGNANCY*

"_Hey there baby! It's your daddy talking to you, can you hear me?" _said Hefty as he talked to his wife's big round belly, making her giggle. He soon felt a little kick on his palm and rubbed more.

"_I bet it'll be so attached to you, Hefty"_

"_And to you too since it's in you now"_

"_It's sure making it difficult for me to move around the house, but it's all worth it" _she said as she rubbed making the baby kick.

"_Don't worry honey. It'll all be over in 3 more months"_

"_Easy for you to say, you're not the one being pregnant" _she said playfully.

"…_You'll be a good father, Hefty…"_

"_And you'll be a good mother, Smurfette"_

With that, they shared a kiss that made the baby really active and made them feel even more happy than before, they just couldn't wait for their little bundle to arrive and see him or her, though Hefty was assuring it would be a boy even though Smurfette didn't mind what it would be as long as it's hers and Hefty's she was ok with it.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"…We've smurfed so many things together in the village…and as a family even more…" said Hefty looking at his little family.

"Yes… even if they were good or bad…there was always a smurfy side to everything"

"I don't know how our lives would've been if we didn't know each other"

"Or if Gargamel never created me…"

"It'd be such a boring world…"

"I guess it would"

"…Smurfette, you're the best thing that's ever come to my life…it's like if someone…heard my wishes of something smurfy happening to me and it came true. You came to my life and gave me the blessing of being a papa like Papa Smurf"

"I think the same way as you Hefty… I'm so glad I became a smurf, that way we could be closer to each other."

They shared little pieces of memories of what they've done and what happened throughout the whole year. It really made them happy to have all those experiences in life and to get over them as they should, as a family. The confession, the dating, proposal, wedding, parenthood and more to come, it just made them feel so anxious of seeing what else life had for them. Like Tailor said, Hefty had the good choice in marrying Smurfette and now he was given the chance to do so many things in life he wanted to do with her and his son. To show it, they shared a passionate kiss under the moon light not caring if someone's looking or not. They broke the kiss and stared at each other for a few seconds before Hefty interrupted.

"Smurfette…"

"Yes, Hefty?"

"…I love you"

"…Me too"

Those were the final words as they continued to kiss under the moon and in a romantic night for them never to forget in their lives.

THE END.


	25. Hidden Chapters

Hidden chapters 1-3

When Smurfette was in the fifth month, and she sometimes had fun but the other occasions were kinda boring due to Hefty's over protectiveness about her. In the evenings she would sit in her garden watching all the flowers being pushed by the breeze that passed by and how some petals would blow away in the wind, it was a nice sensation for her but it never lasted like it should.

She smelled the nice aroma the flowers let out but it was interrupted by the sound of a gasp and some running towards her, she already knew the whole routine about to happen and just sighed to herself and looked up at her exaggerated husband.

"Smurfette! What do you think you're doing out here by yourself?" said Hefty as examined her to see if she was ok.

"I just came out to smurf my flowers for a little while" she said with an annoyed look.

"No no my love, you're in no condition to alone. Come on!" he said as he helped her up and brought her back inside.

"Oh Hefty…" was the only thing she said as she was dragged back inside prison she called home.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting in her side of the bed reading a book as Hefty was watching her, it was really uncomfortable, she knew it was with good intentions but it could get in someone's nerves sooner or later. And with her it was sooner, she peeked over at Hefty and saw the bored look on his face as he sat there looking her read. She put the book down and came up with an idea of how she can be safe and he could be satisfied.

"Hefty, why don't you go with the other smurfs to play a game or something?" she said with a smile.

"No can do, I worry about you than a game"

"It's nice of you that you want to keep the baby and me safe, but I don't smurf anything anymore and I'd really like to have some company. And it would also be good for you too."

"If you want I can get Vanity"

"What I'm trying to say is that you should have some time off and go with the others so you can relax. You've been really stressed with the whole situation going on."

"…I don't know"

"Please Hefty don't do it for me, but do it for him or her" she said putting her hands on her belly.

He was having a hard time trying to accept her offer but he couldn't resist when his wife mentioned the baby, he would do anything for it and also for the one who was carrying it now. He got up from his seat and went with her and rubbed her belly, he smiled as he felt the baby kick in its mother's stomach. He looked at Smurfette and kissed her fore head and helped her up from the bed.

"Ok you win, I'll go have some time off but…what about you?" he said in a tender voice.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be in my garden for a little while and I assure you everything will be alright, ok?" she said gave a quick kiss on his nose.

"Alright Smurfette…" he said as he left off with his friends to have good game of smurfball.

Smurfette saw him leave with some excitement, he didn't want to admit it but he did miss doing all the activities the others did but he didn't want Smurfette to 'find out' though it was kind of obvious by anyone's view, he was so innocent sometimes in her point of view. She looked out the window and saw the rest of Smurf village busy with their own specialties, Greedy coming out with a new batch of cookies, Harmony trying out new scales, Sweepy cleaning Grouchy's chimney and Sassette walking by the house with a sad look on her face.

"Hi Smurfette…" said Sassette looking down

"Hi Sassette, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's because Pappy promised he'd read the smurflings and me a story from my fairytale book, but he's too busy with the other smurfs"

"Oh I see…hm… well, I'm alone right now, how about I read you the story?" she suggested Sassette.

"Really? You really would? Oh thank you Smurfette… but are you sure Hefty's smurfy with it?"

"Yes he is, he just went with the others and he let me have some time alone or with someone"

"Bouncin' bunnies this is great! Come on let's go!" she said as she started to run back to the smurflings house.

*giggle* "Hold on Sassette I can't run right now" she said patting her belly.

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's ok, come on let's smurf"

They both walked to the house and saw Nat, Snappy and Slouchy playing with different toys until they heard the sound of the door opening. They turned to see Sassette and Smurfette enter the house.

"Hey guys, guess what? Since Pappy won't read us the story Smurfette will!"

"Smurfaroo!" cried the smurflings as they got in a nice spot to hear the story.

"So where's the book, Sassette?" asked Smurfette as she sat down on the rocking chair.

"Right here Smurfette" said Nat giving her the book with the drawing of a dragon and fairies on the cover.

"Ok let's get started" she said as the smurflings paid close attention to the story.

"Once upon a time…"

She told them the story of Robin Smurf and the Mery Smurfs, how they fought to take from the rich and give to the poor, how he went against Prince John and his guards and how he saved and won the heart of the beautiful Maid Marian. Snappy would once in a while yell out 'Go Robin Smurf' until he was hushed down and Sassette would sigh at the romantic parts of Robin and Marian while the others would just grunt or say 'yuck' which made Sassette pouty sometimes and Smurfette giggle.

"The kingdom was in peace due to the marriage of Robin and Maid Marian, and they all lived smurfily ever after. The End." She said as she closed the book.

"That was a great story Smurfette" said Slouchy.

"Yeah, can you smurf another one?" said Snappy

"I don't see why not" she said until she felt a little something. "Oh…" she said as she looked at her bloated stomach.

"Smurfette, are you alright? Y-you want to get Hefty?" asked Nat getting up from his spot and going to her.

"No-no it's alright, the baby just kicked" she said assuring she was ok.

"Kick? I thought Papa Smurf said no kicking" said Snappy scratching his head.

*giggle* "It's not that kind of kick, Snappy. When it kicks it's some way of answering or to show it's here"

"Really? Smurfy" said Slouchy.

"And how does it feel?" asked Nat.

"Hmm… I know… smurf me your hand" she asked outstretched her hand to Nat's.

"This is how it feels like…" she said as she put his hand on the part where the kicking was felt.

Nat's eye widened and had a very surprised look, as everyone knew he was Natural Smurf but even though that was his occupation he never actually felt or been in a situation involved with pregnancy or ever wondered how it happened. He felt the kick on his palm again and jumped a bit at the force or it, it wasn't a hard kick it just got him by surprise, he smiled at Smurfette which she gladly returned and let him rub a little more. But the others were getting curious of how it felt and got a little closer to the other 2 smurfs.

"Let me feel! Let me feel!" chanted Snappy with excitement.

"Ok, Nat let him feel for a while" she asked Nat politely as he obeyed.

"…Gee, it sure feels weird… does it hurt sometimes?" he asked as he felt the kicks on his hand.

"Sometimes because sometimes it kicks me in the ribs or stomach" she said with a sigh.

"Weepin' willows it must feel awful" said Sassette.

"Yes it is. It's very difficult to eat in some occasions. But changing the subject, Slouchy don't you want to smurf the baby?"

"Sure thing Smurfette" he said walking slowly to the rest.

Snappy moved back so Slouchy could feel the kicks too, he rested his hand on her belly and felt the reflexes on his palm, he opened his eyes completely and moved his hand around her belly to feel anymore movements. He felt how it moved and kicked inside her stomach, it was something new for them and they had the chance to learn about how it happens. He looked at Smurfette as she smiled at him for all of them being curious of how her condition was right now, some smurfs have asked about how the whole thing was about they never got this close in touching her belly besides Greedy, Vanity and Hefty due to being the father of the baby on the way.

"Hey Smurfette, how did the baby smurf inside you anyway?" asked Snappy

"It's uhh… I'll tell you when you're older…" she said hiding a blush.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Sassette rubbing Smurfette's belly.

"I don't really know, but Hefty keeps smurfing that it's a boy. To be honest, I don't care what it is, I'll be happy with it"

"Oh I hope it's a girl, and then we could play dolls together" she said holding Smurfy Lou.

*giggle* "Yes that'd be cute"

"And if it's a boy, we can play smurfball all day!" said Snappy.

"Or go out to the wilderness" said Nat as Fluterby landed on his hat.

"Yeah that'd be neat" said Slouchy.

"Yes, it'd be so smurfy imagining to smurf all that with the baby" said Smurfette with a happy sigh.

"Does Hefty already know what to do?" asked Nat.

"…Not really, he knows there's a baby on the way but he doesn't know what to do once it's here" she said remembering her husband.

"If you need any help, we're willing to give a smurfy hand!" said Sassette holding Smurfette's hand.

"Oh thank you" she said hugging her.

They spent the rest of the evening playing, telling stories and planning what to do when the baby gets here; it was all fun and laughter. Meanwhile with Hefty, he was having a game of smurfball with the other smurfs and Brainy as the referee, until he sounded the whistle with all his effort to get the smurfs attention.

"Ok Smurfs, it's time for the 15 minute break!" said Brainy lifting one arm.

"Gosh, ah sure need one, ah'm really tired" said Clumsy whipping his forehead.

"Me too, but it was really fun" said Greedy pulling out a cupcake from his hat.

"Aw you smurfs can't be tired just now" said Hefty on foot with drinking some water

"We're not as athletic as you are, Hefty" said Handy cleaning his face with a hanky.

"Oh fiddlesmurfs, in 15 minutes we're smurfin' behind that ball again!" said Hefty with an energetic attitude as the others just moaned.

"Hey which reminds me, how's Smurfette Hefty?" said Vanity looking at his mirror.

"Aw she's fine, just a little bored is all"

"Why don't ya smurf her out fur a while?" suggested Clumsy.

"And risk her and the baby? Out of the question"

"But she needs to smurf some activity; she can't be indoors all the time" said Brainy.

"I don't know; let's just say I took the day off because she begged me too"

"Come on just let her have some fun, on my way here I heard her in the smurflings' house" said Vanity.

"Yeah they were laughing and telling stories" said Greedy with his mouth full of cupcake.

"Oh I see…wait…WHAT? She's out of the house?"

"Calm down, she's with the smurflings" said Brainy.

Before he could finish, Hefty already left in the blink of an eye towards the house of the smurfy kids, he in some way didn't trust Smurfette being there with them, what if something happened to her there? What if she gets pains? What if she gets sick? Millions and millions of horrible thoughts filled his head as he headed there. The other smurfs just looked and shrugged and decided to continue their game, but they noticed Handy was sitting in the exact same place he was for the whole break, Clumsy noticed him and thought he'd go and let him know the game's on again.

"Uh Handy, the game's startin', aren't you smurfing with us?" asked Clumsy.

"Huh? Oh yeah uh… I think I'll pass. Ask Tailor if he wants to join I gotta go" he said calmly as he walked away.

"Oh uh…ok" said Clumsy walking away to ask Tailor.

He was confused about why he was that gloomy all of a sudden, they seemed to have a good time and from one second to another he was like that, he thought maybe he was too tired or bored of the game. Not thinking anymore he headed to Tailor's as they both joined in the game, as everything happened, Handy was just walking slowly with his head down and slightly let out a small sigh. _"Only that place can relax me now…"_ Where Handy's thoughts as he went to the forest.

Back with Hefty he made it to the smurflings' house and peeked through the window to see what they were doing together, he saw Snappy saying something about a heroic smurf and how he's so incredible and amazing, but the thing is that he was saying that to no one by the looks of it. Until he looked again and saw he was saying all that to his still unborn baby, Smurfette was giggling about how Snappy was describing himself in his fantasy world so the baby would know who he is once it's born. The other smurflings were laughing also at Snappy's words and stunts and decided to sort of describe their selves to the baby. Hefty thought it was sort of funny and saw the smile on Smurfette's face, he saw she was having a good time with them but he still wanted to check on her just to be safe. He knocked on the front door and waited for a 'come in' to be heard, and so it was, he opened the door slowly and let the others know it was him.

"Hi everyone" said Hefty softly.

"Hi Hefty!" said the smurflings out loud.

"Hi Hefty" said Smurfette from the rocking chair.

"Hi Smurfette, how are ya?"

"I'm fine, did the game end so quickly?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah it did. So how's the little guy in there?" he asked rubbing her belly.

"It's fine; we're just having some fun and thinking of smurfy things to do once it's here"

"Sounds smurfy. Gosh, it's rather late; we should be heading back home honey"

"Aww so soon? Oh well, bye smurflings!"

"Bye, Smurfette and baby!"

Hefty didn't want to risk her in getting exhausted on the way home, so he picked her up in a bridal style and carried her all the way home, she didn't really like it when he did it often, it made her feel weak or too fragile sometimes though she really did appreciate it since it was to help out when she by far couldn't walk or felt nauseas with the morning sicknesses.

They reached home and had a quiet and calm afternoon until night came, Smurfette felt like going on a little walk to get some exercise but not the way Hefty does. She got up from bed and tied herself a ribbon around the upper part of her belly to feel comfortable and headed towards Hefty as he was lifting some weights.

"66…67…68…69…70…71…"

"Hefty?"

"72…yeah?"

"Can I smurf through the village for a little while? I need some activity"

"Alone? No-no, its dark and something could smurf out the bushes or trees"

"Please? Besides in some way I won't be alone because it'll be in the village. So please?"

"Uhh…um… alright fine…if it's for you to be healthy and happy then ok"

"Really? Oh thank you, darling!" she cried as she hugged and kissed him in the lips.

She walked out the door and felt so happy and relieved to be able to go out for a while but just by herself. She did walk around the village until she noticed something shining from the river, from simple curiosity she went to see what it was and it turned out to be Handy sitting on a rock with a very shiny stone in his hands, but he was looking at it with a very sad face, and Smurfette couldn't help but go find out what was wrong. She walked up to him and sat on the stone without him even noticing that and she wasn't really quiet as we speak.

"Hi Handy…"

"Huh? Oh hi Smurfette"

"Hey, Handy what are you doing out here all by yourself at this time of night?"

"Oh it's nothing really"

"Of course it is, you missed lunch and dinner, Papa Smurf was also wondering where you were"

"…Well…maybe it is something"

"What is it? You know you can smurf me anything"

"…It's about…Marina"

"I see, but what's that stone you smurf there?"

"It's a stone she gave me some time ago; it was a way to…remember her"

"You miss her, right?"

"Yeah, I know I smurfed her some months back but…it's still so lonely without her"

"Oh Handy don't say that"

"It's true, I love her but I can't be with her"

"Handy, when you love someone even the biggest odds of the world won't stop you to be her. I know it's really hard for you because we're Smurfs and she's a mermaid but it's like they say 'love has no boundaries'. She can always be with you in your heart and thoughts, that's the best way to know who you love and who makes you feel special when you need it."

"Thanks Smurfette…I guess it's a little hard for me to understand that part sometimes. But I know everything will be ok"

"That's the spirit Handy…you wanna know who else thinks you can and thinks you're special too?"

"Who?"

She didn't say it but showed him, she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and let Handy feel the baby kick. He felt the little feet on his palm and was completely caught by surprise; he moved the hand to see what else he could feel. He then looked up at Smurfette as she was giving him a tender smile which he gladly returned. He hugged her and told her thank you for the support she was giving him, she whispered a 'you're welcome' and giggled at feeling the baby kick again but the kicks tickled her instead. They broke the hug and got off the rock but Handy helped Smurfette down and decided to head back to the village, because now Handy knew why he shouldn't miss lunch and dinner, he was starving and Smurfette had to head back before Hefty sends a search party like 6 days ago. And so, they said their 'good nights' and went to where they had to.


	26. Hidden Chapters II

Hidden Chapter 2-3

It had been another month of calm days and stressful husband weeks as well but everything was okay as it passed by. When the sun came up the birds started to chirp and the squirrels came out to start a new day of activities, and the same with the smurfs. Harmony sounded his horn to wake the others for a new day of hard work and between them the little soon-to-be's, Hefty woke up with a stretch and a big yawn as well as a good scratch on the back, but when he got out of bed he noticed Smurfette was still in deep sleep, he really didn't wanna wake her so he thought it'd be best to let her sleep a little longer being in her condition. He got up and ready for the new day of hard work.

The whole morning passed and Smurfette woke up at almost 12pm and it always surprised her how much she slept because of the baby she was expecting. She sat on the bed and saw Hefty through the window carrying some boulders as he followed Handy somewhere, she sighed and got up carefully from the bed so she could go get dressed still knowing she wasn't going to do physical activity like the rest of them but it would still be nice to do at least something around the house, but after getting a good and comfortable dress on, she had somehow had the urge to call Hefty right now. She peeked out the window and called for her husband waiting for an answer or for him to arrive at the call.

"Yoo-hoo! Hefty!" she called his name.

She rested her arms on the window until a panting and pair of feet running towards her at top speed was heard. But when a big ball of dust was in front of her, she saw Hefty come out of there, waving his hand to make the dust go away as he coughed some away too as he stepped in the house to see what his wife needed.

"Yes Smurfette? What's smurfin'? You ok? Need anything?" he asked startled.

"Heftyyyy, I want some smurfy coconuts from the beach" she said with a happy face.

"Coconuts? But the beach is a little far away and it's kinda hot today-"

"I. WANT. COCONUTS!" she growled as she was starting to get fussy.

By the looks of it, her mood swings were activating right now and he by far knew the consequence if he doesn't do what she tells him to do. So without thinking twice, he sighed and told her that he'd be right back with some coconuts as she smiled and giggled having the thought of the delicious coconuts in her mind.

As Papa Smurf walked by, he saw Hefty going to the exit of the village with a long face; he immediately went to see what he was doing or about to do. As he finally reached him he put his hand on Hefty's shoulder to ask him.

"Hefty, where are you going?" asked Papa as he caught his air since he ran to him.

"Uh it's sort of a stupid thing Papa Smurf…"

"Why is that?"

"Smurfette has a craving for coconuts and I gotta go all the way to the beach to smurf her some"

"Coconuts? Well uh…don't you want me to smurf with you?"

"I don't see why not. Thanks Papa Smurf."

They both walked to the beach talking about other things until they finally reached the coast and saw the big long palm trees infested with coconuts. Hefty climbed and cut some down as Papa caught them so they wouldn't break, when there was enough, they collected them and brought them back to the village so Smurfette would satisfy her craving. He thanked Papa Smurf for his help and headed back to his house knowing Smurfette was waiting for him, when he opened the door he saw her sitting on a chair tapping her foot from the impatience of waiting too long for her precious coconuts.

"Uhh…hi honey?" he said with a nervous smile.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a grumpy look.

"It was sort of hard to smurf back here a big pile of coconuts and-"

"Oh Goody! They're here!" she cut him off when she saw the mouth watering meal.

Hefty was already used to the way she would act and react to any situation, so he really never said anything when it was about something like that. He put down the coconuts and opened one for her. She took some sips of the milk that was inside it and actually enjoyed the taste in her mouth; her satisfaction was so much that she could feel the baby kick in delight as well, she only rubbed where she felt the kick and continued enjoying her craving on the day. Hefty just watched her in surprise, she already ate 3 coconuts and going for the forth one until she noticed him and picked another one up.

"You want one?" she asked with a smile as she had the fruit on her hand.

"Uh no thanks I'm not really thirsty"

"Why don't you want it? Don't you want to share a coconut with me?" she cried out.

"No, no it's not that-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL ANYMORE?"

"Smurfette that has nothing to do, it's just-!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT. WHAT IS IT? MY FIGURE? THE BABY? ME?"

"It's none of those! I 'm just not thirsty that's it!" he replied nervously at her attitude.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO SHARE A COCONUT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She yelled as tears ran down her face.

"No, I DO love you! Alright I'll share a coconut with you!" he shouted.

"Yay" said Smurfette turning from an erupting volcano into a sweet tender Smurfette again.

They both sat down and 'enjoyed' a coconut together, sometimes he asks himself how did he do it to support her and actually know how get off the hook when her mood swings were at play or about to. But he got caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she was looking at him with an angry look.

"HEFTY YOU'RE NOT DRINKING YOUR MILK!" She blurted out making him slightly jump.

"I-I-I-I-I am drinking it, see!" he said as he took big sips of it.

"That's good. *giggle* Sorry about that mood swings, dear." She said.

"It's uh…ok" he said with a nervous smile.

"*yawn* I'm tired, I'll smurf a quick nap, Hefty" she said as she lay down on her side of the bed and dozed off.

"Ok uh…I'll be…out here" he said as he walked out of the house.

He took a look back and went to continue helping out with the chores around the village. He finally arrived to the part where he was before Smurfette called him and picked up the boulder he left behind and went back to outskirts of the village where they needed him.

Handy saw him come back and brought the boulder he needed as a support for a project but saw the annoyed look on Hefty's face and knew something was wrong or bothering him, so it wouldn't hurt to ask him anyway. He walked up to him and waited for him to put the boulder down.

"*sigh* what trouble"

"Hey Hefty"

"Huh? Hey Handy"

"What's smurfin'?"

"Nothing"

"Oh…well, I see you smurfed the boulder I needed, but why did you take so long to come back?"

"Well, when Smurfette called me, she told me she was in the mood for coconuts and I had to smurf all the way to the beach with Papa Smurf and smurf like a dozen of'em. And when we brought'em back, she had a mood swing and got mad at me for taking too long to come and then she smurfed down when she saw the coconuts."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Wait for the 'good' part… she then gave me a coconut but I told her that I wasn't thirsty because I honestly wasn't, and then her mood swings came back and made a scene with me until I HAD to accept the coconut and she forced me to drink the whole thing without me even wanting to"

"Wow… that's a lot to smurf in"

"I know, I really hope those mood swings would end soon"

"Don't worry, just keep her pleased and everything will be smurfy again" he said with some thumbs up.

"I really hope you're right. I don't mind the cravings but the mood swings are the ones that keep me worried. Is it really that hard to smurf a baby?"

"I think it is, I don't really know about these things"

"You thought I did?" he said with a frown.

"Don't worry, you two have about 2 or 3 more months and it's all over"

"Yeah…well let's get back to work, Handy."

"Yeah, the dam's waiting" he said picking up some tools.

They headed back to their duties for the rest of the day. When the day ended Hefty was incredibly beat from the hard work they had today, he only wanted to go home and rest after the tough day. When he opened the door he saw Smurfette lying on the bed humming a lullaby as she rubbed her belly in delight, he thought it was very sweet the way she was expressing her love to the baby but he wondered if it could hear her or not but that'll have to wait for tomorrow because he really couldn't stay awake another minute. He fell next to Smurfette and said his 'good night' which she gladly returned and turned off the candles so she could sleep as well.

It was around 2 am in the morning and Hefty was snoring as loud as when Timber chops a tree down but he really enjoyed himself from the relaxing feeling he had right now, but when he least expected it, Smurfette woke up and poked his shoulder a few times.

"Hefty…Hefty wake up…" she whispered in his ear as she poked him more.

"Ughhh Ermmm…wha?" he said opening half an eye.

"Hefty…are you up?"

"I am now…*gasp* WHAT'S WRONG? Are you ok? Is it time?"

"No-no, I'm fine"

"You are? Then why'd you wake me up?"

"…I want a smurfberry pie"

"…What?"

"Smurfberry pie…I want one"

"At these hours?"

"I won't be able to sleep without one"

"Can you wait until morning? Greedy's still asleep"

"No! I want one NOW!"

"Um uh…fine… wait here"

He lazily got up from the bed and waddled all the way to the door since he was still very sleepy. He walked all the way to Greedy's house and knocked a few times on the door hoping he would hear them. He slightly heard a moan and some ruffling from the other side letting him know he's up; he waited for the poor sleepy smurf to come and answer the door hoping he didn't get him cranky or something. He then saw Greedy open the door revealing a smurf with half open eyes and a candle so he could see who it was.

"Ugh, Hefty?" said Greedy trying to clear his vision by rubbing an eye.

"*yawn* Hi Greedy…" replied Hefty.

"Uh what brings you here at these hours?" he said trying his best not to fall asleep.

"Smurfette that's what, she has a craving for smurfberry pie"

"Can it wait 'till morning? I'm not in the mood to cook or bake right now"

"Like I haven't tried to convince her, but if I try that, it goes even worse. Don't you have one already prepared or something so we can both go back to sleep?"

"*yawn* I think I do, hold on."

Greedy went to his secret storage to look for the pie requested, but he couldn't find the right one until after a few tries. He pulled it out and closed the lid of the storage. He then went back with Hefty as he waited for the troublesome pie.

"Here Hefty…"

"Thanks and sorry for the trouble, good night"

"*yawn* It's no trouble…good night"

Those were the last words until they went back to what they were doing, well sort of. Hefty went home and saw Smurfette waiting for her pie patiently, she the noticed him and saw what he had in his hands with a joyful face.

"Here's your pie, honey" he said with a very tired tone.

"Oh thank you Hefty!" she said cheerfully as she started to eat her pie with delight.

Hefty just collapsed on his side of the bed and dozed off quickly but he could still hear the chewing and the moans of joy Smurfette was doing, he didn't want to be rude or harsh on her but he had to find a way to get some smurf and quiet. He got up and softly said her name, when she turned to him and just whispered to her if she could it her pie in silence; she gave him a nod and ate a little more calm than before. For Hefty it was a relief that she listened to him and now he could go to sleep peacefully.

But some minutes later when Smurfette was done she lay down close to him and wrapped her arms around his muscular body making him sigh in comfort and get in a more comfy position for her and himself, but when Smurfette got too close to him the baby started to kick, but the kicks were felt on Hefty's back waking him up again with red in his eyes from how tired he was and also include with an annoyed look as well. He glanced at his wife's belly and still felt the kicks on his back as the baby actually enjoyed it by the looks of it. The only thing Hefty had in mind right now was one thing.

"_WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"_


End file.
